Standby for Titanfall RWBY!
by jerejosh231
Summary: A collaboration story of "We gaze upon the Shoulder of Giants" written by Cronus Prime. As a player lands on the world of RWBY, he must join up with a Pilot in Action and together save Remnant before the world falls apart permanently.
1. Chapter 1: Initiate

**(Author's Notes): Hello everyone, if you are reading this then I have to tell you something. I have recently read a fanfiction called "We gaze upon the Shoulder of Giants" written by Cronus Prime. I fell in love with it in the first chapter and many chapters on. So therefore this is tribute to his story, in a way I can say this is like an idea proposal in addition to the story to his next chapter. I don't know how to put it, because this is my first doing something this big. I guess you have to read both his story and this on top of it to understand what I mean. But anyway, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1:** A new player on the field

As a player of Titanfall 2, I never thought that about exploring other universes. Other made up from books, heck I might even take the ones that are in movies too. Those are fun. Even time travel is even a thing. But looks like that opportunity may be even closer than I thought.

My name's Fredric Miles, I'm just an everyday gamer who plays for fun and sometimes for competitive edge. Every time I game, I always at least do a bit of research to improve my skills and current community status. I'm a bit of a loner, always had issues to getting new friends. But enough about me.

I was replaying The Pilot's Gauntlet training mode, trying to get that Become the Master achievement. I had to complete the whole run in 33 seconds. I tried it many times, but always one second off. From 34 seconds to even 33.90 seconds at most. Then the moment came, I had finally beaten it. 33.00 seconds flat, I was happy. Then something strange happened, usually the NPC Captain Lastimosa will give me two options. But this time it gave me a third option. That hasn't happened before. Therefore, I clicked on the third option. Then the Ark came up next to me. As I walked up to it, it tells me to hold X.

But all it says is three question marks next to it. So I hold X, then the screen went unusually bright and I was blinded by the light.

Then the next thing I knew I was unconscious. I woke up to find myself in a forest. I was wearing a Pilot suit with armour, I was even wearing the famous iconic Pilot helmet too. The helmet then comes online.

 _ **New User Found**_

 _ **First Name:**_ _Fredric_

 _ **Last Name:**_ _Miles_

 _ **Serial Number:**_ _***********_

 _ **Birth Date:**_ _14/6/98_

 _ **Initialising Pilot Combat Systems**_

 _ **Personal Cloak-**_ _Online_

 _ **Ordinance-**_ _Online_

 _ **Firearms-**_ _Online_

 _ **Double Jump-**_ _Online_

As I looked around to what was attached to my body, I was equipped with a data knife, a SMART Pistol MK5 and four Arc grenades. Next to me there was a crate with a note on top. It reads.

" _Hello Fredric, I know you may be thinking. Why are you here? Well, all I can say that you are here to change history. The real reason why the achievement Become the Master was made is because we need Pilots who are good with their skills and being efficient. Inside this crate contains your Jump kit and your other weapons. I didn't want it to get it in the wrong hands so that's why I kept it separate. I've already sent a pilot and he's already on the move to set things in motion. His name is Connor Camerone. You'll eventually meet up with him but for now. Let's start with you. Right now you need to catch up with him. Everything will begin as soon you start moving. Good Luck."_

 _Sincerely, The Advocate~_

 _P.S. Welcome to Remnant Kiddo!_

Fredric then was in high happy hours. "Remnant?! As in RWBY Remnant?! But whereabouts am I in the series? Huh, actually I can tell I am in Volume 1." Fredric stopped for a moment and calmed himself down. "Breath in…. Breath out…. Okay, I'm talking to myself again."

As I opened up the crate, I couldn't believe my eyes. It had my favourite weapons there.

 **G2A5 Battle Rifle**

 **Charge Rifle**

As I picked up the weapons, they are highlighted with what they are equipped with.

 **G2A5: Extended Magazine, HCOG Ranger Sight and Kill Counter**

 **Charge Rifle: Extended Magazine and Kill Counter**

I was over the moon by that point, but by the time I realised I had lost my track of time. I needed to get out of this forest and follow this Pilot named Cameron's footsteps and regroup with him. As the night falls, I hear footsteps coming towards my location.

I quickly grabbed my gear and ran. But as I ran further and further away, I realised that the footsteps were still following behind me. So I stopped and hid behind a tree and activated my personal cloak. As I activated, I let out a sigh of relief because the thankfully the cloak has the duration in multiplayer but not in campaign.

The footsteps grew louder, I remain hidden and out they come four female figures. But the figures that I am looking at, I knew who they are.

It was Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.

"I know what I saw, he was dressed the same as how Connor did." Said Ruby with certainty.

"C'mon sis, you must still be dreaming. It's practically night time already. You must be tired." Said Yang worrying about Ruby.

"The crates that we saw back there, didn't it look the same as how Connor got his gear too?" Weiss said.

"You're right." Blake said. But as she stopped talking she senses something that something is watching them. "Girls, we're being watched."

The team huddled together and readied their weapons.

"How close are they?" Ruby questioned.

"Close, very, very close." Blake responded.

"I can't wait to see his face as soon he gets jumped by us." Said Yang with nerves on high alert.

Then a transmission came up on my helmet. It was from the Advocate.

 _ **Receiving encrypted transmission-**_

" _Looks like you managed to get yourself into a little trouble there. But don't worry, they know Connor. So you can reveal yourself. If they interrogate you, tell the truth to where you came from. However, as I said to Connor, don't tell them your purpose. Tell them that you're here to change the world for the better but don't elaborate too much, do not mention me too much either, don't reveal the chip in your pistol they cannot know about it. I have my reasons for this. I know this is asking a lot from me at the moment but you need to trust me on this. As I did to him."_

 _-The Advocate_

"Wait, there's a chip inside the pistol?" I said.

Then the group heard me and pointed their weapons at me. Perfect.

"Show yourself and keep your hands in the air where I can see them!" Weiss demanded.

I raised my hands in the air, and jumped down in front of them at a safe distance. I disable my cloak.

"Wait, that gear you're wearing. You're a pilot…" said Yang with a surprise.

"You're correct there, a certain someone sent me to regroup with a Pilot named Connor Camerone and you girls are it. You girls know him?" I said surprised.

"Yeah, we know about him. But what are you doing here? What's your reason?!" Weiss demanded.

"I swear. This feels like déjà vu…." Blake said softly.

"I'm here to support him as his backup. Someone to cover him while he's working." I replied.

"Let me guess your reason, it is to change the world is it?" Yang questioned.

"You guessed it, Connor said the same reason isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, he did." Yang said.

"Darn it Advocate, you got to come up with better reasons next time." I said to myself.

"Let's escort him back to Beacon and take him to Headmaster Ozpin." Weiss suggested.

"This isn't going to take long for some explanation." Blake said.

"Alright, you're coming with us." Yang demanded.

As the team RWBY escort me to Ozpin's office, I can definitely see some ghostly images of Cinder and Pyrrha having a fight. Huh, I wonder did Connor imagined the same thing. Nah, he couldn't have. He could be from another planet in a different universe for all I know.

Once I arrived to his office, Glynda was standing next to him.

"What are you girls doing here at this time of day, and who have you brought here?" Glynda asked.

"It's one of another those Dimensional Travellers that we found today." Ruby replied.

"He says that he knows Connor Camerone." Blake said.

"This is the second time it's happened, are you sure we should not resolve this situation?" Glynda suggests to Ozpin.

"No, let's keep this under secrecy for now. Let's wait to see how this plays out. They mean no harm so far. Team RWBY, thank you. You may leave now."

As RWBY left the office, Ozpin turns his attention to me. He then stands up and walks to the front of his table and sits down.

"So you've come here to change the world is it?" Ozpin questions.

"You've read my mind." I replied.

"Then that's settles it." Ozpin said.

"Ozpin, you can't be serious. That's all we need to know?" Glynda opposes.

"Yes, because I'm thinking that the next thing he's going to say is that you're a person from another universe isn't it. Mr Miles."

"Yep, you got that part right too." I replied.

"But it does raise an interesting question." Ozpin said but he then asks a question again. "How did you know about Cameron?"

"When I was sent here, I was told by my informant to regroup with a person called Connor." I responded. "I don't know him at the beginning, only until my informant decided to me about this Connor person."

"Interesting. And your name?" Ozpin asked.

"Fredric Miles, sir" I said.

"Okay Fredric. I would like to request a proposal to you."

"And what is that?" I asked.

"I would like you to be enrolled into this academy."

"Is Connor enrolled to this academy too?"

"Yes, he is. You will be assigned with the same team as him for convenience acting as support. And you'll be located to the same quarters as him as well. That is, if you accept my proposal." Ozpin proposes.

"Okay, sign me up." I agreed.

"Good, it's official then. Welcome to Beacon Academy." Ozpin said. "You may take your leave and your things to Connor's quarters."

Then Ozpin turns on the PA.

"Would Miss Xiao Long from Team RWBY, would you please make your way to my office."

Once Ozpin finishes talking, Yang arrived to Ozpin's office.

"You called me sir?" Yang said.

"Yes, Mr Miles here as of now is a new student of Beacon Academy. I would like you to escort him to the Connor's quarters."

"Yes sir. Mr Miles, come with me."

As Yang escorts me to Connor's room, Yang spoke.

"So, you're Connor's caretaker is it?" She asked.

"Yes. Kind of. I'll be taking care of him if he's in trouble." I replied.

"Alright then, just to let you know. My team as in Team RWBY and our neighbour Team JNPR are not trustworthy to Connor despite his recent actions."

"What happened?" I curiously asked.

"A few days back, Connor recently came back from his so called 'business'. He was gone for four hours. Then somehow it made Connor not to be trusted by my teammates. But me." She said.

"But you? What made you trust him?" I questioned.

"Connor told me a few secrets and truths that I was dying to know. He told me, I got my answers. He even told me what he was going to do today."

"So, what's he doing now? And where is he?"

"He said he was to go back to the place that the Advocate sent him to do. If you want to meet him, you can't now. You'll probably have to wait until he gets back." Yang said. "And here we are Room 137. This is where Connor stays."

Yang opens the door and I entered. Then I turn back to Yang and thanked her for escorting me. Then I closed the door, and started looking around the room.

"Huh, it's not that different from RWBY's room." I said to myself.

As I looked around the room, there was a few weapons that I recognised that was laying on the table, even batteries were here too. Six of them.

"Huh, I wonder has he got his titan." I thought.

Then on my table I saw another crate similar to the one's that I found back in the forest. I placed my weapons down on top of the spare bed and opened the crate.

 **Phase Shift Module (Phase into a different dimension for a short time)**

 **Grapple Attachment (Get hard to reach places quicker)**

 **Amped Weapons Chip (Increases your weapons firepower)**

 **Six Backup Battery Boost Chip (Give you a free battery)**

"Well isn't that grand." I said. "Why didn't he given me these back in the forest!"

Then my helmet received a transmission.

 _ **Receiving encrypted transmission….**_

 _Well, looks like you have settled in quite well. Here are some upgrades to your gear. You'll need it to get up to speed. For now, you'll need to get used to the new gear and wait until Connor gets back. I'll inform him about the situation you're in. When training with the new gear make sure no one is watching you. It's better to keep your escape abilities a secret._

 _Sincerely - The Advocate._

"This is going to be interesting." I replied with adventurous need.

As I exited the room, I saw team RWBY standing outside with all of their arms crossed.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Weiss.

"You guys really don't trust me." I argued.

"Yes, just in case you escape from us again unlike Connor has done many times. You're not going anywhere." Blake defended.

"Sigh, well since I can't convince you. I might as well try it now." I said. I activated my Phase Shift and quickly ran away from them. Then as the Phase shift timer runs out, I am at the training grounds.

I then tried out the new gear and program the course to be similar to what the Pilot's Gauntlet. Once the course was set, I set the timer to time myself to see how fast I can do with the course. Since the time to beat is 33:00 seconds last time I did it. I might as well try to beat it again to go faster.

I started training for the course. The first go, I beat my score at 33:00 seconds flat again. Then the next go at 32:90 seconds, then 32:70 seconds. As I continue to nail the time to beat, I saw Yang looking at me while I was training the course. I quickly finished the gauntlet, and turned it off. I walked to Yang.

"So you're here to take me back to my room?" I asked.

"No, I was just admiring your speed. Heck, at that speed you're going, you might as well almost be on par with Ruby." Yang complemented.

"Well, thanks. But this wasn't my best, if I had a device that allows me to go faster. Heck, it might even cut my time in half."

"Now you're just getting ahead of yourself." Yang said.

"What happened to the Ruby, Blake and Weiss?" I asked her again.

"They're still out in the building trying to find you. After what you did to escape, they are still pretty ticked off." She explained. "It's best you head back. When you try to get back, use your whatever your device is to get back in."

"Alright thanks for the info."

As I walk back to my quarters, I see the other members of team RWBY looking for me. I guess they really are suspicious of me. I activated Phase Shift and slip pass the girls and into my room undetected. Once the Phase Shift timer runs out, I was back in my room.

I took off my helmet, then lay on my bed exhausted and grabbed some shuteye for the day tomorrow.

 **(Author's Notes): Hope you enjoy this story tribute idea proposal. Cronus Prime, if you're reading this, at least this should give you an idea to add on to your stories in the future. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Crank it to 11

**(Author's Notes): As you can see and read, I have changed the description of the story. So, it's official that Cronus Prime and myself jerejosh231 will be collaborating together to continue the story. So here, you will be reading my character's perspective and if you want to read the other character's perspective, go to Cronus Prime's profile and read his story. It's labelled "We gaze upon the Shoulder of Giants". It was a fun one, and can't wait to see how this story collaboration goes in the future.**

 **So that's the end of the Author's Notes. Now let's end it with a quote that we all know and love.**

 **Stand By for Titanfall!**

 **Chapter 2: Crank it to 11**

As the night falls, a new recruit meets the new player on the field.

Connor was really pushing his luck when it comes to sneaking out. He walked inside his room and looked around, he changed his visor to see the outline of a pilot cloaking. And not doing a very good job at it.

"Hey um Fredric, are you in here? Got to talk to you for a second". Connor said aloud so Fredric could hear him. Then a moment later the lights came on.

"Jeez, can you not come in here anymore suspicious like a thief coming to rob me or something. The least you could do is knock." Fredric complained.

"The thing is you weren't doing a very good job at hiding with the cloak. Granted I did get spotted when I used it but I'm getting off topic". Connor said.

As Connor took off his helmet, he looked quite similar to how Jack Cooper looks like in game. Whereas Fredric has black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin.

"So you're the famous Connor Camerone that the Advocate sent you here, name's Fredric Miles." Fredric greeted.

"Pleasure to meet you in person mate" Connor said giving the man a handshake as he took his helmet off. "So, where abouts are ya from Freddy?" he smiled sitting on my bed as he sat on his.

"Australia. Let me guess, judging from your accent. You're Australian too. Am I right?" Fredric asked.

"Yep, it's good to have another Aussie round these parts!" Connor said smiling in which he chuckled. "Now tell me how did you get here anyway?" he asked sitting back on my bed. While taking off his Pilot gear.

"Well, I was at home doing a bit of the ol' Pilot's Gauntlet. Then as I finally beaten the top 3 pilots on the leaderboard with a flat out 33:00 seconds by the way, the NPC Captain Lastimosa gave me a third option to pick from the usual two. So as I clicked it, the ark from the campaign appeared next to me and it told me to hold x on it. And so I did and look where that got me." Fredric said as he explained his situation to Connor.

"Man, I already got that achievement and I was just playing the campaign for the story and improving my chaingun skills when the Ark came out in my back yard and I touched it sending me here, weird huh?" Connor said as he nodded in agreement. "Now I bet you're wondering how far when it comes to changing RWBY for the better huh?" he asked him.

"Well, yeah changing history. Man, it does sound like a lot when you say it loud isn't it? Or is it just me." Fredric said with a sigh.

"Bro, I had several close calls with this world before you got here it ain't funny. OK Right now, I'm currently one third through the first volume, which means I at least want to make us known by the breach in volume two. Before you got here, I managed to find several White Fang deserters, well what was left of one of the three regiments, I then found a MacAllen Class carrier right under their settlement. The said deserters have joined the Militia I'm, or We're making". Connor explained in which he got to the good stuff as he smirked. "In my chip I found out I had Titan schematics for every single Titan ever built by Hammond Robotics. Which means all Titans from the first Game and the second game were on there." Connor then noticed Fredric had a SMART Pistol. "You wouldn't happen to have a chip in your sidearm would ya?" He asked him.

"Speaking of the Chip…" As Fredric grabbed it and opened his SMART pistol, he found the chip that the Advocate was talking about. Once he pulled it out of the gun, he scanned it with his helmet. What it comes out next, he wasn't expecting it. A second AI chip for another data core. "Um, the chip contains an AI data chip. But I don't have a titan. What does it mean?"

Hmmm, I wonder.

"Hold on a second mate". Connor said grabbing his datapad and opened a comm channel. "Can ya hear me buddy?"

"Loud and clear Pilot." BT replied.

"Oh by the way BT, this is the new Pilot I mentioned Fredric Miles, Fred, Meet BT-7274" Connor smiled to Fredric seeing that his face was in complete shock.

"BT's alive? Damn, it makes me feel jealous for you now." Fredric said to Connor with slight jealously. "Nice to meet you BT."

"It is nice to meet you to Pilot Miles". BT replied.

"Well, who knew the Advocate would send him?" Connor chuckled. "But, onto serious matters, BT, Fred has a chip that's an AI Data chip, care to shed some light?" he asked.

"AI Data chips are a vital part of a Titan's Data core, they hold memories that hold 1 terabyte of information and processing power. They are highly adaptable to any Titan Chassis. However modifications to older model Titans may be required to be compatible". BT explained. "Does the chip have a Titan Designation number?" He asked.

Fredric looked at the back of the chip. "It's labelled FS-1041." he said to BT.

"Well all the chip needs is a data core and a Titan chassis to go with it. The Advocate must've given you the first and one of the most vital parts of a Titan. Your Titan now that I think about it. Which begs the million-dollar question. What Titan will you use?" Connor asked aloud. "I have nearly every Titan being built as we speak, but Vanguards and Monarchs will have to wait due to them being not only rare in game, but rare in the building militia as well."

"In order to pilot a Titan, a neural link must be established, much like the one Pilot Connor and I have, along with the proper training". BT stated.

"We'll work something out. Thanks BT I'll see ya soon". Connor said as he cuts the connection before looking to Fredric. "So what Titan do you plan on piloting?" he asked.

"Since I'm here to cover your back, I'm picking Northstar." Fredric said to Connor. "The next question, how did you managed to get past Team RWBY? They were hunting me like a hawk, they couldn't even leave me out from my own room."

"Oh man you too?" Connor asked and Fredric nodded. "Well, I got up at like 3 in the morning and had my men reach the shelter by Samson for the rest of the way. If they corner you Use the Phase shift, they'll never be able to get you. I was held back by Yang's team but the Phase shift will never disappoint". he explained. "Anyway we should get some shut eye, you can stick with me when it comes to class schedules, and when the classes are over for tomorrow we'll see the progress on how much Titans we've managed to build, sound good?"

"Sounds Good to me." Fredric responded.

As the next day came, it was 8:15am in the morning. Fredric woke up early to get changed and ready for his first day at Beacon, then as soon as got his gear. He saw another package in front of the door. It was large too and there was a note on top of it.

" _Hello Fredric, it looks like you found Connor. Great work for the rendezvous. I am sending you a few other equipment and weaponry for you to make your job a lot easier and blending in easier. So I hope you use it well and be careful to what comes next. It won't be easy for your first mission. Play it smart and be patient."_

 _Sincerely- The Advocate_

As Fredric opened the crate, he saw a lot of different weaponry and bunch of different burn cards that immediately make him smile. Thank goodness he woke up early.

 **1 Beacon's Academy Datapad (Connected to Beacon's Network with full undetected administration access and other cities and buildings infrastructure mainframe)**

 **20 Amped Weapons Chip (Increase Weapons Firepower)**

 **1 Pilot Ability Module (Able to switch to all different Pilot abilities on the fly with unlimited duration unless turned off manually)**

 **Kraber-AP Sniper Rifle (Equipped with Variable Zoom Scope, Detachable Silencer and Extended Magazine)**

 **Longbow DMR Sniper (Equipped with Variable Zoom Scope, Detachable Silencer and Extended Magazine)**

 **D-2 Double Take (Equipped with Variable Zoom and Extended Magazine)**

 **Hammond P2016 (Equipped with Detachable Silencer and Extended Magazine)**

 **C.A.R SMG (Equipped with Holosight and Extended Magazine)**

 **1 Map Hack Module (Full Minimap Vision)**

 **1 Satellite Uplink Module (Reveal all enemies on the Minimap every 10 seconds)**

 **4 Arc Mines**

 **4 Satchel Charges**

 **20 Super Charger Module (Your titan has a pre-charged Titan Core Ability)**

 **1 Wi-Fi Virus Module (Automatically capture nearby enemy Spectres and other electronics)**

 **1 Arc Tool (Generates Power up to Five Mega joules)**

 **1 Computer (Able to modify, install and program any titan kits)**

 **1 Spare Stryder (Fully Equipped and Amped with Quad Rockets, Vortex Shield and Cluster Missile)**

As he reached the bottom of the crate there was another note from the Advocate again.

" _Just to inform you that the Amped Weapons Chip is also compatible with your titan as well. The location to install it is near the ammo clip area. Tell that to Connor as well if he ever needs it. The reason I'm giving this much gear to you is because you get to choose a variety of options on how to approach your mission since your job is on recon support. If you ever need to restock on ordinance, you can restock back at the MacAllen Carrier or I can send you more in the crates."_

 _Sincerely- The Advocate_

"A few? With the amount of gear that I'm having now, I got a feeling that my missions I don't have just Grimm to worry about." Fredric said with a slight worry. "This is going to be overkill. I like it..."

Once Fredric looked through all of the things, he starts equipping some of his gear with the Amped Weapons Chip, and setting up the Pilot Ability Module to sync his gear. He places the datapad and the Spare Stryder Burn Card in his left pocket, then the laptop holstered behind the back of the vest. Next he equips the Amped SMART Pistol in his holster. He grabs his Amped G2A5 and holstered at his front left side. The Amped Kraber holstered behind his upper back. He grabs the Amped Charge Rifle and holstered it behind his lower back. Lastly, Fredric grabs two Amped Weapons Chip and one Super Charger Module for his titan once it has been constructed.

"Huh, I'm surprised that this kind of gear is actually quite light." Fredric said with surprised tone.

As Connor wakes up, he gives a whistle of impressed to see the gear that Fredric gathered and wearing inside the crate that the Advocate sent to Fredric.

"Well, look at you ready to take on the world." Connor said.

"Yeah, looks like my job as a support won't be going easy on me. It looks like I have to cover a lot of people and my own too." Fredric said with a laugh. "Here, The Advocate told me to give you some of these Amped Weapons Chips because you can activate it on both your weapons and titan weapons as well. Well, that is if you ever need it."

"Well, I've done so much without it due to me having firsthand experience when it comes to fighting by myself and with a Titan. Well, best to have it and not need it...than need it than not have it right?" Connor said aloud in which he accepted it and put it somewhere safe. "Also when it comes to using Burn cards..." he said taking a few and having a look at them. Huh, Reserve STRYDER huh? "Be sure to Burn the card itself when you use it, I've had the Adrenaline Transfusion Burn card when I started, so I'm permanently stimmed. It's really helpful for getting up early in the morning. I wouldn't try it unless you're willing to take the extra needle to the chest". Connor shuddered while he thinks Fredric did so as well.

"I can picture that happening. Alright, so a lighter huh? I need to get one of those if I ever come across one." Fredric said. "Come to think of it, do you guys have enough material to craft data cores? I mean, although we got the data core. But who's going to program the AI? Wait, I got a feeling that the Advocate is going to give us the Chips for the AI. Or something..."

As soon as he said that, Connor got a message on his datapad.

"It's from BT, he said the Data core will be ready once the chip is in place, without it the Titan will be merely act like a simple AI." Connor then looked around the room squinting his eyes. "You're not spying on me are you BT?" Connor asked aloud but got no response. "Anyway, We have an entire arsenal stacked on the ship, I mean this just might be overkill don't ya think?" Fredric just shrugged in which Connor did the same. "Well, to answer your question on crafting, the Titans are being built along with their Data Cores, programming is no trouble, BT is teaching everyone their rolls back on the Carrier".

"Okay. That makes sense." Fredric said. "Actually, yesterday you told me to make ourselves known before volume two hits. How are we going to do that? Got some kind of plan?"

"What I had in mind was, to reveal the Militia to Vale, since that's Militia's home and get the support from the people. I mean just think of how many lives we could save when the breach comes and in Volume 3" Connor said to him, he planned on making Volume 3 less of a blood bath while he is making my stay here. "Although we're still down by a lot of personnel to break even to operate a Single starship. We'll need to find the other 2 Regiments of White Fang Deserters." He explained.

"Right, so we're in the process of operating a starship right now." Fredric nodded in agreement. "Speaking of timeline, whereabouts are we in Volume 1? I know we're one third in, but which one is particular?"

"We're in part 1 of Jaundice, and it's just painful to see Jayne getting the crap beaten outta him. It's been a full day since it happened." Connor said to him as we rounded a corner with looks from other students. "We may want to sit by ourselves for breakfast. I don't think RWBY or JNPR would appreciate there being two of us." He stated. "I'll be sure to get you your Titan as soon as I can. By the way what made you choose Northstar?" He asked.

"Well, she's a sniper titan. For me, it's the perfect sniper for support because I'm here to support you. She's got a tether trap, perfect for trapping Grimm. A cluster missile to clear out hordes of Grimm from a distance. And I can do all of that while Airborne. Not forgetting to mention flight core. Heck, I can be your personal air support if I can modify Northstar's flight systems to stay airborne longer. Fredric replied.

"Well, if we have Viper thrusters modified to the Chassis, you'd be like Viper himself huh?" Connor smiled. By then he remembered something. "We'll need to be careful of more than just Grimm, if you get my meaning". he said to Fredric with a serious face.

"Yeah, I know." Fredric replied. "So, what's team JNPR doing?" he asked.

"Besides the untrustworthy vibe they give when I'm around. Like RWBY, minus the Y. Not much really. But I intend on helping Jaune with Cardin". Connor replied. "Just to let you know, the Carrier is in Grimm infested territory, unless you're with members of the militia, you'll never make it through. I'll guide you there and give you the grand tour in the afternoon". He explained.

"Sure, that sounds great." Fredric replied. "If we ever come across attack Grimm, can't wait to try out the new gear. Heck, I want to see how the Amped Kraber-AP Sniper Rifle works out with its explosive rounds."

"Heh, I know they can fuck up a titan's shield in one trigger pull". Connor chuckled.

"Damn straight." Fredric said in agreement.

They both enter the cafeteria and sit down with breakfast in hand. Connor then spot Yang with her group of friends, she wave in his direction and he waved back. But Fred saw this and had a smirk on his face.

"What?" Connor asked curiously.

"Come to think of it, between you and Yang. You two have been really close recently. You sure you don't have a crush on her?" Fredric asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well we're close, but not that close, I mean, she the only one that trusts me out of the main cast of people. I think they hate me for telling them that all this is fictional". Connor said to him. 'That and Yang's a bloody goddess'.

"Right…. Anyway, let's not waste any time and get to them before they think we're ignoring them." Fredric replied.

"Are you sure? Cause they don't seem comfortable with me being in their immediate area. I'm sure they treated you the same way." Connor hesitantly asked.

"Actually, it almost flew past my mind. Yeah, we'll stick to your plan." Fredric said. "So now let's find a seat before they all get taken up."

Once the two pilots found a seat two sit together to eat their breakfast, Team WB and JNPR looked back the two of them with suspicion. But Ruby is quite excited and happy as she's looking at Fredric's new gear and Yang is trying to calm ruby down with her hyperactivity.

"Man, what is up with them. I understand that we're from a different dimension but come on. Does our gear literally scream the word fear?" Fredric said with a sigh. "But for Ruby on the other hand, I think she's quite excited to see the gear that I'm wearing. Typical. At least Yang is on our side, because heck knows what happens if she wasn't."

"I know right? But why is Ruby excited for you when she's just as suspicious of you and me?" Connor asked but he never got an answer.

"Coming back to the events of Jaundice, how long do we have before the events of Forever Fall happens?" Fredric asked.

"Like I said I plan on helping the idiot out, whether he likes it or not." Connor said.

"Until that happens, we just let everything plays out right? Because this part in the volume is important for Jaune's character development." Fredric questioned.

"I plan to stay true to the cannon as much as possible." Connor answered.

"With all of that aside, are the dejected White Fang members still wearing their White Fang Uniform clothes?" Fredric asked.

"When I got back they were wearing the Militia uniforms, I'll admit they look pretty good in em." Connor chuckled.

"This is the new Militia, not the new White Fang after all." Fredric answered. "If you say that you were to reveal the Militia to Vale and they are still wearing the same clothing, I can imagine Blake or whoever hates the White fang is going to attack them first without reason."

"Not if they're wearing the Militia uniforms." Connor smiled while putting another piece of a pancake in his mouth.

As the two pilots are talking to each other, Ruby and Yang comes over to their table and Ruby spoke up first and asked Fredric.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Isthatasniperrifle?!" Ruby questioned in a fast pace.

"Um, judging the way you're looking. I think you're referring to my weapons right?" Fredric asked weirdly while looking at Ruby with her cute smile.

"And what is that, and that! Ahhhhh! This is too much to take in!" she said excitedly. "Start telling me about everything before I hyperventilate and don't leave out any details!" she demanded excitedly.

"Don't worry about my little sis'; she's a crazy fan about weapons." Yang intervened as she explains.

Heh, you don't say.

"Yeah, sure. I can show you my weapons after class tomorrow, but not today. Both Connor and myself have something planned to do today." Fredric replied. "Meet me tomorrow at the training grounds. So I'll see you then?"

"Yes! Be there sharp!" she said excitedly as she returns to her teammates and turns around and waves back at her with a smile

"I swear, I expected to be excited but I didn't expect it for her to be this excited. It's like as if she has forgotten that she's being suspicious to us-" he said but stopped as he looks both at Connor and Yang with a smirk on their face. "What?"

"I saw you looking at Ruby, and you know what I meant by that." Connor smirked.

"Look at you, having a go on my little sister. Somebody's got a crush." Yang said with a little happy tune.

"What, me? Like her? No way. She's 15 years old and I'm 19 for crying out loud. I'm awkward around girls." Fredric defended.

"Heh, I'm only yanking ya chain mate, besides you're the same age as me anyway." Connor chuckled as he finishes his food.

"Anyway, class is starting soon. So let's get there now." Fredric said as he tries to finish up his breakfast.

As Fredric and Connor finish their breakfast, they quickly bolt to class.

"Ah, Boys these days." Yang replied with a sigh.

As the two of them made it to class, they sat down and watched the students pile in. The class they had was Port's. They didn't really have much to do in that class since it was just the professor rambling on about anything that's not based on this subject that he's supposed to be teaching them. Fredric and Connor had their helmets on and they messaged each other through the links they had set up before the two pilots got there.

As soon class finishes, Connor leads Fredric to the MacAllen class carrier and gives Fredric a tour of the carrier.

"Alright mate I need you to follow me so that you're not turned into Grimm food. Okay?" Connor told him and Fredric nodded closing his visor as he did his own. "Sargent Duke, I need a Samson extraction from these coordinates. Like this morning mate, I'll meet you there." Connor called as he sent the message and closed his visor gesturing Fredric to follow him.

 **(Author's Notes): So you have reached the bottom. Hope you enjoyed it. It was fun writing this too. This was my first ever collaboration too, so it will be interesting to see the two of us going forward with this story. Once again thank you Cronus Prime. So Thank you for reading Chapter 2 and see you** **all in another chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Where's the fun in that?

**(Author's Notes): Hello and sorry about the delay about the story, I had to change some of the stories in order to match some parts of the other Pilot's perspective. And finally its finished! Without further or do…..**

 **Stand by for Titanfall!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3** : Where's the fun in that?

With myself tailing Connor, we eventually made close to the rendezvous point. Connor then landed on the ground and I did the same. We walked through the bushes and were met with the Blizzard Squad.

"Good to see ya fellas!" Connor called with a smile and the squad then said their greetings back with smiles on their faces. Connor then pulled Sam to his side and he opened his visor. "This is the new pilot we've been hearing about. Squad this is Fredric Miles, Fred, this is Duke, Arron, Marlow, Maxine and Louis. All up their Blizzard Squad". I introduced.

"Nice to meet you guys." Greeted Fredric.

"Alright boys we're Oscar Mike!" Connor called and we all mounted the Samson. We then mounted the Samson, Connor and I sat in the back seat while Arron sat in the back with Maxine and we then made our way back to the carrier.

We rode towards the carrier, and we then came to a stop. Connor leaned forward and saw several Beowolves and an Ursa stalking in our path towards the ship. Good thing we weren't spotted. Yet.

"Sir, we got a group of Grimm on our path ahead. We can pass it but they're quite close to the Camp site. What should we do?" Duke asked.

"Looks like we only got one option. And that's clear the path. Mission switches from escort to search and destroy. Ready up men!" Connor orders.

As Connor was thinking about a course of action, I quickly disembarked out of the Samson and climbed up to a tree to gain a high advantage point. I pull out my Amped Kraber-AP Sniper Rifle and aimed it at the Ursa and BANG! The first shot in the head not only kills the Ursa, the explosion of the bullet blew the head clean off even though it was silenced and instantly attracts the Beowolves attention.

I then holster my Kraber and switch to my Amped G2A5 Battle Rifle as the Beowolves and other creatures of Grimm nearby starts running towards my location. I start picking them off one by one. Each shot was a one shot kill to both the body and head. Blizzard Squad was surprised and amazed to see this new pilot that Connor brought with can easily take out an Ursa single handed but soon realised that Fredric was engaged with the Grimm. I can already hear Connor was ordering Blizzard squad to be on Standby.

"Wow, he just took out an Ursa with that gun he's using." Louis said surprised.

"Shoot, he got spotted. Sir! Permission to engage." Marlow requested.

Duke commands. "Permission Granted. Give the Pilot some covering-!"

"No!" Connor interrupted. "Be on standby Sargent, I'll take care of this!" Connor said as he bolted with his carbine cocked and ready. I fired 3 rounds down a Beowolf's throat. But as I looked behind me, Connor tackled that Alpha that tried to snuck up behind me and lands on its back. Ouch. Then he drew his knife and stabbed it in the eye and jumped off it. He then pulls out his Mozambique and killed two more Beowolves behind me. I switched the Pilot ability module to Radar Pulse and scanned the area and confirmed to have no hostiles on sight. I then opened my visor and walked to regroup with them near the Samson. Once I reached there only to find out that Blizzard Squad was still in shock about the stunt I pulled.

"What?" I questioned with curiosity.

"Sir? You just took out a horde of Grimm by yourself. With that group, there's only a specific group hunters and huntresses who can take on that alone. How did you do it?" Arron questioned.

"The guns, I know how to control them and how they work." I answered. "That first shot that I fired? That was the kicker, the damage maybe high but the kick on that thing can seriously blow your arm off if not handled properly. Therefore, stim was the perfect counter to that recoil." Were they really that impressed, I mean, Pilots in the game handle deadlier things than just simple monsters….

"I'm impressed." Connor answered. "But how did you have stim? You didn't even have adrenaline transfusion with you."

"Um, can we discuss this in the Samson and not in the middle of the opening war grounds?" I quickly interrupted.

The squad then quickly embarked back on the Samson and continue its journey to the Carrier. Then Connor asked the question again.

"So tell me how did you use Stim back there?" he asked again.

"It's all thanks to this Pilot Module that the Advocate gave to me, it's equipped with all the Pilot abilities. It has Sonar Blade, Cloak, Stim, Holo Pilot and Radar Pulse." I explained. "I'm able to switch between all of it as I please but the fall back is that I'm only allowed to use one ability at a time. Although thankfully the Grapple and Phase Shift are not part of the module so it's the only two I can use at the same time without the limitation."

Connor replied. "Yeah, you did mention that back at Beacon, due to me having multiple pieces of equipment that cover roughly half of the ones you have beforehand I have no need for it at the moment." He then received a transmission from BT over the comm.

"Pilot, we heard gun fire nearby your location. Are you in distress?" BT asked.

Connor then responded over the radio. "Don't worry BT, we had some encounters with the Grimm, nothing we can't handle, we're en-route, ETA 2 minutes."

"Copy that Pilot." He said and the comm turns off.

As we reached the entrance to the shelter the grunts outside gave us our entrance and closed it up when we then drove through the car park and finally reached the carrier, I was surprised to see how large the ship and was loss for words. We got out of the Samson and walked up the loading ramp of the MacAllen-Class Carrier.

"This thing is huge." I said amazedly. I swear this thing is huge, larger than a ship if you look at it in actual size.

"I know right? And this is just the start of the Militia that will protect Vale. This being the Command ship" Connor said with a smile as we walked up to the ramp and saw BT waiting near one of the Dropships being worked on by the engineers.

"Good to see you buddy." Connor said and smiled.

"It is good to see you too Pilot." BT greeted back.

* * *

As Connor starts giving a tour around the carrier, he finally shows me the assembly line for manufacturing titans. Man, the processes for manufacturing titans are fast. Then I saw some of the titans have been manufactured.

"Well, looks like you've been busy even before I arrived." I complemented to Connor.

"Heh, I guess you could say that, we're gonna wait until we have a steady flow of resources until we get Monarch and Vanguard Titans up and running, besides when we get more pilots we'll be able to smash through anything. Who would've thought that I'd have the blueprints for these giant war machines?" he responded with a shrug while I shrugged as well.

"Since your titan production line is in full swing, can I take one of your Northstar. It's about time I put these modules into good use and see how they work." I asked.

"Sure thing, it's your titan now. Treat it well and it will do the same for you." he agreed. "I need to have a look at something I'll be back in a moment, I got told by my Lieutenant that we may have a nearby cache we can collect. I'll have a look at the details and see where we go from there. Won't be long." He stated before walking off.

"Thanks, um. Which assembly line is it?" I asked.

"It's in assembly bay Nine." Connor said.

"Okay. Make sure you put that Amped module in BT. I'll see you in a moment. Come by if you need me. Oh and thanks for the tour, can't wait to see this place finally takes flight!" I thanked him.

As I proceed to assembly bay Nine, I saw a line of Northstars has been assembled and it was currently on its way to be placed with a new datacore chip. I quickly controlled the assembly line by using the datapad that was connected to the ship's mainframe and pulled one of the Northstar out from its assembly lane using the construction claw and transferred it to the loading bay where assembled titans go. I placed it on the ground. The titan then sits on a position where it waits for a datacore chip to be placed and ejects it. I pulled it out of the titan and took out it's datacore and slot it the chip that was in my SMART Pistol in. Then I placed the datacore back into the titan and it boots up.

Once it was booted, it finally spoke.

"FS-1041 fully online and operational, all systems go. You may call me FS. Hello Pilot." She introduced. Huh I thought it was going to be a male but oh well. It's must be because of the Northstar's systems. But hey, I'm not complaining.

"Hey, FS. Names Fredric Miles. Welcome to Remnant." I greeted and she continued to look at me. "You do know where Remnant is. Right?"

"Remnant, Part of a fictional world known in the Multiverse Theory. Definition: Multiverse is a hypothetical set of possibilities, including the universe which we live in." FS explained.

"Correct. Now, can I have access to your Pilot Hull. I need to install a few modules to upgrade your systems." I asked.

"We need to establish a neural link in order to proceed. Please embark when ready." FS said as she kneels and opens her cockpit.

I then proceeded to embark into FS and she closes her cockpit and stands up.

"Protocol One: Link to Pilot. Establishing Neural Link." She said as a tingly sensation feels up my body and green light appears on my screen then a flash. Once it was over, she spoke again.

"Neural Link established. Fredric Miles, you are now confirmed as acting Pilot of FS-1041." She said. "Protocol Two: Uphold the Mission. Awaiting Orders."

Then the systems started to boot up with the rest of her core systems.

"Protocol Three: Protect the Pilot. Re-initialising critical systems… Neural Link established. Primary weapon control and motion link established." She said as the HUD appears with the kits she has equipped and status of her gun which she is holding a Plasma Railgun. It feels weird when you have seen it done before but now you are experiencing it for the first time in actual reality. I then asked her a question.

"FS, so can I now access your systems?" I asked her.

"Yes Pilot." She agreed.

As I disembark and FS displayed where her systems are in my helmet's HUD and I pull out my laptop that the Advocate gave me and start programing in the titan kits to make her more effective to my liking. I also placed the chips in that I brought with me. So now she has core ability ready and a railgun that pierces through anything. I just went all out for the titan.

As time passes, Connor and BT came over to find me.

"Well looks like you're ready to take on the world of Remnant Huh mate?" Connor chuckled. "I'll admit I do love impeccable timing, we got some good news regarding a cache we have on the drive I have." He stated.

"Alright. A new cache, the Advocate sure does love his deliveries anonymous." I said.

"Yea, you're not wrong there, we now have two Lien caches are obtainable. BT and I will go and retrieve one while you and Blizzard Squad will obtain the other so that way we can maximise our extraction rate. We have two Condor Drop ship ready and on standby waiting to collect the caches". He explained in which I nodded in understanding. "Anyway, with FS-1041, what have you installed into her chassis?" he asked me.

"Oh, glad you asked. I've managed to install both the supercharger module and the amped weapons module into her core systems. So now she has an Amped Plasma Railgun and somehow the chip has both affected the Cluster Missile and Flight Core Systems to be Amped as well. Which made me quite surprised, but hey I'm not complaining about the firepower. We are dealing with the unknown after all. So expect the unexpected I guess." I explained.

"Also Do you plan on adding the Viper thrusters?" he asked. "With the ability to literally fly like Viper, you can do a lot of damage from far distances and high altitudes. Besides if we have a flyer that's not an aircraft, FS can do lots of damage in the right areas and get to any location within a short time frame". He explained.

"That's actually what I'm working on now. I got all of her kits online and Viper Thrusters too. But I need more time to work on that to modify it further." I said.

"Alright, Have those thrusters ready within the hour, the sooner we can get those caches, the sooner we can increase our funding for the Militia, C'mon BT let's get ready". He stated to his Titan as he complied by following them out of the Assembly bay leaving FS and myself to finish up with my upgrades.

As the final hour passes, I managed to complete the upgrades and adjustments to FS and I took it out of the carrier for a test flight. I embarked onto FS and started to initialise her flight systems. Then I saw Connor outside looking at me.

"You sure you don't wanna use the sim pods? I mean it'll help with prepare for the real thing". He suggested. "Besides you haven't gone through any training with your Titan, I think it would be best to get some training in while your here". I added.

"You got a point, I'll gather data from FS and upload it to the Simulation systems for test run." I agreed and he nodded back in agreement.

"Use the sim pod and get a feel for the controls and everything. When you're ready come find me and we'll get the operation underway, I'll prepare the troops for deployment. When you've gotten used to flying a NORTHSTAR with its flight systems, you'll be the spitting image of Viper himself". He smiled. "BT and I will be at a second set coordinates while the coordinates that have been sent to your helmet are where you're going to go, when you've found the cache pop a flare and the drop ship will come in and help extract it back to the shelter". He explained, before leaving me to my devices. "Also I added the maps from the game so you can use them to practice". I added.

"Alright thanks." I thanked as I head over to the simulation pod area and hooked up FS's data and create a simulation area in the map Exoplanet with the mode Bounty Hunt. Once the simulation was ready, I went into the pod and linked in.

As the area was loading up, I see that I was in a Crow dropship. As I looked around me, the bay area was empty but the preprogramed AI of Sarah Briggs. Then once the intro was done I jumped off the Crow and land on the ground. The simulation first starts with clearing out the areas that are marked on the map. I quickly head over to the area and start clearing out the Sector A, the grunts and the spectres stood no chance against the speed that I was running at. Then my Titan meter was full and ready to call in my titan.

I called in my titan at the designated area and the Sarah AI tells me over the comm.

"Copy that Pilot, Stand by for Titanfall."

I looked up in the sky and to see the classic titanfall drop animation in the sky, the pod breaks mid fall and lands on the ground creating a shockwave around the area and appears FS inside the dome shield. Just How I like it….

I embarked into the FS and started to take control of the titan, it was weird at first but somehow it felt familiar to me. I started going through the match, killing the areas that are the objective and depositing the money into the designated banks. Then came the moment of truth, test out her Viper Thrusters for airborne.

I switched on the thrusters and they were starting up their launch sequence. Once the launch sequence was complete, I took a deep breath. Breathe in….Breathe out….

"You ready FS?" I asked FS.

"Ready Pilot." She replied.

I punched the button and there was a large force pushing me down. The next thing I knew, I was flying. I managed to replicate Viper! This was a dream come true! I started with killing the small targets with Cluster Missile and the large targets with the Railgun and tether trap combination.

I was having so much fun killing everything on sight while airborne, the match suddenly ends. Looks like I forgot to tune up the timer for the match. But at least I got the hang of FS with her new kits. As the simulation match ends, the world falls apart and I left VR. Once I exited the simulation pod, I turned to FS.

"Despite of me crushing them even though they were just AI, I think that these Grimm are going to be unpredictable." I said.

"A positive attitude may only improve the situation." FS replied and I agreed to her point.

She was right; I need to improve right now due to the situation we're in. I need to get better at it. If not, we won't be ready before the inevitable happens.

I head over to the bridge to see Connor and BT waiting for me.

"Alright let's get down to business. Since BT and FS couldn't fit in the bridge he knows already and the details will be uploaded to your Titan. He and Myself will go to designated co-ordinates. You will go to the one that is the furthest away from the shelter, BT and I will take a Widow Dropship over to the second set. Once we have found both caches, we'll signal a recovery team that's on standby and have them retrieve the caches back to the Carrier and be back in time for dinner aye?" He explained with his arms out for emphasis. I made a look with an eyebrow raised. "Ok a little too dramatic and over the top. Got it." He uttered before continuing. "Alright, since FS has flight capabilities like Viper's Northstar you should be able to get to the co-ordinates with little effort. Just signal the recovery team and they'll be there in no time." He said in which he showed the location of my destination. "You will be flying, here, all the way to the coast of the country, the cache will possibly be hidden in a cave so be sure to set your frequency to the Militia's beacon that have been placed on it. I'll be heading to Mountain Glenn, see if we can get a little head start to the cannon." He stated in which I nodded in acceptance. "Alright, have you and FS ready to launch, the shelter has hatches on the roof where aircraft can deploy from. Be ready in 20 minutes." He said as he walked out of the bridge to the Titan Bay with me following suit.

As we walked to the Titan bay, I asked Connor about Atlas.

"So Connor, I have a question to ask. What's their current territorial control from Atlas?" I asked.

"We'll deal with them when we ever get to it, no point in staring something we can't finish. But Atlas has been staying pretty close to their home so we shouldn't have any problems, as long as we don't provoke them. But let's focus on the task at hand ok?" He explained and I then nodded before putting my helmet on and walking over to FS as he followed suit since the Widow was right next to them. Suddenly Connor stopped me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Fredric. Just a reminder. These people have lost too many numbers already. Bring all Blizzard back home safely, Ok?" he asked with a soft yet serious tone. I nodded.

Connor then jumped up aboard.

"Pilot you're clear for take-off. Jacob, open the launch hatches we're goin' out". He commanded over the coms.

"Copy that friend, opening hatches now. Stay safe out there". Jacob radioed back. The roof then opened up and FS took flight with the Widow. BT and Connor followed closely behind the flying Titan. When we flew past the hatches Connor then radioed me.

"Alright mate, you know what to do, head to the designated location and mark the cache for pickup. If there's any Grimm in the Area you shoot to kill, if there's White Fang hold back and do not engage...Stay safe out there". He called.

"Copy that. You too Connor." I called back. And I started flying towards the supply cache coordinates with a Crow tailing behind me.

* * *

As I was heading to the co-ordinates, I checked fired a pulse in the area on the radar. But nothing came up.

"Well so far we have no Grimm on sight FS. Maybe it's their day off." I joked.

"The Grimm are extremely dangerous, always be on your guard." FS said.

"Yeah. Although, even though I've been here for a short while but it feels like a long time. Even I can't believe that they still can live in situations and environments like this."

"Humans are tenacious, they are a species that can always something out of nothing." FS commented.

"You got that right." I agred. Then suddenly hostiles appeared back on the radar. Blizzard Squad's comm came up.

"Sir! Hostiles inbound. Four Nevermores inbound!" Arron said over the comm.

"Alright, battle stations!" I commanded. "Finally, something to shoot at."

"Sir! Even if we are equipped with the turret on the Crow, we still can't puncture that kind of armour of that thing!" Duke said.

"You don't have to kill it, just distract it and give me covering fire. I'll handle the rest." I said. "Ready FS?"

"Always Pilot." FS said.

As FS and myself started heading towards the Nevermores, I stayed still and charged up the Railgun. Once it was charged, I fired it directly at their wings so they can't fly. One by one, they all get picked out of the sky. The Nevermores all fell to the ground and disabled, they all screeched, then a sentence that was music to my ears.

"Flight Core Ready." FS inform.

"Music to my ears, hit it!" I said excitedly.

"Flight core activated."

The missile pods open and the targeting system came on screen to my HUD.

"Well, that's new." I said. I programmed the targeting system to lock on to the Nevermores, and fire it on their position. The Flight Salvo Core was deployed but it fired in the air first then it quickly rains down onto the designated position and explodes on impact.

Just like an aerial artillery strike…..

What it took me by surprised was the missile where also cluster missiles as well. Just like an Amped Quad Rockets. After the impact, the secondary explosion was activated and boy was it a sight to behold. The Nevermores continued to screech in pain. Then Silence.

"Flight Core Offline." FS informs.

Blizzard Squad that was on the Crow was surprised with the amount of destruction caused from one attack. As the smoke clears, there was one more Nevermore that survived the after blast. It quickly made its last attempt for a counterattack, but then it was finished off by Blizzard Squad's Crow on board Turrets. The surviving Nevermore disintegrates as it falls, reminding me that the Grimm are not to be taken lightly. I signalled Blizzard Squad to continue our journey to the co-ordinates.

After a few minutes passed, we finally managed to reach our destination. The coast was surprisingly beautiful to watch but yet filled with hostility from enemy Grimm. As I land on the coastal area, FS scanned the surrounding territory for any Grimm scavengers and I disembarked from FS to accompany Blizzard Squad to secure the cache and signal for item extraction.

"No hostiles detected, Pilot. Area has been secured." notifies FS.

Once Blizzard Squad has secured the cache, Maxine deploys the flare. Duke calls in the extraction.

"Command, this is Captain Duke from Blizzard Squad. Cache has been secured. Awaiting extraction." Duke said.

"Blizzard Squad, this is Command. Extraction team are deployed and en-route. ETA seven minutes." Said Command over the comm.

As the comm shuts off, Duke gathers his team and updates them.

"Alright squad, we're holding our position until the extraction team arrives. Their ETA is seven minutes." Duke said. "Till' then hold your ground and make sure this thing makes back in one piece."

I nodded and so does the team as well. Then my datapad rang, I took it out to see what it was. It was a message.

From the Advocate.

" _ **Hey, Fredric! Long time no chat, or is it not see? Ah it doesn't matter. Anyway, I'm here to send you a message that I've given you access to an orbital weapon called the XS-1 Vulcan. It's a weaponised Laser satellite. In short, just imagine Ion's Laser Core but better and in space! You are fully authorised to use any of the programs that are in your datapad. You may be asking why, all I can say is this. Because you'll need it to what happens next."**_

 _ **Sincerely- The Advocate.**_

Then FS came over the comm in my helmet.

"Pilot, the noise of the flare has lured many Grimm nearby."

"Well, shoot. How many are we looking at FS?" I asked.

"In total of 187 Grimm, Pilot. There is a sixty to fourty percentage of ground and air. It would be impossible to defend off this many Grimm despite with the numbers we have now. I suggest using the Vulcan weapon that the Advocate gave us. It will give us the advantage of wiping them with one shot and not harming us in the process." FS informed.

At that moment, I'm asking myself why would the Advocate send us a weapon that was based another game? I know what that weapon does and where that's based from. Does he have Pilots like us in that other world and they were joining forces? But I couldn't let that get into my head; we were outnumbered by a huge margin. I can't risk Blizzard Squad getting hurt or even losing them. I made a promise, and I plan to keep that promise.

"Alright, I'll use the Vulcan. Are you about this FS?" I asked FS with a concern tone.

"Trust me, I've done the math." FS said confidently.

"Alright Blizzard Squad, I need you to hold off any of the Grimm that comes out from that forest. You are my last line of defence if all else fails. FS, I need you to hold the Grimm off while I access the Vulcan systems." I said to them and they all nodded with FS giving me thumbs up and I did the same.

As FS departs and holds them off, I quickly accessed the Vulcan systems on my datapad. The datapad then displays a satellite view of Remnant and the camera of the Vulcan zooms in to the location where I was. I could see all the Grimm coming towards my location, I had to react fast. There were many options to activate different functions, I quickly enable all of the functions and then it switches to the targeting weapon systems. It shows the blast radius of the orbital laser strike. And man, it was huge.

I quickly inform FS to evacuate the blast zone and regroup back to me. And she did. Then the weapon displays that it was activating charging weapon sequence. As it was charging, the noise can be heard all the way down here as well. And It sounded terrifying.

 _ **Weapons Charging at 5%**_

 _ **30%**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Um, Captain? Where's that noise coming from?" Arron said with a worried expression.

 _ **.**_

 _ **45%**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"It's getting ugly here, and I don't like that sound either." Said Marlow.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **78%**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Sir! What's that noise?" Duke asked with a slight worried tone. "That sound is like nothing I've heard before."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **90%**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"That my friend, is the sound of music." I said.

 _ **100%. Vulcan Weapons Charged.**_

"Let it rain….." I said as I pressed the activation button on my datapad.

 _ **Firing Laser systems….**_

Giant laser beams suddenly came down from the sky and wiping the Grimm away from the face of the Earth, clearing….killing…

.

Vaporising….

.

I controlled the beam to move to the Grimm, each one of the Grimm ran away from the beam as fast as they can as they were running away from the Laser strike. Next, I activated its secondary laser strike called the Light Show option. Three smaller laser beams came down surrounding and spinning around the primary charge of the Vulcan. The Grimm stood no chance; the destruction was over the top insane.

The silence fell once again as I deactivate the Vulcan. I embarked onto FS to scout the blast zone. I told Blizzard Squad to stay back in to secure the cache. Not even a few kilometres we set foot back into forest and we saw completely out of this world. The environment was completely destroyed, not one single plant survived the blast. The ground was completely scorched. Just like…..

.

.

Scorched Earth

.

.

.

I controlled FS to head back to the extraction area. Then the Condor dropship arrived to our location, and an transmission came on from the dropship.

"Good to know that, you guys are in one piece. But what in the world happened to the forest, it's like end of the world out there."

I looked back at the area as Blizzard Squad was hooking up the cache to the Condor and I thought about it. Then I finally got an answer.

"Let's just say, this might make things a lot more interesting." I said with a smile.

Once the cache was secured on the Condor, we all head back to the Carrier with Me taking the lead on FS.

.

.

.

Boy, do I have a story to tell once I get back.

* * *

 **(Author's Notes): There you have it, this has to be the most difficult story that I have written. And probably the most enjoyable story that I have written. I don't how this will go in the future but I got a feeling that this might be a one heck of a ride and it's a good adventure for these Pilot misfits. Now if you want to read the other pilot's perspective, go to Cronus Prime profile and read his side of the story. Have fun and see you all in the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4: Taking things to action

**Chapter 4** : Taking things to action

Once I arrived back at the camp site, it was almost evening. I saw Connor and BT came back as well with a successful mission of the cache. It was nothing different from the usual, but there was one big difference. They were all talking about that Giant Laser that came from the sky, heck even the news on the television was even talking about it. They're calling it The Light of the Mystery. Looks like I caught up quite a stir.

"So, how did yours go from your end Connor?" I asked.

"I'm not gonna lie, things just got a lot more complicated and Interesting on my end mate". Connor said.

I looked at him with a raised brow, then I saw BT unloading his additional cargo from the widow onto the carrier's floors. I couldn't believe my eyes. They managed to salvage an Ion, but what made it more fascinating.

.

.

.

It belonged to Slone.

.

.

.

I came over to take a closer look.

"Do you know whose titan this is mate?" Connor asked me with his arms crossed.

"Are you kidding me right? Of course I know whose titan this is. This is Slone's titan. How did you manage to find it here?" I asked him with curiosity.

"Believe it or not, I found it near the cache in the drainage pipe." Connor answered.

"So now the mercs are now here on Remnant, this whole situation just got a whole lot complicated and one additional threat to be taken seriously." I said as I crossed my arms. "When are we going to claim the other titans, because I think we'll have to do retrieve those as soon as possible before someone decides to reverse engineer our titan technology?"

"Well the thing is Slone, Kane and Viper are already dead, for roughly 15 years, So we only have Richter to deal with, and he's somewhere out there, we'll be sure to keep an eye out for him, I don't think Richter would go on a rampage for no apparent reason, so he'll be sure to keep it discrete when he travels." He explained.

"Good, but on top of that. Other than titan tech, my datapad just updated to have access to multiple schematics of other kinds of technologies and wonders." I said excitedly.

"What do you mean other kinds of tech?" Connor asked.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention about this. Did you feel the ground shake similar to an earthquake while you were on your mission?" I asked.

"Yea, but it wasn't strong though. I could even see that the sky turned slightly red at one direction. What was that though?"

"That my friend, is the XS-1 Vulcan." I showed him my datapad about the weapon.

"Holy…. How did you get this? If I remember correctly, this doesn't even exist in the Titanfall Universe, it's from Call of Duty Advanced Warfare." he asked with a slight excited expression.

I smiled and responded. "The Advocate gave me access to all the drones and vehicles and they are all on standby. And you are correct, this particular weapon does not exist in the Titanfall universe."

"This doesn't make sense, the Advocate looks for work for all merc Pilots on the Frontier, how would he get everything from Advanced Warfare?" he asked.

"I have no idea, it sounds like the Advocate has his influences all across the multiverse. At least the Vulcan is our first functional weapon that can be used from space." I responded.

"Too right, but use it as a last resort. I think the entire Kingdom saw the beam. Hell I'm pretty sure that Atlas saw it as well from their kingdom as well. Christ I dunno what to think of the Advocate now. Even though he's cryptic as all anything". he sighed. "Anyway let's see what we got". He said as he looked at my datapad. The way he looked at my datapad was an interesting expression. "My god these things are terrifying just by looking at their blueprints." he said in shock due to the sheer power these things could have on their own.

"Darn straight. Once it's been built, they'll deliver a serious kick to any unexpected surprises coming at us. So do we have enough materials to spare to make these? The sooner, the better. Because the unexpected doesn't wait for us that's for sure." I asked.

"Unfortunately no. We only started with enough resources to get started on Titans and several racks of Mechanised infantry". He said with a depressive tone. "But The Ship is stocked with several harvesters though, and we have the coordinates for several non-Dust resources on the drive I had with me. So we'll be able to get some more later. A Warden will be a ship allocated for you and me, that represents those of Authority. I mean Ironwood had one, Winter Schnee has one. I think. But regardless we'll need to wait until we can get a Harvester and an excavation team ready". He explained. "In the mean time we'll need to get back to the Cannon of RWBY, otherwise us being here will be irreverent to begin with". he added.

"Roger that, so what's our mode of transport on getting back?" I asked Connor.

Then a transmission came on my helmet.

 _ **Receiving encrypted transmission…**_

" _ **Who says you're building it? It's all ready to go. It's showtime…"**_

 _ **Sincerely - the Advocate.**_

Once the transmission ended, a ship came down from the sky and man it was once again a sight to behold. It wasn't just the normal Warden ship, it was the Warden Showtime variant. Damn son. The Advocate does like how to make an entrance for his deliveries. But then a though came to me, the Advocate just made a pun…

Looks like the Advocate strikes again.

As the ship was landing, all the soldiers in the nearby area were alerted and their guns raised.

"At ease men it's one of ours. Stand down." Connor commanded and the soldiers lowered their weapons and resume their normal routine.

"Too close for comfort." I relieved.

"Darn straight." He replied.

"Well, at least now we have our own ship and mode for transport. Let's board it and see what it has to offer then." I responded.

As we both enter the Warden, I head over to the cockpit to see the system specs to see what the Warden is equipped. As I linked my datapad with the Warden's core systems, the specs came up.

"Looks like the Warden came with a few modifications, it has three flares for its countermeasure, two turrets equipped both front and rear, a missile deployment bay, cloak systems and one deployment bay capable to deploy either ground forces or ordinance." I explained to Connor. "Since the ship has deployment bays on board, we can take whatever we need and load it in and it will send it right away if we ever call for it. But let's get back home first."

"Yes, lets." Agreed Connor. "Alright Frost, we're heading out again. BT and FS, make sure they stay safe, keep those titans going for that production line. We'll still need it to what's to come." Connor said to the crew and they all nodded.

Once Connor and myself are in the cockpit, I fired up the Warden and it flies off back to Beacon. It's about damn time we get head back home because after what happened today, I think that we both need some shuteye for tomorrow. Not to mention I have an 'appointment' with Ruby as well.

* * *

As we approach closer to civilization, I engage Cloak and continued its course. Just so that they don't see a weird object out of the sky and labelled it as Mysterious Flying Object of the day. Then we finally arrived at Beacon, we parked it at an area where no one will know to find it and we both disembarked from it.

"Well, it will remain here until we ever call it. I've activated its cloak systems so it won't get spotted." I explained.

"Alright, now head back to our dorms and get some shuteye. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He recommended and I agreed.

We activated our cloaks while using phase shift and walked to our dorms undetected. Then we disabled it and took off out helmets. "Home sweet home." I complemented. After that, we went to bed and man did I sleep like a princess on that night. All the worries just disappear as you sleep in comfort.

* * *

 _ **The next day…**_

As the next day arrived, I woke up to find that Connor already woken up before me. He even was already dressed.

"Bout' time you woke up sleeping beauty, get yourself ready. Today's the day." Connor chuckled.

"What day?" I asked but then hit with a sudden realization. "Today's is the day that Velvet gets bullied by Cardin and Jaune manages to fight off that Ursa. Isn't it?"

"Correct. But that's not all I have to say, I've overheard outside our dorm room from the people who passed by that they all heard and saw the Giant Red Beam. Looks like your fireworks did set off a really big bang." Informed Connor.

"At least, they didn't know it was us." I complemented. "Obviously I know that we can't interfere with Jaune's progression, but how about Velvet's? Maybe that can change something but still not interfere with the cannon timeline?"

"I Dunno" he replied. "I mean I guess you can help her with the bullying problem and all, and I mean she is Australian when I think about it. Also forgot to mention two things yesterday." He said to me.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"How the hell is Ruby so not suspicious about you but still of me? I mean She's barely met you and she's swooning over your Sniper rifle. What gives?" He asked with a gesture to make his point. Really? That's what he's been holding back from?

"Um, I don't know. That is a good question though. But who cares, if she fine by me, she could be fine by you. We both know that she's a crazy fanatic when it comes to weapons, I did my part. And it went well, even though it wasn't intentional. Now, it's your turn to show her what you got. Bring her anything like I don't know, cookies? Or a weapon that's she's never seen?" I said.

"I guess. If she manages to see a Titan like FS or BT, I think she'll pass out". he said in which I chuckled in response. He's right on that part, I mean who wouldn't. "Now the second thing I forgot to mention is...well. remember when I said Richter was the last Predator standing?" He asked in which I nodded. "Well, when I cleared the area at MT Glenn I was contacted...by Ash". I confessed.

"You… what?" I said with a dumbstruck look on my face.

"Yea. As in the RONIN Boss in the game. She apparently knows who we are and she still has beef against BT, but she wants me to work with her and help kill Richter who's been hunting her. Turns out Viper, Slone and Kane died within a week and a half of getting here. I found Slone's Titan in a drainage pipe as we already know". He explained before continuing. "She's apparently going as an information broker, like Liara in Mass Effect if you've played the games. Also, I'd rather not tick her off I saw what she did to a White Fang camp, and she was using her RONIN as well at the time. The way I See it, if we have Ash on our side, we've got a powerful ally we can call at any time. She was never really loyal to Blisk and his mercs in the first place, if we have her on our side we can have valuable intel on our enemies". he stated in detail.

"Well, the bright side is that now we got Ash is on her good side and she is our information handler." I said. "But now the next situation is, what do I use to handle Cardin without permanently scarring that poor guy?"

"Hey, whatever works with you." He replied.

"I guess I'll go with the tactical abilities, a bit of everything should make me satisfied." I complemented with a smile on my face.

"Slow down there mate, you can knock him out. Not kill the guy." He interrupted.

"I'm only going to give the ol' Late hit and the 2-3-2. That should be enough to knock him out." I said.

"Alright, if you say so." He sighed. "Anyway, get changed."

I quickly get changed to start the day.

"Alright, let's get to work shall we?" I offered. We then head to the cafeteria where the scene is played out, and boy did it feel weird when you are actually there comparing to looking at a computer screen.

There they were, Team JNPR and Team RWBY sitting together and Nora was talking about her story with Ren correcting her of what really happened while they were together back then.

"This time, let's sit together with them." I said.

"Are you sure? Even though, they still don't trust us." He defended. "Well, all aside from Yang of course." He added quickly.

"Obviously not with them, only on the same table and keep a bit of distance but close enough so I can get to Cardin and teach him a lesson." I explained.

"Alright if you say so." He sighed.

We quickly grabbed our breakfast and headed towards RWBY and JNPR's table, then we sat a few feet away from them. The two teams… beside Yang gave us the glare, but eventually resumed their conversation. Suddenly someone yelled out as if someone was hurt, then we turned our direction to where the sound came from.

It was Cardin and his boys bullying Velvet by pulling her bunny ears. Then I turn towards to Connor and he gave me the nod. I stood up and walked towards Cardin's direction.

"Alright, time to do a little morning workout." I said confidently as I stretched. Then I shouted at Cardin to get his attention. "Hey Cardin! You do know that's it's wrong picking against an innocent girl faunus."

Then Cardin turned towards my direction and he let go of her ears. "Well, well. It isn't the famous Soldier boys."

"Yep, that's us." I replied. Then I saw Velvet looking at me, I signaled her to run. And she did.

"We heard rumors about you, forcing Headmaster Ozpin to accept you into Beacon for example." Cardin said.

"Oh really, that's a surprise." I joked.

"That or you're just a f***ing c*nt dickwad" Connor called without care.

"You got some nerve coming to me and telling me what to do. Fight me here, and right now. I can crack coconuts with my elbow." Cardin said proudly.

"Well, I crack walnuts with my arse cheeks. How about that?" I rebutted. Then it made Cardin laughed but then he goes serious a moment later and changed to fighting stance and he goes in for the first punch.

"Sigh…. I should really know how to negotiate better." I sighed. Then I activated my Stim and I dodged his first punch as the world around me moves slower, then I pulled him to turn around and I gave him the 2-3-2 execution but Cardin was still standing.

"Well, you're a tough one. Time to turn this up a notch." I said. Then I quickly ran towards Cardin with Stim still active and I pulled him to the ground and gave him the Late Hit execution. His body was slowly landing towards the ground, I switched off my Stim and the world around me returns back to normal speeds. Next thing I knew, Cardin was unconscious.

I turned my attention towards his teammates. "Well, care to join in?"

The words chilled them to the bone and quickly sped off. The students around me were amazed including Team JNPR and Team RWBY but some were horrified. But that didn't matter, until Glynda Goodwitch came to see the ruckus I caused.

"Mr. Miles, what in the world are you doing?" she questioned. And she was not in a happy mood. "And Why is Mr. Winchester laying on the ground unconscious?"

"Well, Ma'am. Cardin here bullied poor Velvet over there and I reacted to stop him." I said as I pointed to Velvet as she was standing next to the cafeteria's entrance. "He was extensively pulling her rabbit ears. Ma'am."

Glynda asked Velvet to confirm my story.

"Is it true, Ms. Scarlatina?" she asked.

"Yes. It's true. That person saved me. Ms. Goodwitch." Velvet replied.

Glynda then let out a sigh and turns her attention back to me. "Alright Mr. Miles, you're free to go. But please carry Mr. Winchester to the Nurse's office before you leave."

"Yes, ma'am." I agreed. Then I quickly signaled Connor to help me carry Cardin to the Nurse's Office.

Suddenly Connor whispered something to me. "Not bad, Fred. You really did a number on this guy." Connor said.

"Well, yeah. He was a jerk anyway." I replied back. And we left the cafeteria.

"That. Was. amazing!" shouted Nora randomly.

* * *

Once we dropped off Cardin at the Nurse's office, Connor and I went to our classes for the day.

As we arrived to our class, we saw that Glynda Goodwitch was taking our classes today. Great, her again…. As we sat down on our seats, Velvet was standing next to me with her shyness showing.

"Um…Thank you for saving me Mr. Miles." She thanked and she bowed.

I smiled and said. "No need to thank me, I treat everyone fairly. When someone is in distress, I always help out. And please call me Fredric. It's weird for someone talking to me like I'm some kind of business guy."

"Okay, Fredric. Anyway, thanks again." She thanked again and she went back to her seat as class was starting. I looked at Ruby and she quickly looked away. I swear that girl is up to something….

"Okay class, settle down." She said to the class and they all did so. "Today we are heading towards the Forever Fall Forest as for today's excursion. So you all can head over to your lockers or back to your dorms to gather whatever you need to get ready. We are leaving in 10 minutes and regrouping back here. You're free to go."

Once Glynda finished her announcement, all of the students left the classrooms to get ready.

* * *

Once we arrived at our dorms, we quickly gather our items to get ready for our excursion trip. Connor asked a question.

"So, despite that Cardin's unconscious. Is he going to be alive by the time that the excursion starts?" he asked.

"Yeah, he should be up by now. His aura can recharge quite fast so there's nothing to worry about." I responded.

I strapped myself with the usual gear that I normally wear, the good old, Amped KraberAP-Sniper Rifle, Amped G2A5 Battle Rifle, holstered Amped Smart Pistol and important datapad and laptop. Once I'm done with my gear, I looked at the time on my watch to see I still had some time to kill. So, I took a box and stored the some of my gear that I won't use into the box.

"What are you doing Fred?" he asked.

"I'm bringing some of my gear that I won't use for now into this box and transfer it to the Warden, since I have some time to kill." I said.

"Um, alright…. But can you make it in time before the we're called back to the class?" he questioned. "Heck are you even you'll even get spotted?

"Well, with Stim, anything is possible. Just go ahead without me. I'll catch up." I responded and then I activated my Stim and ran to the Warden Ship.

As I arrived there, I saw the Warden. Nobody has spotted it yet. Thank Goodness. I opened the Warden's Hangar Bay and started loading my gear in some of the drop pods. The others I placed it into a Weapons Locker.

Once I finished up loading the rest of the gear, I quickly exited the Warden and bolted back to the classroom. Once I arrived there, I opened the door and to see everyone is already there but me. I looked at my watch only to have two minutes to spare, looks like I arrived just in time. I deactivate Stim and walked towards my seat next to Connor.

As I was walking to my seat, I can see a few people looking at me weirdly and a few with amazement with the gear I was holding. But two outliers that made it more awkward to the situation was that Ruby was all over the moon looking at my gear and Cardin was staring me like hawk. Looks like he hates me even more now. Once I took my seat, Glynda resumed.

"Looks like all of you are here, alright everyone. Let's go." She said and the class followed her to the Forever Fall. I saw Connor staring at Yang and she gave him a friendly smile. I smirked.

"Shut up." He muttered and he put back on his helmet and I did the same.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes walking later…...**_

As we travelled through the Forever Fall, I was amazed with the beauty of the red leaves. It was a sight that I would never forget. Then Glynda explains the objective today.

"Yes students, the forest of the Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside the forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." She explained. Then she passed each of us a jar. "Each of you is gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

I paid close attention to Cardin and Jaune. And I saw Cardin dragging Jaune to go with Cardin's group. Looks like someone hasn't learned their lesson yet….

"Come on, buddy – let's go!" Cardin said to Jaune.

As the group splits up into their own sub-group, Connor and myself went our own ways but following Cardin's group. Once we arrived at the top of the tree where Cardin's group can't see us, we activated our cloaks just to be sure to only survey them. We both saw Team CRDL making themselves as comfortable as possible by leaning on stones, trees and the ground while Jaune returns to the group with six jars, setting them down just as he collapses face-down. Ouch, poor guy. The surrounding team gets up in response.

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Cardin teased.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff…" Said Jaune still on the ground, cross-eyed and sounding dizzy.

"Greeeat, great, great. So Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?"

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes." Jaune responded nodding, still exhausted.

"Well, come with me, and you'll find out." Cardin said as he lifts Jaune up.

Jaune moans and gulps in worry.

The group then perched on a hilltop overlooking the other students, team CRDL and Jaune squeezed between Cardin and Russel Thrush to peak their heads over the crest and watch as everyone is retrieving their samples of sap. Jaune was still confused.

"Cardin, wh-what's going on?" he asked.

"Payback." He said as he staring at the unsuspecting group sharply.

"Pyrrha….?" Asked Jaune softly with his eyes widens in understanding. "Wh-what are you-?"

"That's the girl. Red-haired know-it-all, think she's so smart. Alright boys….." said Cardin pulling out a buzzing cardboard box with a large W written on its sides. "Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work."

Russell grabs Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughs in nervousness. Damn Cardin, you're going that far huh?

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets." Said Cardin looking at Pyrrha finishing her sap collection. "I'm thinking it's time we teach her a thing or two."

The members of CRDL get up. Cardin offers his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove the jar into his grasp.

"And you're gonna do it." Said Cardin.

"Do what?" shocked Jaune.

"Hit her with the sap!" Cardin said as he leans in close to Jaune's face. "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune looks down at the jar of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning teammates waiting to see what happens. Jaune turns towards the group and aims his throw at an oblivious and smiling Pyrrha, trying to steel his nerves and shaking hard to do the deed, but ultimately steels himself for what he's about to do. Come on, Jaune. Don't do it buddy.

.

.

.

"No." said Jaune confidently.

"What did you say?" said Cardin surprised.

"I said… NO!" Jaune shouted at Cardin as he grips the jar tightly and throws it back at Cardin.

Jaune instantly recoiling his hands to himself as he looks at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap. The other team leader, however, just looks at himself and laughs darkly.

"Oh, you've done it now…." Laughed Cardin. Then suddenly he punches Jaune to the ground. "You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." He picks bruised Jaune while the rest of Team CRDL watches. "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces."

Jaune's head hanging back. "I don't care what you do to me…" Then he looks at Cardin with fury. "…but you are not messing with my team."

"What? You think talk like that make you tough?" Cardin asked with a momentary shock. "You think you're a big strong man now?"

Jaune smiles in defiance. Enraged Cardin roars and raises his fists, but just as the hit connects, a bright light shines from Jaune, and when the white fades from the screen, Cardin is crying out in pain as he holds his hand. Jaune, now back on the ground but completely healed, looks confusedly at his hands as they faintly glow white. While he stares, though, Sky Lark kicks Jaune in the back and gets him on his stomach, but he looks up and glares at the approaching Cardin.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are…"

"Enough Cardin!" he shouted as he uncloaked and walked up to the group and I followed behind him.

"Connor? Fredric?" he said in surprise.

"Hey Jaune." I answered casually while switching my G2A5 safety off. We both opened our visors on our helmets so that we were facing them eye to eye.

"You got a lot of nerve attempting to do that little stunt of yours Cardin. But I'm here to make sure you're gonna pay for your actions." He said with venom in his voice, he then see the box of Rapier Wasps and he turned to me. "If you could do the honour mate?" he asked and I nodded. I walked up to the box but Cardin was about to stop him, he raised his gun and made him freeze in his tracks. Connor then gave me a firestar, I took a step back and tossed it at the box. The Wasps were then burnt to a crisp and left nothing but ashes.

Seconds later a Roar was heard and two Ursa Majors came out of the bush to our right. Cardin's team was chased by one of them but the other turned in our direction. Our helmets closed up and had our weapons raised. The gunfire should have the main group come running in our general area. The Major tried to go for Connor but I fired several round from my G2A5 in its side but had little effect. The gun was amped and it still damage the damn thing. It then went for a swipe at me but I jumped out of the way. Connor then unloaded his R-201 Carbine while it was distracted and aimed for the unarmoured bits, doing the damage we were looking for. The Major then turned back to Connor and went for a pounce, but Connor dodged that one too. He sure is quick, I'll give him that. He dodged out of the way and used his grapple to latch onto a tree before letting go.

I switched to my Kraber and fired at it's leg, shattering any bone that might be in there. However this Grimm was persistent. Connor went in for a close range attack but it went for a swipe, forcing him to change tactics and use his Phase Shift to get to safety and reappeared next to me. This is taking too long, this has to stop now.

"Go and find Jaune, I'll take care of this and catch up with ya!" I said to Connor, and he nodded in response before he bolted to where the cannon takes place. I fired a few more of the G2 to grab his attention and focusing on me. "Alright buddy, it's just the two of us. Let's dance!"

* * *

As the Ursa Major lunges towards me, I deployed my Grapple right at the Ursa and overshoot it to land on its neck, then I aimed my Amped Kraber directly at its neck and fired it at point blank range. The explosive round fired through the Ursa's neck but only blown off the one part of the neck, but the Ursa was still alive. I quickly fired the second round and managed to finally kill the Ursa Major. Then it dissipates into the air.

Thank Goodness that's over.

* * *

I quickly collected the tree sap from the nearest trees of the Forever Fall and stored it in two jars.

Once I was done with the tree sap collection, I followed to Connor's location and ran to see the action but I was too late.

"What did I miss?" I said exhausted with my Kraber in hand and Connor chuckled.

"Nothing you haven't seen before mate." He replied patting my shoulder. "Head back to the group, you got our jars of sap right?" He asked me and I jerked my thumb up to my backpack to say yes.

"Ok, head on back, I'm gonna have a word with Jaune." He stated as I nodded and walked off.

As I went back to regroup with the group, I can already see team CRDL was having a huge lecture from Ms. Goodwitch. On top of that, I can see Jaune is being comforted by Team JNPR and Team RWBY too was having a good time.

As I walked back to Beacon, I then saw Connor catching up with me. Knowing that we have taken this one step victory but many steps are still yet to be taken. But only a certain someone decided to spoil the mood was Ruby, who could not stop hugging my left arm. I looked down at her and she looked back at me, I blushed and looked away, dang she's cute.

"I guess the reason your hugging my arm is because you're eager to look at my weapons isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes. You promised me, and I expect you to follow it." She answered.

I smiled and laughed a bit as we continued to walk together back to Beacon. And of course Connor who has been surprisingly keeping his mouth shut.

Well, she's not wrong. Promises are meant to be kept. And I planned to keep that promise.

* * *

 **(Author's Notes): Well, we are close to the end of the first Volume. Thank you guys for sticking with me for all this time, even though this is my first collaboration project. Thank you Cronus Prime for giving me the opportunity to improve. And of course you guys the fellow readers who take your time and read this. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. It was a fun ride. So without further or do, see you all in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Evolution

**Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter. Now as you have read Cronus Prime's latest chapter of We gaze upon Shoulder of Giants, he said that it was a solo piece, not a collaboration piece, which is true. So without further or do.**

 **Standby for Titanfall!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5** : Evolution

It has been a day since the Forever Fall incident. Obviously I am a man of my word, I showed Ruby my Kraber-AP Sniper Rifle when we got back from the excursion. She was confused but yet ecstatic, which is a weird way to describe her expression but it is my best shot of describing her as of now. After the little 'appointment' with Ruby, I was on my way back to the dorms but only interrupted by an incoming transmission. It was from the Advocate. Oh boy, what does he have for us this time?

* * *

 _ **Receiving Encrypted transmission…**_

 _ **Hello Fredric, hope you are doing well. Now I know that you are at the end of first Volume and you are excited. However, I have a request to you and it has to be complete by you and you alone. The reason why I am sending you this transmission is that at this rate, Connor thinks he is on time with the schedule. Unfortunately, as Volume Two begins according to our calculations, it will slow the progress even more. Which you and him will not make it in time when the breach arrives. Therefore, I am stepping in to boost your help just keep you all in check. There are a few things I have deployed with these sets of coordinates for you to claim. They are sent to your HUD, and go by strictly in order from top to the bottom. Tell Connor that you'll be away with FS for a while but do not tell him about your purpose. I decided to cook up a surprise for him to thank him for all of his hard work. And of course you as well. You're going to like what you see.**_

 _ **Sincerely – The Advocate.**_

* * *

"Well, shoot. This isn't going to be easy…." I said to myself. I quickly sent Connor a message of my departure on a special request and called FS to meet up with me.

"Hey FS, come in." I called.

"FS-1041 on standby. What do you request Pilot?" She asked.

"I need you to regroup with me on my location now."

"Copy that Pilot. Flight mode engaged at ETA 2 minutes." She replied.

I quickly saw that FS was moving to my location and fast. I quickly head into the Emerald Forest to let her land there without anyone seeing. Once FS arrived at my location, I embarked onto FS.

"Northstar systems transferred to Pilot." FS informed.

"Alright FS, we're going to be busy and on our own for a while. So I'm uploading these set of coordinates to you now." I said as I upload the data coordinates that the Adovcate gave to me to FS. "We have to go strictly from top to bottom. Let's start with the first one."

"Pilot, the first coordinate is located in 204km in altitude above us."

"You're joking me, that's in space. How the heck are we supposed to-" I argued. Then suddenly a bright light flashed before us and next thing we knew. I couldn't believe this is even possible. We're in space…. And in front of me… is a Paladin….from Call of Duty Advanced Warfare…

"Oh….. you're pulling my leg now… Is this real?!" I exclaimed with excitement. Then FS responded as her system came back online.

"Pilot, the Paladin has been given to us by the Advocate as its use as a Multifunction Base Station. It is online and operational. " FS informed. Jeez, that thing is going to hurt more when combined with the Vulcan firing all at once.

"FS, are you able to operate and fly in orbital space?" I asked. I didn't expect the Advocate would send us to space. Thank goodness my helmet was on.

"Affirmative Pilot, the modified thrusters are operational and able to function in space."

Thank you Hammond Industries…

As I controlled FS around the Paladin to look around for an opening, I was amazed with the size when looking up close. It's almost 6 times the size as the standard Crow ships that we have. But still the super carrier is much bigger than this. I finally found an opening, as I approached the opening. I disembarked from FS and controlled my arrival at its hangar bay area with my jump kit. After I landed at the hangar bay, I told FS to secure the area near the Paladin while I get its systems linked. And she did. The hangar bay closes and gravity was restored.

As gravity was restored in the hangar bay, I quickly headed for its cockpit where the main operations is there. Once I arrived at the Paladin's cockpit, I linked my datapad and laptop to the Paladin's systems.

 _ **Orbital Paladin Systems…**_

 _ **Quad 30mm Explosive MG Turrets: Online**_

 _ **Laser Guided Rockets: Online**_

 _ **Remote Controlled Missile System: Online**_

 _ **105mm Cannon: Online**_

 _ **Pilot Link: Standby**_

 _ **Flare Countermeasure Count: 4**_

 _ **Cloak Systems: Online**_

 _ **Pods: Online and Ready for deployment**_

"Can't believe that the Advocate has access to all of this. Makes me think twice about going up against him." I said to myself. "FS, how's it looking from out there?"

"Area has been secured." She said.

"Thanks FS, keep on guard. I'm just finishing up here."

Once I was done adjusting and linking the Paladin's systems, I called in FS to regroup with me and embarked onto FS to move on to its next set of coordinates.

"Alright, FS. We're done here. I've activated its long range proximity turrets on standby just in case if anything tries to hijack it and I'll know as well. On top of it, I can access its systems remotely on a secure channel." I informed FS and she gave me a thumbs up. Huh, she learning. "Next one FS."

"The next set of coordinates are located on Remnant's Moon." Said FS.

The moon? Why did the Advocate want to send us to the moon? But I didn't complain, a request is a request after all.

"Alright FS, take us there." I said and FS took flight and heading towards the Remnant's Moon.

* * *

A few hours went by, I took a nap while letting FS on auto mode to continue its course. Damn, even with the fastest thrusters on known technology, they still take up a few hours. Then FS woke me up.

"Pilot, we are almost near the moon." She informed.

I opened my eyes, and to see that the moon is half destroyed. Can't believe that something so powerful can destroy the moon. Well, part of it anyway.

FS landed on the moon's surface scanned the planet's surface for the location of the coordinates. Then ping went off.

"FS, there is feedback coming from my scans." She said. "Distance is 500 meters from here."

"Alright take us to it." I said.

Once we arrived at the location that the coordinates lead us, I saw a crate on the surface just sitting there. Waiting to be claimed. But this crate did not look like the ones that the Advocate normally sends us.

I got a feeling I'm going to like this or forever hate this….

I quickly disembarked with a controlled descent on the moon's surface and approached the treasure.

"Guard Mode activated, scanning for hostiles." FS informed.

As I touched the crate, it felt like it was using high grade materials to manufacture this crate.

"Wow…How long have you been here? FS, can you scan this package to see what it is?"

FS then holstered her Railgun and started scanning the elite crate.

"Pilot, scans indicate that this crate is using a science grade materials for transport. Whatever inside this crate, could mean something that the Advocate gave you can be very important."

What could be so important that even the Advocate had to send it to outer space and only me to find it?

"Alright stand back, this might get ugly." I said nervously.

As I slowly lifted up the crate, it revealed something that I have never seen before…

"What is this?" I questioned. I picked it up and my helmet's HUD scanned it.

 _ **Modified Stim Transfer Gauntlet**_

 _ **Description: The STIM-021 Gauntlet is a wrist wearable technology that allows the user to heal any target it touches. No matter what condition the patient is at with the exception of death state. Can be also used by the user as well. If stacked on top of the user who is using his/her personal Stim while injured, the recovery rate is increased.**_

It's just like Christmas Morning…

I wore it and it came online. The light green source light came up and immediately I know that this is going to save a lot of people. Then another transmission came online which was from the Advocate to check up on us.

 _ **Receiving Encrypted Transmission….**_

 _ **Hello Fredric, I sent you one of my personal prototype gauntlet. Hope you put some good use into that thing. Because you're going to need it. Now go to your last coordinates.**_

 _ **Sincerely – The Advocate**_

I embarked back into FS.

"Alright FS, where does the last coordinates lead us to?" I asked.

"The last coordinates lead us back to the caves of the Emerald Forest." She said. "According to my calculations, it would take us three days at most to travel even at max velocity."

"Alright, take us to it." I said. Then I took a snooze while leaving controls to FS.

* * *

 _ **A few days later….**_

"Wake up, Pilot. We have arrived." Said FS. "Apologies Pilot, my calculations were off. It took us almost an entire week to arrive here due to the Grimm nearby when I was travelling."

"Don't worry FS, it's fine. As long we're here and safe, that's all it matters." I said forgivingly.

"Thank you Pilot." She thanked.

We had arrived at the Emerald Forest. I looked over my datapad to see that Connor has been calling me quite a few times. He even left me message as well. I clicked the latest message and it opens. Voice only.

"Fred, its Connor where the hell are you man? I left like 4 messages and you haven't responded to any of them. Look a certain Kunoichi had ran away from Beacon and I'm handling it now. However I need you back at Home, we need to do something about our shortage of people there. Look….. Wherever you and FS are, just call me to let me know where you are and what the hell you're doing I've had to get help from BT in order to find you. Just, call me ok? Ok bye."

The message ends….

"Damn, that dire now huh?" I said as I scratched my head and let out a sigh. "FS, on screen with my datapad."

FS then displays my datapad and enlarged. I accessed the XS-1 Vulcan's camera to see where Connor is now. I looked up closer to see that Connor was on the docks where Episode 16 takes place. He even was with Blake and Sun too.

I'm sorry guys…. I should have been there for you.

I switched off my datapad and disembarked from FS as we have arrived at the coordinates the Advocate told us to go. I looked around to only find an abandoned house. As I entered the house, I saw some kind of pod. But what is more interesting, is that it was a simulacrum. Female Stim variant with and custom paint job as well. White cloak and red and silver body paint. It looked very familiar and it was on the tip of my tongue. Then I received another transmission from the Advocate.

 _ **Receiving encrypted transmission…**_

 _ **Hello Fredric, I know this is getting ridiculous with the transmissions but I have come in and check with you with every coordinates you arrive so you know what you're looking after. Now, the Simulacrum you're looking at is for an asset in recovery called Summer Rose. Yes, she alive. But that's not the point. It is a custom Simulacrum that I designed specifically for her. Please keep it safe. You are to deliver this package back to your camp safely. The instructions will come when Connor is ready to awake her. Thanks.**_

 _ **Sincerely – The Advocate.**_

The transmission ends and I was beyond gobsmacked. Summer is alive and Connor didn't tell me that? Damn, that makes this delivery extra important then. I pushed the pod out of the house and told FS to carry this back to the camp site. I embarked onto FS and she picks it up and flew back to camp.

* * *

A few hours passed and we've finally arrived at the camp site. I disembarked from FS and told some of the men nearby to push this into the carrier and place it near at the Regeneration Bay. I saw Jacob Frost coming over to greet me.

"Well, good to see you back in one piece Fredric." Said Jacob and he shook my hand and I shook his as well. "Connor was calling you, have received any of his messages?"

"Thanks and yes I did receive it but I'm on strict orders from the Advocate to make he does not know where I am now." I replied.

"I see, so what have you brought us back?" he asked.

"This is a Simulacrum; it is for the patient in recovery. But tell your men to not damage the package at any cost. It is fragile."

"Yes, sir." Jacob saluted. "Where are you going Fredric?"

"I don't know, but there are a few more things I got to get it done. If Connor ever calls you to know about my whereabouts. Tell him that I'm on a personal errand."

I embarked onto FS and flew to our last coordinates.

* * *

A few minutes passed and we've arrived at an area in the Emerald Forest which was near the coast. Similar to the location where I first did the claim and extract mission back then with Blizzard Squad. I disembarked from FS and a waypoint was placed for me to a nearby cave. Another transmission from the Advocate again.

 _ **Receiving encrypted transmission…**_

 _ **Your last coordinates lead you to a cave, you will find a heavy duty crate. Inside there should be a chip. It's an AI. Her name is Irene. Take good care of her. She's the big jump boost to the Mac-Allen Class Carrier.**_

 _ **Sincerely – The Advocate**_

"Well, shoot." I cursed myself. I told FS to be on guard until I return. Switched on my Visor to night vision mode so I can see in the dark as I enter further into the cave.

While I was journeying through the cave, it was long and earie. At least I have night vision mode to thank for. Then suddenly a death stalker walker was spotted and I took in position ready to jump as it was headed this way. Once it was in view, I jumped on top of it and the death stalker started to shake me off which I hold on to with my grapple. But the rodeo is causing the cave to collapse. Luckily the cave rubble hits the death stalker and crushes its head and it dissipated to confirm that the Grimm is dead. But the cave structure was unstable and I had to find that crate containing the AI fast. I proceeded further into the dark hazardous cave to finally found the crate and took it with me. I activated stim and ran as fast as possible. Then FS came over the intercom.

"Pilot, your heart is accelerating. Are you in distress?" she asked.

"FS, I got the package but the cave is falling apart. Try holding the structure until I-" I said but then I was crushed by a rock that contained me and unable to move.

"Pilot…losing contact….. Pilot…. we…. emergency…. contacting…." FS continue to reach but cuts off due to the rubble was blocking ahead that is causing the mass signal jam. The rocks fell in front of me and trapped me in.

With the AI package in hand, I tried to Phase Shift to see the if the dimension updates immediately or not. Thankfully it wasn't, the cave was still clear. So I ran through the cave with stim and Phase Shift active until I have successfully exited the cave.

Once I exited Phase Dimension, I then saw FS who was attempting to remove the rubble.

"Hey! I'm over here." I shouted. Then FS turned around and walked towards me. She grabbed me and placed into her cockpit.

"So does that mean you worry about me?"

"Affirmative Pilot." Said FS robotically. Sometimes, she can be quite cold….

"Alright, let's get this package back to camp and wrap this up." I recommended and she agreed.

* * *

Once we arrived back at the camp once again, Jacob was standing there awaiting my arrival.

"Hey Jacob."

"You almost gave us the fright here, though we might have lost you. Jeez, I don't think that Connor wouldn't like the idea either." Jacob said worried.

Which was true.

"Anyway, let's get to the bridge. The Advocate sent me an AI for the ship. Let's get to that shall we?"

As we arrived at the bridge of the Mac-Allen Class Carrier, I opened the crate to reveal a chip module glowing in Orange. Jacob was surprised and amazed.

"It's…. beautiful. Is this the AI? It doesn't … speak." He said. Really?

"That's because it needs to be installed to the Carrier's mainframe." I explained. I quickly installed into the ship's mainframe in the bridge. Then…. the whole system shuts down….

"Is that supposed to happen?" Jacob asked?

"Uh, oops…"

Then the ships system boots back up.

"There we go, she's alive!" I said excitedly. "Probably she needs a reboot to get her accustomed to the place."

"Yeah, I'm surprised that you haven't got a ship AI on board this rust bucket." Said the female voice coming from the console. She was glowing orange, young adult looked in the 20s with long hair and in long sleeved shirt and jeans with women shoes.

Not so bad in terms of taste…. *cough* Anyway….

"Your name is Irene correct?" I asked.

"Yes, I am AI IRNE-0747. And I am officially part of the ship's system. Therefore, its shipmaster now." She introduced. "You may call me Irene."

"Cool, my name is-" I tried to introduce but Irene intervened.

"I know who you are. Your Fredric Miles, a pilot. And your Jacob Frost. Then there's Connor Camerone who is away right now." She said. Well, she intelligent. "I pretty much have been informed who is who on this ship."

"Okay great, now what can you do as an AI in this ship?" I asked.

"Well, for starters. I can check the conditions and control of all titans manufactured here, ships engines and pretty much everything happens, I can see as well." She informed.

"Can you make this thing fly?"

"Of course I can! I'm a shipmaster AI after all. But unfortunately my protocols are to be confirm by Fredric, Connor and Jacob in order to proceed the flight procedures. In addition of external pilots to control the ship as well is needed. I may be able to fly this thing, but it still requires a ship crew to fly"

"Okay, get yourself up to speed with the ship's settings. I'll be heading out." I said exhausted and she agreed. "Jacob, you have the con."

"Yes, sir." Jacob responded.

As I exited the ship, it was already in the middle of the night. Damn, time sure does fly by when you're having fun. I saw FS on the security cameras in my datapad was already in the Titan holding bay getting the diagnostics treatment for the next mission and prepping her on standby. I then switched the screen to the Paladin's systems, I looked over the drop pods that are stored on the Paladin. I could not believe my eyes, the pods are not normal pods, they are transport pods for the AP-3X…

 _ **AP-3X Reactor Systems….**_

 _ **Dual Laser Turret Systems: Online**_

 _ **Missile Barrage: Online**_

 _ **Boosters: Online**_

 _ **Trophy System: Online**_

 _ **Armour Hull Integrity: 100%**_

"Oh my, this is going to be fun to deploy." I thought to myself happily.

I put away my datapad and headed back to civilisation on a Samson with a team escorting me. Once we arrived, I hoped off and thanked the escort team. Then they returned back to camp.

I looked at the time and it was still night time. The dorms doors would be locked by now. Even I could wall run to my dorm room, but the windows would be locked. So I took the rest of my time to look around the city streets of Vale. It was peaceful and quiet. Only my sense of direction somehow managed to lead me to the aftermath of the Episode Black and White. Man, it was a total mess. Precious Cargo of Dust was ruined near a crashed Bullhead, more Bullheads are still on the waters sliced clean open.

Good Job Penny….

I went inside of the unguarded crime scene to salvage to see what I can do with the Bullhead carrying the Dust Cargo. Obviously, I will not skip out in terms of taking a few dust with me in the process. It's not like they can still use it after half of it was triggered by the explosion. As I was salvaging through the cockpit of the Bullhead, I remember something about a black box is always contained in every aircraft for investigation. So I went to the back of the Bullhead and retrieved it due to the back end of the Bullhead was blown open.

I strapped it on my back and continue salvaging from the wreckage. I managed to come across an earpiece connected to the Underground network that the White Fang are using. Then an idea struck.

I quickly took my datapad and sync the network that the earpiece is connected to my datapad, then run an untraced scan to all the of the underground networks to hack myself into their communication devices. Now I feel like I'm doing some Watch_Dogs hacking backdoor stuff. As I was in the middle of my work, I was then suddenly being pointed with a gun behind my head. Then a familiar voice was spoken.

"Don't move, or this is going straight through your skull." Said Sun.

"Well, it isn't the great stowaway Sun Wukong." I said amusingly.

"How do you know my name?" asked Sun. I then activated my Phase shift to disappear and reappear near him.

"Well, news spreads pretty fast out here in Vale." I said joking. "The more important matter is this, isn't it past your bedtime?"

"What were you doing in a crime scene?" he interrogated ignoring my question.

"Well, I was busy doing some salvaging. Besides, that area is not a crime scene. In my books, it's called 'Area of Opportunity'." I explained but his was in a stance ready to fight me at any time.

"*Sigh* Don't worry buddy I'm not here to fight you. In fact, I was thinking looking for you. Oh, names Fredric Miles." I introduced with my right hand forward waiting for a handshake.

"Wait, Fred?" he said. "As in Fred that you went missing and Connor shouted your name for your unexplained absence Fred? Come to think of it, you are wearing similar outfits between Connor and you"

I got a feeling that I'm going to have a major scolding….

"Yes, and I do know Connor as well." I answered. Then he stored his weapon away and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Fred" greeted Sun.

"Now, mind telling me what happened here?" I asked. And he agreed to tell the whole story.

Even though I've heard it before but not with a mix of Pilot action.

As Sun finished telling the story of the White Fang Dust raid, I quickly learned that Connor was fighting Richter. The surviving mercenary of the Apex Predators. The story also sounded like Connor struggled a bit on his one on one titan brawl. At the end of it, Connor said that he's going to explain everything to what we're doing up to now tomorrow to the team. I was surprised, sounds like it was time to spill the beans huh?

By the time Sun finished telling me the story, it was 7:03am.

"Oh shoot, I better get back to my dorm." I said and waved. "Thanks for the whole story, I'll catch you next time!"

He waved back and I quickly activated my Stim and ran as fast as my legs can go.

Once I arrived at the dorms, the doors were open.

Finally.

As I reached my room, Connor was standing there waiting with his arms crossed.

"Now, where the heck you been Fredric?" he asked with his arms crossed while tapping his finger on his crossed arm.

.

.

.

.

"Man, do I have story to tell you." I said excited.

* * *

 **And Volume One has come to a close. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter contains only my side of the story, while Cronus Prime's Profile contains the majority chunk of the finale of Volume One. Just think of it as both characters coming in from the same story but from different perspectives. Now, in terms of updating the other story chapters are underway. So please be patient. And see you all in the next chapter!**

 **(Update 7/09/2017): Destiny section has been removed due to many plot holes created in the process.**


	6. Chapter 6: Link Start

As I was retelling my story what I was doing while I was away to Connor, and boy his eyes lit up as if he was happy as a fiddle.

.

.

.

Yeah, that makes no sense….to me anyway. At least he's happy, I guess.

.

.

.

"Fred out of all the days, this was not what I was expecting. I not sure whether or not I should be happy or down right worried." Connor commented as he let out a sigh.

"Well, at least we got an upgrade to our arsenal." I said. "And we're back on schedule."

Then we heard a knock on our door, and I went to door and opened it to see who it was.

It was RWBY and JNPR.

"Alright team, gather around." Said Connor. And the team came in.

Looks like its time. But seriously who gets up this early though about something important?

"I'm sure you're wondering what Fred and I have been doing these last few weeks?" briefed Connor in which everyone nodded. "Well the thing is that Fred and I know the future of events that will come, like I said before. Also the thing is that we're also…Ugh man I can't believe this is coming out of my mouth. Fred and I are building an Army to fight the darkness that is on Remnant." He said dropping the bombshell in which everyone was shocked to hear.

Whelp, the beans has been spilled.

"Now before you start saying anything let us explain first. When I left to do some personal business as you guys may remember I ran into some White fang defectors." He said and that caught Blake's attention.

"How many did you find?" Blake asked.

"75. They were a bigger group but they have two more regiments of 100 or more people as well. They agreed to help me and Fred by providing us with the number for troops, aircraft pilots, medical staff and so on." Connor continued explaining.

"Are you sure they can be trusted? I mean you've kept this from us-" Blake questioned but interrupted by Connor.

"Wouldn't you do the same thing Blake?" he deadpanned which made her stop and sit back down.

Remind me not to get his angry side.

"Fred, you want to add what came after that?" Connor said as he looked to me.

"Aside from soldiers that we need to turn the tide of the war that Connor has explained. Obviously we can't go to war without having a few 'toys' at our disposal." I explained.

I quickly turned off the light in the room, then I placed a Holographic projector on the ground and projecting it all the arsenal that we have in possession.

"Now as you can see, these are not your average everyday Atlas Military Tech. But it's what we need to turn the tide for the upcoming battles." I continued explaining as the projection comes to the model of the titans. "Now, these giant Mechanised Robots you're looking at are called Titans. The same ones that Team RWBY saw during the night at the docks."

As the slide show on the projector continues, I looked around to see that the teams were both in awe and shocked with the tech that they have never seen before. But Ruby in particular was a giving a slightly different expression from the rest of the group. She was in fan girl mode.

Figures.

"Here's a question." I asked to the team. "Who can tell me what does Atlas does not have in control in terms with territories? Not region control, we all know they have weapons that can be operated on Land, sky and sea. But what else other than that is there?"

"Orbital Control." Ren answered.

"Precisely!" I exclaimed. Oh Great, I sound like Oobleck.

"All of these technology that you are looking at now are online and operational as we speak." I explained. "With the addition of operating in orbital space in Zero Gravity. Well some of them anyway."

That made Weiss shocked.

"You mean these weapons are already out in orbital space, and no one knows about this?" Weiss interrogated.

"Yes. You all remember the news lately. The one that is making the big headlines called 'The Light of the Mystery'. Right?" Connor butted in.

They all nodded their heads.

"That wasn't just a random natural phenomenon." Connor said. "That was Fred doing over here, using the weapon called the XS1-Vulcan."

I switched to the hologram model of the XS1-Vulcan. And it made them even more horrified. But Ruby of course was the only happy about her current situation.

"You mean, the area where the news scouted on." Pyrrha said. "That weapon which you possess did all of that?!"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." He said. "And that's just one of them that we have in control. There's more than that out there in space."

"And I'm not done, there's still more to go through." Connor said. "The other regiments I mentioned are what we need to bring our new local Militia together-"

"Why? Why a Militia when Vale is protected enough as it is?" Yang interrupted really wanting to know the answer.

"Remember when I said that I know the future events? Fred knows as well just to point that out". He said motioning to me before continuing.

"What's coming is..." he said pausing to think of the right term. "What's coming isn't good. That's why we need to prepare for...well preparing for the apocalypse when I think about it." He explained vaguely.

"Plus we have enemies more dangerous than the White Fang. I just hope we'll be ready in time." said Connor pinching the bridge of his nose in thought. "You want to go on to next part Fred?" he said to me.

"He's right. Since our arrival, the threat of the Fall of Remnant grows at large. In the future, it won't be just Grimm or White Fang that we have to worry about." I explained. "Therefore I have to implement one of my own rules."

"And what's that rule?" Asked Jaune.

"Overkill is underrated my friend." I said. The room went silent. "Okay, moving on."

"Now, you may all be wondering. Where in the world do we hide all of this away from the public's eye?" I said to them with a questioning tone. "Anybody got an answer for me?"

"It's obvious, you have a camp to set up." Weiss said.

"Correct. But, we have something better than a camp to store all of this technology and man power." I said. Then I switched the holographic model to the Mac-Allen Class Carrier to show the team. "We have a Super-carrier on our hands!"

The room was filled with mixed feelings with the reveal of the Super Carrier. I saw Ruby on the ground fainted from the overwhelming excitement and Yang was trying to calm her down.

Dang, information can be quite overwhelming in one shot. Interesting discovery.

"The Super Carrier is two times larger than any airship that you guys have at your Military. It's capable of weapons and titan manufacturing, Ordinance Support and for transport for troops and resupply." I explained.

"In all my life I thought that the White Fang working together with a human would cause enough trouble as it is. And they are still growing stronger by the day. But this, this is way beyond our current technology." Blake said. "What's happening in the future that we all don't know what it is and we need this much firepower?"

"The point is Blake, that we need to be sure that nobody is going to lose their life on that day when it comes." Connor said. "Right now that you all are at a time of peace, I can't tell you everything. And I'm sorry. I wish I could but I can't tell you all just yet. Interfering with Time is a volatile thing."

"In addition, this event that is happening in the future. That is just one of them, there is something far worse out there that is beyond your expectations and you guys are the only ones who can defeat it. Not us." I explained. "Now I think we can end it here, it's almost time for you guys get your breakfast. And remember, tell no one about this. Keep it to yourselves, please."

Both teams nodded.

"Good, your dismissed." I said. And the teams left the room to go to the cafeteria for breakfast. Once the teams left with only Connor and I, I let out a big sigh of relief.

"Too right mate. Too right". I sighed as well. "We need to get those other two regiments as soon as possible. Before Ironwood arrived here with his fleet. If he comes before we are ready, we will not be able to get close to Vale even with the Carrier powered up and by itself. We need more ships and units for the Militia." He explained in which I nodded in response.

He was about to speak up again until he was getting a call on my scroll which caught his attention.

"Talk to me LT what's up?" he said.

"Sir BT and I sorted through the required duties of the ship. We have enough for a skeleton crew to get the ship airborne!" Jacob said which made our eyes widen.

"LT, have everything ready and the ship ready for take-off tomorrow. We are going after the other two regiments of deserters. It's time to get the Militia ready." he ordered and Jacob obliged before hanging up. "We have enough people to get the ship airborne with a skeleton crew; we need more people to operate it fully for armed personnel to be aboard." he explained.

"Right now let's get some rest for tomorrow, I've been up all night fighting Richter and I just want to rest." He said changing from his Pilot gear and into his sleepwear then lying down in bed.

However, I got one more thing that I need to get it off my chest.

* * *

I exited the dorm room with a rope hanging on the window. That allows me access back into my room.

I am not repeating the same mistake twice again.

I went to the Warden and accessed its communications systems. I

"Hey, Advocate. I know you are listening. I got a request. Care to listen in?" I said aloud in the open with no one around me. Then a transmission came in on my helmet.

Heh, this is convenient.

 _ **Receiving encrypted channel…**_

" _ **Well, you're right about that one. I was listening." Said the Advocate. "So, you caught my attention. What do you need?"**_

" _I need you to do something for me. Can you send me a transport carrier holding with these with these types of drones? I'm sending you the information from helmet through the channel now." I requested._

 _As the data upload was complete, the Advocate read the request list I sent him._

" _ **Well, this is interesting." Said the Advocate. "Alright, I'll put this in. Is that all?"**_

" _One more thing, make sure the carrier is large and armed. On top of that, make sure it's enough to fit a tank and the drones that I requested." I said._

" _ **You want a tank in the carrier?" asked the Advocate. "May I ask why?"**_

" _Oh, just for convenience. That will be all."_

" _ **This is going to take a while for me to put in your request. So I'll inform you when it's ready." Said the Advocate. "Okay. Till' then."**_

 _ **Encrypted Channel Closed…**_

As the channel closes, I quickly headed back to my dorm room by accessing the rope that I placed earlier and grabbed some shuteye.

Man, tomorrow is the day. We begin a new chapter…

* * *

As the next day arrives, I woke up to see that Connor and I woke exactly at the same time.

I think that is the first time we ever woke up exactly at the same time.

As both of us changing to our combat gear to prepare for the day ahead of us, many different events that happened in Volume 2 in RWBY flows through my mind. And boy.

We are going to be busy.

Once we were done, we both headed towards the cafeteria to have our breakfast. When we both got there, we once again met with Team RWBY but no Ruby and JNPR on their respective tables in the cafeteria. This time, we saw them signalling to us to sit next to them which conveniently they saved us a spot.

Finally, we do not have to scram to find seats anymore.

We walked towards them and sat next to them, in which Connor sat next to Yang while I get to sit next to Jaune. Then Ruby finally arrived carrying a big folder, brings it to our table, and slams it.

I remember this scene perfectly, but who in the world has enough time to put that amount of things to do in one final day of the semester? I mean, who has that much energy?

Ruby clears her throat as she presents to everyone at the table.

"Sisters, friends … Weiss." Ruby said.

"Hey!" exclaimed Weiss.

I giggled as Ruby said that. That part always gets me. Then I saw Weiss glared at me. I quickly put on my 'normal' face.

"Please, do continue." I said.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby continued.

"This ought to be good." Said Yang to Blake as Yang then catches another Berry in her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun has ever had… Ever!"

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked.

"I am not a crook." said Ruby as she made peace signs with both of her hands.

"What are you talking about?" asked Blake.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!"

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I right?" said Yang as she made the pun but making everyone near her nodded their heads with disagreement. But for me it made me laugh.

I love puns.

Then an apple suddenly hits Yang's face thrown by Nora and booed at her puns. Yang glares at Nora.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." explained Ruby.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." said Weiss with an uncertain tone. Then Yang still glaring, picks up an apple and tosses it across the room to hit Nora but she dodged it and hits another student behind her.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." said Blake.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team." reasoned Weiss. "I for one think that…."

Suddenly, Weiss interrupted by a pie landing on her face as she was making an opinion. Then Team RWBY looks at Team JNPR with Nora sitting down and points at Ren was has his head in his palm. Pyrrha's hand is over her mouth and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm.

And cue the food fight.

* * *

As the food fight was slowly starting to escalate to insanity as the other students evacuated, Connor told me that he was not going to get his Pilot gear covered in food so he cloaked out of sight and exited the cafeteria. Well, shoot. Last man standing and I am up against two groups of four who are extremely skilled and trained in combat.

I quickly hid behind some cover using the tables and left a little peephole for me to watch. The whole battlefield starts with two sides with team JNPR with Nora singing the as she is the queen of the castle.

"Justice will be shift! Justice will be painful!" said Ruby stomping her foot on the table and pointing at Team JNPR. Then she proceeds to crush a carton of milk and said. "It will be delicious!"

And all of Team RWBY raised their fists simultaneously and shouted. "Yeah!"

Oh butterfingers, what have I got myself into….

"Off with their heads!" commanded Nora as they start with their offense. Team JNPR proceeds to throw at Team RWBY with a bombardment of Watermelons.

"Yang! Turkey!" Ruby commanded with their counter offense and Yang rolls over to the Turkey and sticks her fists inside them, proceeding to block and punch the melons as they speed toward her. Upon completion, Blake then leaps in front of Yang and picks up two baguettes. Yang then throws her turkeys at Pyrrha, who dodges out of the way and grab a single baguette, leaving Jaune to take the blows.

Ouch. If that baguette was not fresh, I think that attack would hurt more.

As the whole food fight was still going, I received a message from Connor I opened it to see what he sent me.

"Fred I'm heading back home, to oversee final preparations of the event. As soon as everything is ready, we will be able to bring in the guests and show them around. I want you with me as soon as we are flying. Have fun with the food fight by the way."

You sneaky little…

Pyrrha and Blake duel in a one-on-one fight, Despite Blake's attempt to disorient Pyrrha with her shadows, Pyrrha knocks her back and throws three more baguettes to Yang, with the last knocking her down as well.

Ruby uses a food tray to slide towards Pyrrha across the table and hits a baguette back at her with the same tray; Pyrrha manages to dodge the shot, but unable to stop Ruby from knocking her backwards with the same food tray. Lie Ren and Nora then charge at Ruby, but Weiss intercepts them and uses ketchup to cause Ren to slip and crash with a group tables which are launched because of the impact.

Nora jumps through these tables to grab a metal flag pole and attach a watermelon to it. She attacks Weiss but hits Ruby instead, who manages to stand between them to protect her partner from the assault; however, the force of this impact knocks her down. Weiss grabs a swordfish and engages Nora in a one-on-one, but ends up being defeated after Nora throws her against a pillar, knocking her down, and causing the pillar to break. Before the broken pieces of the pillars crush Weiss, Ruby jumps in and saves her partner.

"Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me." pleaded Ruby and she shouts dramatically. "Nooo!"

The fighting resumes, but ending with JNPR slammed against a cracked wall painted with soda and food. Team JNPR slides off the wall, leaving only their outlines.

"And I declare Team RWBY the winner!" I said out of the blue as I exited out of cover. But suddenly a leek flew pass my helmet and struck it upon a wall behind me.

Wow, that leek can fly.

"Hey! What do you that for?!" I questioned out of shock.

"You just observed the whole match, what makes you think that you're going to sit this one out." Said Ruby. As team RWBY were about to charge at me, Glynda enters the room growling. She proceeds to use telekinesis to re-organise the room.

"Children, please." Said Glynda controlling her anger. "Do not play with your food."

Nora burps aloud as both Teams JNPR and RWBY try to fail to compose themselves. A screaming Yang then crashes from the ceiling into one of the tables. Both teams laughed as they enjoyed themselves. I smiled to see them happy as it is. Soaking the moment. Then to break my daydreaming, I saw Sun and Neptune but with Neptune was covered in Soda from the food fight. They both left the building for Neptune needs to change and have a shower.

Figures, nobody likes to feel sticky.

"Hey Fredric, you still owe both of us a match against you." Said Yang.

"Yeah, sure. It's not like…. Wait." I said as I continued to think about it. "Both of you as in both teams?!"

"Yep, since that match was mostly Team RWBY against Team JNPR. It wouldn't be fair for us to not fight against you." Reasoned Yang. "Right team?"

"Agree." Said both teams.

Oh boy. Well, if a match they want, a match they shall receive.

"Okay, you're on. Two hours, in arena 3." I said. "Hope you're ready."

"Oh, you're on." Said Ruby.

I left the cafeteria to return to my dorm room to get ready for the match. I think it was about time to test my skills against one of them.

* * *

As I returned to my dorm room, I lay down on my bed and had a rethink. Boy, did that escalated non-stop. Then I heard a knock on the door and I went to see who it was. It was Velvet. And behind her was a package and it was really high tech too.

"Oh hey Velvet. It's been a while. How are you?" I greeted.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." Velvet said. "There was a package that was sent for you. Here it is."

Oh no, Advocate. What did you send me this time?

As Velvet handed me the package, I pushed it to my room.

"So Fredric, I heard that you are going up against both Team RWBY and Team JNPR. How did that happen?" Velvet asked. "Everyone in the school is practically talking about it."

Oh boy, something tells me I'm going to have a big audience…

"Well, you obviously know about the food fight between JNPR and RWBY in the cafeteria earlier on. I was there but only spectating. After the food fight ended with Team RWBY standing victorious, they both agreed to challenge me head on." I explained. "So here I am. In about an hour from now. I'll be going up against them."

"I see. Speaking of which, where's Connor?" she asked.

"He's out of town at the moment. He will be back by the tonight." I answered. I hope anyway.

"Okay, we'll I have to be off. My class is starting soon. So I'll see you at the match."

I waved goodbye to Velvet. Once she left as I was closing my door, I saw all four of the members of Team RWBY staring with a chilling death glare. Then they closed their door.

Well, shoot. They are really keeping an eye on me.

After closing my door, I wondered what it was inside of it. It had a keypad on it. Then the Advocate sent me a transmission.

 _ **Opening encrypted transmission….**_

 _ **Hey Fredric! Heard about your match going up against RWBY and JNPR. Can't wait! Oh and the crate's number pin code is 2359. It contains some of my experimental tech that I am working on, and you are going to test it out for me. Don't worry about dying, I have tested it so it won't kill you. Yet anyway. So have fun the gear and give them a good swashing!**_

 _ **Sincerely – The Advocate.**_

 _ **End transmission**_

Well, that's reassuring.

I typed in the codes into the crate and it unlocks. As the crate slowly opens, a sudden gush of cold air released into the room.

 _ **Heavily Modified Combat Stalker**_

 _ **Neural Link Chip for Stalker**_

Is he seriously giving me this? A stalker? Oh well, might as well give it a shot. I took out the Stalker and made it stand upright. Self-balancing systems. Not bad.

As I took off my helmet, I installed the neural link chip. Once it was installed, I sat on my bed and put my helmet back on. It came up with the Stalker command systems. I activate the Stalker and my H.U.D changed to the Stalker's point of view.

I tried moving around then walking around with it. It's weird being there but not there physically. Just in another person's body.

Okay, that's weird when I said it that way.

I then moved on to see what the Stalker can do. I pulled up the ability module.

 _ **Semblance: Form of Reality**_

 _ **Disguise (Able to disguise as anyone in the Stalker's database both voice and physical features)**_

 _ **Copycat (Able to mimic anyone's abilities and allows Stalker to use it)**_

 _ **Cyber core systems (Allows Access to all three cyber core abilities. Control, Martial, Chaos)**_

 _ **Switch (Able to switch places between the Stalker and the user)**_

 _ **Recovery (Able to reset any human and robot conditions back to its default state)**_

 _ **Self-Destruct (Detonate Stalker with the explosion equivalent to a breaching charge)**_

This looks like an improved design comparing to Penny's model. But Form of Reality as a semblance? I have never heard of it.

* * *

Before I realised, it was time for the match brawl against the top two best teams.

Oh shoot might as well try it now, I activated the Stalker's ability disguise as me. It's body slowly moulds and then before I know it. The Stalker was disguised as me. It even came up with the weapons and abilities that I have equipped on me right now. All of it.

I quickly bolted out of my room and activated stim. But I know that it wasn't going to be enough. So I used its second ability copycat and activated Ruby's semblance which is speed. I ran, so fast before I realised I was already at the arena. That was too fast.

As I entered Arena 3, there was a crowd sitting at the balcony. It looks like all of the students at Beacon came to see it. Even an announcer was present for the commentary. There I saw Team RWBY and JNPR, on the tournament stage, waiting for my arrival.

As I was slowly walking to the stage, a transmission came. It was from Connor. Shoot.

 _ **Receiving live transmission….**_

"Hey Fredric, we're ready to show the teams our base. Have the team ready for departure as soon as possibl- Why can I hear a crowd cheering?" Connor asked.

"Uh, a complicated situation just happened while I was in the food fight." I explained nervously.

"What happened?"

"RWBY and JNPR challenged me to a duel." I said. "Now I know, making a scene like that for me is bad, but I had no choi-"

Connor's communication channel suddenly cut unexpectedly.

 _ **Ending live transmission…**_

Something tells me he is coming right now.

As I stood and faced towards team RWBY and JNPR, both teams gave me death glares.

This was a mistake…..

" **Good afternoon students! Welcome to the match that everybody at Beacon Academy talking about. Team RWBY and Team JNPR versus Fredric Miles! I'm your host, Professor Port and my co-host Doctor Oobleck."** said Port. **"Now Barty, we all heard that this is a mock-up battle match. However, look at the crowd, everybody's here to watch!"**

" **It's Oobleck, Port. And yes, the story behind this match mock-up was created during the food fight incident in the cafeteria earlier today."** Said Oobleck.

As the commentary was going on to entertain the students, I looked around the arena with amazement to feel the atmosphere. I guess this is how the tournament atmosphere feels like.

And a taste of the Vytal Festival Tournament. Until someone decides to break my immersion.

"You finally came Fredric, you know it's rude to keep a girl waiting." Flirted Yang.

I shook my head and sigh out of disappointment.

"Anyway, mind telling me the rules and setup for this match?" I questioned.

"Since it's you against us eight, and this is a mock battle match. It's going to split in between two rounds. The first round will be going up against Team RWBY and Second round will be going against Team JNPR. Simple." Blake explained. "Rules are either you or all of us are in the red zone for our aura, that means you're out of the match and the person whose last person standing wins."

"Uh, isn't one against four highly trained huntresses' kind of nuts here? And is this even legal?!"

"Not really. I was against that idea at first, until we saw what Connor was capable of back in the docks. It was messy but we think that's more than enough to qualify for this duel to happen." Weiss reasoned.

She's seriously considering that kind of skill as a good pace?

"Teams! In positions!" said Port. As Team JNPR sat at the outer ring of the stage, and Team RWBY was on the stage with weapons ready.

" **Teams, ready?"** said Oobleck. **"And fi-"**

The announcers were interrupted when the arena doors flung open with a loud bang. We all looked to see what it was. I can't believe it.

It was Connor. And he looks really serious.

"Fredric." Said Connor with a serious tone.

"Yes, sir?!" I said out of reflex.

"Who said you could go into a duel without me." Connor said.

.

.

.

.

"What?" I questioned.

.

.

.

"You heard me Pilot." Connor replied with a smug smile. He then turned to RWBY and JNPR. "Room enough for one more? I think my invitation to this a**kicking got lost in the mail." he said as he put his helmet on with the visor still open.

"You really want to fight all of us? I mean I get your experienced and all Connor but just because it's us against you and Fred doesn't mean the chances are better for you." Weiss said with her arms crossed. Connor and I looked at each other and smirked.

Oh Ice Queen, you really know how to fire up your enemies temper.

"I think our chances are quite high, not to brag I mean." he said trailing off hacking the PA system to his device on his wrist. "You may begin professors!" he called as music started playing out of the speakers.

" **Ready?"** Port called, and then Oobleck called the match to begin.

* * *

 **[Now playing- Show me what you got- Powerman5000]**

.

"Freezerburn!" Ruby commanded as Weiss froze the ground and Yang then smashed her fists into the ground causing the arena covered in mist.

"Pulse blade!" Connor commanded. I then activated Pulse Blade and tossed it in the middle of the arena, revealing their locations to us on our HUDs. Blake went straight for Connor, both of us then dodged out of the way and he pulled out his Carbine and fired right at her causing the Blake that he shot to be clone, he then used his phase shift and moved to a better position allowing him to escape.

Connor then tossed three firestars right in front of him blocking a direct approach as the mist then started to clear.

Once the mist was cleared, Team RWBY was split into two teams of two. Connor had Weiss and Blake while I had Ruby and Yang.

"Just because you four are girls doesn't mean we're going to go easy on you and pull our punches!" Connor taunted with a smirk behind his visor.

" **Ho, ho! It looks like Connor and Fredric have managed to used Team RWBY's Smokescreen to their advantage and divided Team RWBY into two teams."** Port commented.

" **Yes, but the odds are still in Team RWBY's hand. How are they going to go approach this fight?"** Oobleck questioned in the commentator's stand.

" **I don't know Oobleck, but they are sure putting up a good fight!"** Port said excited.

While Connor is dealing with his part, I looked over to see Yang running towards me as she goes start firing her Ember Celica at me to get her into a close quarter's battle, while Ruby sits behind her and uses her Crescent Rose Sniper Mode to shoot me at a distance. I activated Stim to slow down the time. The bullets were slower but only gave me a small window to dodge it. After dodging, Yang was close enough for her to give her close quarter's edge that she's good at. She starts punching me while I tried my best to counter her punches by blocking. I then saw Ruby was about to get another shot on me, I quickly activated one of the Stalker's Martial Cyber Core Rapid Strike and combined it with Overdrive to dodge it out of sight. It made me faster and I can react to attack quicker.

Now at least it gave a fighting chance to counter offense Yang and Ruby's attack.

Once Yang gave her final blow of her attack, I backed up and shook my hands a little.

"You know, you're pretty good at countering my punches." Yang said. "But not good enough!"

Before Yang starting to shoot her barrage of explosive rounds from her Ember Celica again, I switched the Stalker's Martial Cyber Core to Mass Weapon Lockout and disabled Yang's Ember Celica. As she fired, she was figuring out what made her weapon not fire.

"Hey! What did you do to my Gauntlets?!" Yang questioned. "They're not firing!"

I then switched to Unstoppable Force and charged at Yang, causing her to recoil back off to hit the stage wall. Making her unable to move for a while.

" **Oh! And it looks like Yang just got slammed by Fredric's Charge attack. But unfortunately it made her aura decrease to the yellow zone."** Port commented.

"Alright, my turn." Said Ruby as she turns her Crescent Rose into its scythe mode and charges at me with lightning speed.

Ruby uses her semblance to speed around me, trapping me in her wind cage.

" **It looks like Ruby is circling around Fredric, trapping him. How will Fredric get out of this situation?"** Oobleck commented.

I switched to Concussive Wave and slammed my fists into to the ground, creating a shockwave and making Ruby knocked back along with it.

" **Fredric has managed to break free from Ruby's trap by creating a shockwave of force at his location."** said Oobleck. **"But he only managed to get both Yang and Ruby into the yellow zone with their aura gauges."**

Once Yang recovered from the charge attack along with Ruby, Yang stands up and starts glowing brighter than usual.

Looks like she activated her semblance.

Yang starts running towards me again while firing her Ember Celica and Ruby charges in along with her. I stood there holding my ground and activated Copycat.

"Copycat." I said. Yang and Ruby landed the hits on me and sent me flying back to the stage wall as smoke covered me.

" **It looks like Fredric has taken attempted to block Yang and Ruby's attack, but he did not succeed sending him flying across to the stage's wall. Only time will tell if he emerges from the smoke."** Port commented.

* * *

" **Wait, in the smoke! It's glowing yellow!"** Oobleck said.

I walked out from the smoke with the S.M.A.R.T pistol on my hand. And I looked at myself glowing bright yellow.

Just like Yang…. Oh….I got plan

"How….is that possible?" questioned Yang.

"Yang, isn't that your semblance?" questioned Ruby.

"I have to admit Yang; you really did a number on me." I said.

Then I saw Connor backing up to regroup with me.

"So I see that you can use aura." Connor said while watching out for incoming attacks.

"Well, it's hard to explain. But you'll get an answer once this match is over." I responded. "Got a plan?"

Team RWBY regroups together as one.

" **Team RWBY has joined back into a team of four! Is this it for Connor and Fredric?"** Said Port. **"It sure does look like they got themselves cornered."**

"Is Ruby and Yang's aura gauge on yellow?" Connor asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Good. So is Weiss and Blake." he explained. "This is going to be all over with twelve bullets in the chamber." He said as he cocks his S.M.A.R.T pistol.

"Here, let me upgrade that for you." I said as I slot in the Amped Weapons Chip and transferred part of Yang's aura into the S.M.A.R.T pistol.

"Whoa, I didn't know you can do that." He said with surprise. "Alright, I can work with this. Get Team RWBY to stay in a group. Create a smokescreen and hit them with an arc grenade. And I'll finish them off the S.M.A.R.T pistol."

 **[End Track]**

"Dang it, the song ended before I even got the chance to start the party." Connor said disappointed.

"Don't worry, I got just the one." I said as I switched to the next music while everyone was confused to what we're doing.

 **[Now playing- Bellbottoms by Jon Spencer Blues Explosion]**

As the music starts, I looked at Connor and he smirked at me.

"Let's give them something to dance to!" Connor said in which we bumped fists.

We charged at RWBY with Connor taking the lead due to his permanently stimmed body and ran at them, pulled the pins on two Arc Grenades that I gave him beforehand and dropped them at their feet. Rendering RWBY stunned and stuck.

.

Now that is shocking.

.

He phased out of existence and reappeared on the other side of the stage.

"Now mate!" he called to me and I threw an electric smoke grenade at their feet and covered them in smoke causing them to lose sight of us. Top it off with a shocking after effect.

I tossed another Pulse Blade so that we can see them perfectly. I then saw Connor pulled out a few more Fire-stars from his pouch and ran in a circle around them and tossed them at the ground boxing them in. When the smoke clears, the girls saw that they were surrounded by sizzling thermite. Connor then ran on the walls of the arena to gain some speed, used his grapple on the wall in front of him and carried his momentum to leaping the air above them. He took aim with his Amped S.M.A.R.T Pistol at RWBY.

"Game over Gals!" he said from above and pulled the trigger.

The bullets fired out from the pistol, all rounds hit their mark. As Connor exhaust his fire-stars and S.M.A.R.T pistol rounds, the four members of Team RWBY depleted into the red zone. He then tucks and rolled on the ground making his landing that more epic and he opened his helmet's visor.

 **[End Track]**

And that's how you go with the flow.

" **Connor and Fredric wins Round One!"** Port announces and everyone congratulated our victory. Connor and I give each other a high-five up top.

"I love it when a plan comes together!" Connor said happily with pride.

* * *

 **(Author's Notes): Well, hope you all enjoyed a new start to this new Volume. Cannot wait for you people to see and read what we have in store for you all. So, see you all in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sunshine and Shadows

**Chapter 7** : Sunshine and Shadows

* * *

" **Now, Round Two will begin in two hours. It will be Connor and Fredric versus Team JNPR. See you all soon!"** commented Port as everyone in the arena leaves for a break.

Once Connor and Fredric left the area, we saw Team JNPR and Team RWBY talking to each other.

My bet's on them that they are discussing about the tactics on beating us.

Once we walked back to our dorms and I was about to open the door, Connor asked me the question again.

"So tell me Fred, you didn't answer my question back in the arena. How did you use Yang's semblance?" he asked.

"You're about to find out." I said as I opened the door into our dorm room. Connor entered and he was surprised to see 'me' in the room. He looked back to me and to the other 'me' again with confusion.

"What? How could there be two of you?" he questioned. "Oh, don't tell me this is you from an alternate universe."

Really?

"No, wrong answer." I said as I undisguised the Stalker and exited its HUD from my helmet and took it off. Revealing that the 'me' he fought with was just a disguise. "I was in the dorm room the whole time while you and I were fighting Team RWBY. It's all thanks to this Stalker that I was able to stand a chance."

Connor took a walk from one end of the room to the other and then sat on his bed. Looks like he's giving himself a moment to soak it all in.

"So your telling me, that all of those moves that you just did during the match. Was all from that Stalker?" questioned Connor.

"Yes."

"Wow, I mean. Uh, are you sure this is fine?" Connor asked. "With you controlling the Stalker and having all of these abilities."

"Yes, as long nobody finds out that this Stalker exists." I reasoned.

"Okay, since the next round doesn't start in one hour and thirty minutes from now. Why don't we head over to the cafeteria to have our lunch?" Connor proposes. "Can't believe it's already Lunchtime already."

We left our gear and weapons in our rooms. Once Connor and I exited the room, we managed to bump into Team CFVY. And they came over to say hi and congratulate us from the match earlier.

"Hey Connor, Fredric!" Coco waved as her team came over to us. "Saw you guys match earlier. What a show!"

"Uh…Thanks?" I thanked.

"It was a long fight. But we managed." Connor said. "We're heading towards the cafeteria for Lunch."

"Hey! Us too. Let's head over there together." Velvet proposes. Connor and I looked at each other and agreed to tag along.

* * *

We arrived at the cafeteria, we saw that all students were talking to each other about us.

Sigh… Talk about instant fame.

"Looks like we got ourselves some stars. Sit with us, looks like you won't be finding a seat without being questioned constantly."

"Great idea." We both agreed.

Team CFVY escorted us to grab our food and guided us to their tables to sit and eat. Coco, Connor and Fox at one side, and me, Velvet and Yatsuhashi on the other.

This is a weird setup….

As we were exchanging conversations, we heard that the atmosphere changed. And there was a random announcement from one of the students.

"Hey everyone! There a cloaked ship behind the Academy's building." The student said. All of the students stood up and exited the cafeteria, leaving Connor and I still sitting at our tables. We looked at each other and thought about the same thing.

Our cloaked Warden ship's cover is blown, but how?

"Connor, I think-" I said but Connor interrupt me.

"Do you think you can remote access the Warden's flight systems?" he asked.

"Yes, but what then?" I asked.

"Just in case if it is our ship, take it back to base camp in the forests." Connor explained. "I'll let Jacob know about the ship's arrival."

Connor leaves to follow the rest of the students. I then brought up Irene online.

"Irene, you copy?" I asked.

"Loud and clear Pilot." She responded.

"Send a crew at the camp on standby to clear a landing area, the Warden ship has been discovered. Once it arrives, make sure it's not being tracked nor has a tracker on the ship."

"Copy that, I've sent a crew to clear a landing area and an assault team. ETA 4 minutes."

After I finished talking with Irene, I pulled up my datapad and switched to the Warden's camera controls.

What we feared the worse, came true. It is our ship that's been discovered. Even with cloak was still active. But doesn't explain how it was discovered.

I moved around its camera to see a 360-degree view about what's in its approximate area. I see that the huntsman and huntresses who are in second years have made themselves a good distance between the ship.

I see, a no man's land.

As I continued to survey the area, I saw Team RWBY, JNPR and CFVY were there too. Heck, even Ozpin and Glynda were there too.

And they are the ones who are stepping into that no man's land territory.

I then received a transmission call from Connor.

"Talk to me Fred, what's the sit-rep?" he requested.

"So far no one has made their move on entering the Warden. But if I were to fly it out of here, I need a clear flight path without those weapons being fired at the ship." I explained. "I've check in the database and found that the ones who are on sight holding the ground, they going to destroy that ship before I even got a chance to take off."

"Dang, so that's the mess we're in huh?" Connor questioned.

Connor then took his time to think the possible escape route to manage the situation. After that, he finally came up with an idea.

"Fred I'm going to make it seem like we haven't seen this before. If we make it like our first time seeing it here, this will give us the chance to clear the students and possibly the Faculty out of here without weapons being drawn." He explained to me as he jumps down and approaches Ozpin and Glynda to execute his plan.

"What's going on here?" Connor asked.

"Well, one of our students reported that there was a cloaked ship hiding behind the Academy's grounds. I presume by the face your making is that you haven't seen this before." Ozpin questioned.

"No. In fact, this does not exist in any of the technology database. But question is who sent it?" Connor said confidently.

"I'm not picking up any life signs inside the ship. It's a possibility that it can be empty or they're just waiting for us to enter into their trap." said Glynda.

Or it's actually just an empty ship…..

"Connor, would you be so kind to examine the ship for us? And give us the all clear before we send it the examination team to look around?" Ozpin requested.

Shoot, we want them to make them to evacuate the area. Not examine it and lure them closer…

"Professor if I may. If it is a trap let me take this thing away from the Academy just in case, I can safely get to this thing's cockpit and get it away from school so no one gets hurt." he stated as both faculty members thought it through and nodded their heads in agreement as the faculty members evacuate the students away from the area, leaving Connor in hands with the Warden.

Smart.

He then used his helmet to "back" into the controls and open the hatch to the Warden. I then received a transmission from Connor.

"Mate, control this thing and get it back to base. We can't take any chances from here on out". I said quietly.

"Okay, I'm going to broadcast a system code into a close-proximity range that disables any weapons nearby within its range. That way, I can safely depart the Warden without any damage." I explained. But that's going to solve the escape plan, what about the reason how it escaped? I then thought about an idea about the cover-up.

And I think Connor is not going to like what I'm going to do next…

"Connor, that's going to solve the escape plan, the cover-up on the other hand, I have a plan. But I'm going to need you to help me with this." I said.

"As the Warden is departing, the ships engines are going to make a loud noise as its firing up. I'm going to activate its weapons and fire it to the ground to create a covering fire and a smokescreen. Unfortunately, I need you to get 'shot' while it's firing." I continued.

"I'm sorry, you need me to get what now?!" he questioned while exclaiming.

"Not shot, pretend that you got injured somehow. Be unconscious for example." I explained. "Making the others think that you got shot while the Warden was laying covering fire."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"You can wake up after I give you the all clear. Then you can wake up." I said.

"What am I supposed to tell them, once I wake up?" he asked.

"Tell them that the ship activated and fired its guns as you were slowly approaching it." I answered. "Knocking you out from the bullets impact in the process."

As the minutes of silence passed by, Connor finally agrees to the plan.

"Okay, I'll do it." He agreed. "And you better not get me shot."

"Hey, you got a permanently stimmed body. You should be able to recover from your injuries with ease." I added.

"You're not wrong there." He said. I chuckled slightly. "Okay, I'm ready. Hit me."

"Activating weapons, firing up the engines and maintaining cloak systems….." I said while I activated its weapons and fired it to the ground as it is taking off.

The bullets fired to the ground, knocking Connor away from the flight zone. He lays on the ground fake 'unconsciously' as he was covered by the smoke screen. Then the Warden flies away returning to the camp.

"Irene, can you take over the Warden flight controls and continue its course back to base?" I requested.

"No problem. Flying a ship like that is easy." said Irene confidently.

"Thanks." I thanked Irene and the Warden continues its course controlled by Irene.

"Okay, Connor. It's done, you can wake up now." I said switching back to Connor's transmission. I hacked into Connor's helmet to reveal that he was being analysed for any injury by Professor Goodwitch as crowds gather around her.

Connor coughed and recovered from the attack. Ozpin then questioned Connor.

"What happened Connor? Are you hurt? What happened to the ship?" Ozpin questioned.

"As I was approaching the ship, it suddenly activated its guns and fired at me. But it missed knocking me back." Connor said as he was instructed.

"I think it flew off by now, it could be anywhere." Ozpin said.

"You are one lucky man . If it managed to hit you, you would have been shot." Glynda said.

"I'm fine . If it's alright, I'm heading back to my dorm room now." Connor said as he got up on his feet and puts back on his helmet but interrupted by Glynda.

"Yes, that would be a good idea. But I think it's best that you are to be escorted." She said.

"I'll do it!" Yang volunteered.

"Okay, Ms. Xiao Long. You are tasked to escort Connor back to his dorm room." instructed Glynda. "As for the rest of the students, classes and matches are cancelled for the rest of today and resumes tomorrow. Dismissed."

Yang then escorts Connor back to his dorm room. I put my datapad away, and returned to our dorm room.

That was way too darn close…

* * *

Once I arrived back at my dorm room, I saw Yang escorting the 'injured' Connor and I quickly went to the two of them to help out and questioned what happened.

As if this wasn't the first time I pretend to not know what was going on…..

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"Connor was almost shot from a ship that was parked behind the Academy's ground." Yang explained. "Luckily this guy did not get shot. He was lucky."

Right…..

"I'll take over now. Thanks for your help Yang." I insisted as I took over and escorted Connor to our room and waved a goodbye before Yang returned to her team's dorm room.

Once I closed our door, Connor then got off and walked back to his bed and lay down to rest.

"Never in my life I will do that again." He said tired.

"Yeah, you're right." I said.

He's not wrong.

We both lay on our beds resting. I then spoke up.

"The Warden is safe and secured back in the camp." I informed.

"Great news." He answered.

"So when are we going to show the teams to our base camp?" I asked. Connor then got up from bed suddenly.

"Today." He said.

"Alright then, time to head back to base camp then." I said.

"So what are you going to do with that Black box that you recovered from then Bullhead?" asked Connor.

"I'm bringing that back with me. I'll have Irene and Jacob look through it." I said. "It may be useful or it might not be. Irene, are you online?"

"Affirmative Pilot." Irene said as she appeared on my datapad. This made Connor scared for a moment.

Not a big fan of sudden surprises. Noted on that one.

"Is that…" Connor asked.

"Yes, this is Irene. The AI that Advocate instructed me to retrieve on my errand." I answered.

"Okay…Hello Irene, my name is…" Connor introduced but was interrupted by Irene.

"Skip the introductions Connor; I have already been informed about who is who on the entire Remnant network." Irene said.

"Irene, I need you to prep a loading bay for our visitors. In the meantime, I need your help to access this black box database to give me the latest recording on its communications." I commanded. "I need to know what they were doing back there. I'm uploading its data to you now."

"Easy. Thanks to your backdoor bypass, I have access to all networks coming in and out from the Underground Crime network so it will be easy for comparison." She said as she was examining the box. "Data received and examined, playing the latest recording now."

.

.

.

 _ **Playing latest recording…. Voice Only…**_

 _ **Unknown W.F Soldier 1:**_ _We need to get out of here! Those kids are tearing us apart! Just grab the crate and go! Why are we not off the area yet?!_

 _ **Unknown W.F Soldier 2:**_ _I don't know! Something's stopping us from lift off!_

 _ **Unknown W.F Soldier 1:**_ _Try harder! Bullhead Two to Mt. Glenn base, we have a slight problem!_

 _ **Mt. Glenn W.F Base:**_ _This is command, go ahead Bullhead Two._

 _ **Unknown W.F Soldier 1:**_ _We have a problem, we have retrieved the cargo but our ship is not responding! Requesting support ASAP!_

 _ **Unknown W.F Soldier 2:**_ _Oh shoo-!_

 _ **[Explosion and crash noises]**_

 _ **Mt. Glenn W.F Base:**_ _Bullhead Two you copy? Bullhead Two? Ma'am they're signal's gone, what should we do?_

 _ **Cinder:**_ _Kill the feed now, this operation is a bust. Oh well, there's always next time for another dust raid._

 _ **End Playback recording.**_

.

.

Well.

As Connor and I stared at each other and we took a moment to let what we heard sink in. Cinder is leading the White Fang as we all know and Richter on her side which just makes things worse.

"Irene can you dig deeper into that Black Box and locate the source of that transmission?" Connor asked to Irene.

"I'm already on the case, the transmission leads in the underground of Mountain Glenn." She said. "Not only that. I was able to cross-match all of the active signals that are in the area that we're interested in. Especially we know where they are at all times. It's only matter of time before they take themselves offline and move to the next area. Technology is a wonderful thing."

They can run but they can't hide...

"Okay good, we know where they are as long they turn on their communications relay. But they won't know that were eavesdropping them right?" Connor asked.

"Nope." She said delightfully.

Music to my ears.

"Okay, we're heading back to base camp now. Prep the Warden, and send it on these co-ordinates." I said.

"Okay, Warden prepped. Distance to Evac point is eight minutes." informed Irene. "See you guys there."

I closed my datapad and looked to Connor.

"It's show time." he said.

* * *

As the night falls, Connor was waiting outside of the Warden for team RWBY and JNPR as he sent out a message to meet us at this time. I was adjusting a few things on the Warden while the cloak is disabled. They can't see us in the dark. Few minutes passed, the teams finally arrived. And they were amazed.

Seriously, even Ruby is being carried by Yang because of the overwhelming excitement.

"So I see you all finally came." Connor said.

"Hey, it was your idea to inform us to come at this time of hour." Weiss said. "Do you ever sleep at all?"

"On the contrary, not as often."

"So where are you taking us?" Jaune asked.

"It's time to show you all what we've been working on for the past few months." Connor said as he gestured the teams to board the Warden. The Warden opens its doors to reveal me.

I like to make an entrance….

"Welcome aboard team RWBY and team JNPR." I greeted as I bowed.

"Come on Fred, this is not an airlines flight." Connor joked.

"Well, a pilot is a pilot in both controlling a titan and airships. Otherwise it would defeat the purpose." I explained. Connor then helped the teams to get on board the Warden.

Once everyone was seated, Connor gestured me the clear for take-off.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. My name is Fredric Miles and I'll be your Pilot for today and Connor Camerone is my Co-Pilot. Please keep your hands and feet to yourself as we prepare for take-off." I said to the P.A on the Warden and all of them wondered what I was talking about.

Okay, they don't do that in this world. Gotcha.

Once the Warden took off and heading towards our destination, I pulled up a holographic screen in front of the teams to know the outside area.

"Hey, we can see the whole Kingdom of Vale from here!" said Yang.

"Oh look, there's CTT!" Weiss said.

At least they're enjoying the view.

Once we're near the location of our camp, we then received a transmission coming through the Warden's communications.

" **Cerberus Dropship this is Home base authenticate for landing permission."**

We heard Jacob over the comms and Connor pressed a button to answer.

"Home base this is Metal 0-1 requesting permission to land." Connor replied.

" **Copy Metal 0-1 request accepted, welcome back Connor."**

"Thanks Jacob, good to be home. Be advised, we have guests aboard." he stated.

" **Very well, I'll be there to meet with you shortly. I need to get a few things sorted. See you then."**

Then the transmission ended there.

Connor stood up and pats me on the shoulder and walked to the back of the Warden to meet the gang.

"Alright everyone here's what's going on, I need you all to be on your best behaviour, we're going to show you everything we've been doing. Now we're currently packing up and getting ready for our next phase." He said to everyone in which they nodded in response or said yes. "Good."

As I was activating the Warden's landing sequence, I opened the door for Connor and the teams to disembark. Once the ship lands all of them disembarked from the Warden and were greeted with the carrier's hanger bay, I exited from the cockpit.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome aboard the MCS-Jack Cooper." He introduced.

.

We then walked off the ship and everyone was amazed by the sheer might of the interior of the ship and everything it held.

"We're heading towards the bridge now where we'll brief you with all the details." I informed to the team.

Once we arrived at the bridge, we were greeted by Jacob who was on the bridge and with Irene as well.

"Captain on deck!" Jacob ordered and everyone turned to us and saluted.

Well, talk about sudden changes. Wait, who's the captain?

"Hold on, who's the captain?" asked Nora.

"I believe that would be Captain Connor Camerone." Jacob said.

We all looked to Connor who he was surprise for himself as well.

"Well I am the founder of the Militia so it would make sense. But Captain isn't really appropriate. General would fit a bit more. I do plan on giving orders outside the ship as well, this is just the start." He explained. "Heh, at ease as you were everyone."

Everybody settled down and got back to work at their stations. Jacob then came up and we all stood around the table.

"Everyone this is Lieutenant Jacob Frost of the White Fang Freedom Fighters and my second in command of the Militia. Jacob, this is Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren. Both teams RWBY and JNPR." Connor introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all I hope we'll get along with each other." Jacob said nodding his head and his arms behind his back.

"This is Irene our Shipboard AI who Fred forgot to mention earlier." Connor said and they all looked at me who I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly while Irene smiled and bowed her head in greeting. "Now let's get down to the main purpose of why you're here."

That sure got their attention….

"As we told you before we're building an army to fight the forces of Darkness. An army more powerful than the entire Atleasian fleet combined, with Vale being that army's home turf. This is where key points will be taking place when the times come. However we need more ships and soldiers to fight for our cause which is the main problem we barely have enough people to run the ship we stand on. Yes we have mechanised infantry but I want this army to have a human touch rather than synthetic soldiers." He explained.

"That's just one of the main problems. Even though Irene can handle the ship, we still need someone to handle information about the enemy." I continued. "Communications, information. Anything that will give us the upper advantage, we need to analyse it fast and quick. So we won't fall into the unknown."

I then brought the Black Box on the holo-table and linked it.

"What's that?" Blake asked.

"This, Is a black box that recovered from one of the crashed Bullhead back in the docks where Team RWBY and Connor was handling the Dust raid." I said. "I figured that it may hold some value into it."

Once the link was complete, I told Irene to replay the last transmission from the Black Box. As the transmission was replaying, all of them did not feel comfortable.

This is the dark reality of Crime…

"Yea, we know who we're dealing with, with this, they can't hide from us. They can run but it won't do them much good. But I think we can handle things from now but when it gets really serious we'll need all the help we can get." Connor explained as everyone looked at him. "I have a proposition for you all if you're willing to accept. Now I won't pressure you to do it but it's completely your choice in doing so."

"Sir what are you saying?" Irene asked wanting to know like everyone else.

"RWBY, JNPR. How would you like to become Titan Pilots like me and Fred?" he asked with his arms crossed.

.

.

.

Wait, what?

.

.

.

The teams were shocked and surprised to hear Connor's proposal. I was surprised as well to hear that too. The teams then chattered amongst themselves and finally they came with a decision.

"To us for what's it worth, we need to know what we're getting ourselves into before we plunge into this whole new role your giving us." Ruby said.

"She's right, and we agree too. Even though we saw both of you on how you work as a Pilot, but I think we need more." Jaune said.

"Don't you worry about that, you got the best teachers on this ship being us and our titans." He smiled before going back to a serious face. "But when it comes to the training you'll need to know how to wield our weaponry as good as you can wield yours."

Both teams glanced at their weapons for a moment before turning their glances back to Connor.

"Training isn't going to be easy but you'll have a better chance due to your training as Huntsman and Huntresses. Jaune you're going to need to be busting your balls to get on our level due to you faking your way into Beacon." He said to the blonde knight who gulped a little.

"You'll need to use a Jumpkit, wall run, know routes where no one else will take and most of all parkour combat. And above all you'll need to know how to operate a Titan with ease. Now a normal person would take years to become a pilot and that is something we don't have. However due to your training, we can get this done within either a week or a few days, and when you complete your training you get your Pilot certification." He continued explaining. "Now I understand that we need time to do this, we'll have you guys picked up at night the week at this time when we get a schedule going while at the same time training at Beacon. We'll teach you everything we know on how to use everything at your disposal."

Both teams were contemplating at all the information given to them.

"The way I see it, you can accept the offer or not. I won't push you. What's your decision?" Connor asked the question again.

They looked at each again, and slowly one by one they agreed to the idea and that they are ready to face up the challenge. But one who did not look like she liked the idea. And you guessed it.

Blake.

"What's wrong Blake? This is our chance to take out the White Fang permanently! Isn't this what you wanted?" Yang asked.

"I have been thinking about it for quite a while. There's something that I want to do now." Blake explained.

"And what's that?" Ruby asked.

"I don't want to destroy the White Fang." Blake said. Which that made a few shocked to hear that from Blake. "I want to take back the White Fang."

Connor and I looked at each other and smiled. We both knew what she meant by that.

The others….. Not so much.

"Great! Since now we are all in agreement, there's another reason why we brought you here." Connor said. "Fredric, if you would to do the honours?"

"Okay, grab your seats and get comfy. This is going to be an interesting history lesson." I said as everybody got seated.

"When Connor was away the first time, you know the four hours and Connor was nowhere to be found?" I asked. And they all nodded their heads. "He was on a mission to retrieve this fine vessel that we're standing on today."

"Now you all are probably thinking that Connor found just weapons and vehicles for us to tackle on the oncoming storm. Right?" I said. "I'm sorry, you're wrong. He found something more than just that."

That statement made a few people wonder about that…

"Irene, play recording 0012 and 0013." I said. And Irene played out the transmission.

 _ **Playing recording 0012….**_

 _ **Unknown Female Voice: Must….keep…going. I can't…die now.**_

 _ **Playing recording 0013….**_

 _ **Unknown Female Voice: My family will think…. I'm dead….. but I'm not giving…up.**_

 _ **End recording.**_

Once the recording ends, the teams were wondering what that recording meant and who the mysterious female voice was.

"Who was that in the recording?" Jaune asked.

"This voice, you have heard of this voice before." I informed and I looked at Ruby. "And I think one of you know who this is."

The team members looked at Ruby and her face was shocked in awe.

"That's…..my mother. Summer Rose…." Ruby stuttered. "Where did you get those recordings?"

"I found those recordings when I was exploring the Carrier." Connor explained. "And yes Ruby Rose. Your mother is alive."

Everyone was shocked in beyond belief to hear that. Ruby slowly falls to tears of joy when she heard that. Then her team came to comfort her. Team JNPR cried too.

"Irene, bring up Regeneration Pod surveillance camera five please." I said. Irene then proceeds to bring up a screen live footage of Summer Rose in the pods. The teams wiped their tears away and

"Oh my Oum….. That's really her." Pyrrha said.

"Yes, unfortunately she is still recovering from her extensive injuries." Connor added.

"Patient Summer Rose Diagnosis: Severe cuts to left hip area and right leg, three cracked ribs, moderate head trauma, blood loss at 33% and her condition is stable." Irene informed. "She's is really lucky that she made it here. Whatever method she used, without that, she wouldn't be here by now."

"What's her condition now?" Nora asked.

"Based on the recovery status, she is 78% to complete full recovery." Irene said. "And recent report said that she is able to talk."

"That's great news!" Weiss cheered.

"Thank you….Connor, Fredric." Ruby thanked and proceeded to hug Connor and then hugged me. I patted on her head.

"Now, who wants to go for a little visit?" Connor asked. And the teams all agreed happily and we lead the teams to the Regeneration Pod area.

We walked down to the regeneration pods and we saw our new medical experts of the Freedom Fighter for the first time. Ruby and Yang ran up to the pod to see Summer inside being healed as we speak. Jacob was given a Data pad on Summer's vitals and presented it to us.

"She won't be able to move or fight when she's fully healed and comes out of the pod." He said showing us the internal structure of Summer's body and highlighted the wounds in red which were still being healed.

"Very well. We'll set up a form of communication going first then, Fred prep the special cargo for activation." Connor said mentioning the Simulacrum. I nodded and ran into the neighbouring room of the pods. Connor then typed a few commands on the pad in his hands before announcing his progress.

"Okay attempting to establish neural connection to patient. Syncing….syncing. Connection established." He stated as the pad's screen came up with a sound bar.

"Ruby." Connor said getting Ruby's attention and gestured her over to him. "Use the pad to speak to your mother, we're getting something ready so she can walk around with us."

"But how? She's still in recovery." She replied.

"We're prepping a Simulacrum for her curtesy of Fred. Basically a robot body she can use until she's fully recovered." Connor explained making her go 'oh' in response.

"Hello? Who's there?" Summer said through the speakers.

"Ruby, I'll let you do the honours." Connor said as he gestured her to speak into the pad. She didn't hesitate to do so.

"Mom, Mom….it's me, Ruby."

"Ruby? Is that you?" Summer asked.

"Yes…, it's me!" Ruby responded.

"Oh Ruby, it's been too long!" Summer exclaimed excitedly.

"I missed you Mom! We thought that you had died." Ruby said.

"Wait, dead?" Summer questioned suddenly until I came back with the Simulacrum stored in its pod. Many of the team members looked at it with curiosity.

"Is that the 'Simul-what's its name' that you said earlier?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, this is what it's going to allow Summer to move again." Connor explained. "And it's called a Simulacrum."

"Who's that?" asked Summer.

"This is Connor, he has been taking care of you during your recovery." Ruby explained.

"Hello Summer Rose, my name is Connor Camerone. You've been asleep…. for a long time now." Connor introduced.

"Wait, how long have you kept her?" Blake asked.

"Sigh….according to the ship's data-log, it's been years." Connor explained. "Way before I arrived to Remnant."

All team members were surprised to hear that.

"Now with that aside, let's move on to Phase Two of the project please." I said as I slowly booted up the Simulacrum systems to ready for neural link.

"What's happening Ruby?" Summer questioned.

"Mom, Connor and Fredric are going to put you into a temporary robot body while you're human body is recovering." Ruby said.

"Okay, everybody stand back! We're initiating the transfer sequence!" I informed.

Ruby then looked back at her mother.

"Is this safe?" Summer asked with slight nervousness.

"It's going to be okay. I'll see you there." Ruby encouraged as she backs away from the pod. Summer then smiled.

"Stand by for transfer!" I said then I looked to Connor and he nodded. "3…2….1…. Establishing Neural Link….NOW!"

As the neural link transfer was processing, all team members are holding their hands together praying and hoping that it would be a success. For both us Connor and myself, we were confident that it would a success.

Otherwise, why would we even suggest it in the first place?

Once the neural link was complete, I informed the team members that the transfer was a complete success. They all were relieved to hear that.

I took the data pad that Connor had earlier and adjusting a few things, I opened the Simulacrum Pod with the data-pad and it revealed the Simulacrum still in its standby mode. I passed it back to Connor and spoke to Summer.

"Summer Rose, can you hear me?" Connor asked. "You're now in the Simulacrum's body. You are free to control the robot as you please but take it slowly. Firstly, step out of the pod."

Summer's robot body then slowly stood up and looked around. Then she finally looked at Ruby.

"Mom?" Ruby questioned again to see if her mother was okay.

Summer looked at her hands and her arms to examine and move around with it to get the feeling of it.

"I'm fine Ruby, it's just…." Summer said. "I feel light…."

Summer then turned around to look at her human body and she placed her right hand against the pod.

"It's weird to look at yourself…." Summer described.

Lady, I know how you feel….

Ruby then rushed to give her mom a hug. And she hugged back.

"Alright! Since we got that out of the way, let me show you all BT and FS. While Fred, would you mind getting Summer to up to speed with her new robot?" said Connor as he led the RWBY and JNPR to the hangar bay to show off the titans, while leaving me with Simulacrum Summer to adjust her to her new body.

"Alright, let's get to it then shall we?" I complemented.

* * *

I hooked up Summer into one of the VR simulation pods, she kept on staring at me.

I swear, Ruby did that the same to me as well a while back. Like mother, like daughter I guess.

"What's this?" Summer asked.

"This is a Virtual Simulation Pod. It allows us to dive in Virtual Reality." I answered. "I'm preparing you for that so you can practice and adjust to your new body."

"Oh okay."

As I activated Summer's Simulation pod, she went into VR first. Then after I went into another VR pod, and joined her after that.

 _ **Simulation Loaded.**_

 _ **Map: The Pilot's Gauntlet.**_

Once I completed the VR sync, I saw Summer still in her new body looking around the new area she's in. She was amazed with the beauty of the world around her.

"What is this place, this is beautiful." Summer commented. I do have admit it is beautiful.

"You're in the Pilot's Gauntlet. It's training course where Pilots like me and Connor exercise and prepare for Pilot training." I explained. "The scenery we're in is inspired from the Militia's Planet called Harmony."

"Sounds beautiful."

"Yes, it is. Now, enough sightseeing. Time to complete your first training in a long time." I said. "Now, the body your in is a Stim Simulacrum Variant. This model allows you to run faster and regenerate your health faster on command. Just think of it to enable and it will activate it. But I have disabled that for now. Now as for your aura according to the schematics, you have your semblance and abilities as well. You should be fine handling from there. Because, today we're going back to basics."

I stood up and gestured to the direction where Summer has to go.

"Come one, up and over." I said.

"Really, climbing over an obstacle?" she questioned. And she did.

"Easy."

"That's just one fraction of the course." I said with disbelief. I then teleported to the other end of the long hallway.

"Now sprint!" I shouted across the other side of the hallway.

"Hey! Why do you get to teleport around while I have to run?" she questioned suddenly.

"Just do it! No questions asked." I answered.

She used her semblance and she flew across the other side.

"How's that for running?" she taunted at me.

I face palmed to that and sighed.

"Um, did I do something wrong?" she questioned.

"No its nothing." I said. "Maybe we should skip the basics and go to the actual course."

I then switched the VR to the running course in the Pilot's Gauntlet. But with a twist.

"Okay, I've skipped to the combat course. So ahead down that entrance, you're going to run that course and finish it in less than four minutes." I explained pointing to the starting point of the course. "First, do you know how to activate your jump kit?"

Summer then proceeds to double-jump for me.

"That was easy." She complemented.

"Uh. Okay. Since you already know how to use the jump kit, you're ready to do the course." I said. "Here's the Crescent Rose that Ruby uses."

As the simulation generates Ruby's Crescent Rose, Summer ran to me and snatched it to run to the course immediately.

"Sweet! Let's do this!" she exclaimed with joy as she entered the course.

Well, I'm think that she knows how to use that.

 _ **Training Combat Course: Round One (Defeat five Grimm)**_

"Okay, you little creatures." Summer said. "Time to let off some steam that I've been building up."

Once the Grimm spawns in, she immediately annihilates them in less than a few seconds.

Holy…..

"Come on! I'm ready for more!"

 _ **Training Combat Course: Round Two (Eliminate 32 Grimm)**_

Summer proceeds to jump on one of the Grimm.

"There's something on your face!" she said. Then proceeds to slash the Grimm with the Crescent Rose. "It was Pain!"

Well, she good. Like, really, really good.

As times goes on, she has finally finished all of the courses that the simulation has thrown at her. She then falls down exhausted.

"Well…. That was…incredibly…. satisfying…." Summer said exhausted.

"You're good, it's almost like you're natural to this." I commented. "With the exception of a few hits here and there."

"It's all thanks to the Advocate's training." She answered.

She got training from the Advocate?!

"Wait, did you just say that the Advocate personally train you for this type of combat?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Why?" she asked.

"Actually, I got a better question to ask. How did you managed to find yourself into the carrier?" I asked. "It's not like you can magically travel to the carrier."

"Well, let me tell you a story." Summer explained as she started to tell the story.

* * *

It was winter there in Remnant, everybody sitting in their homes enjoying warmth and comfort. Not worrying about the Grimm at all. But as for me? I am a huntress, and I have a reputation to keep. They don't call me 'Slayer of Giant Monsters' for no reason.

I was fighting Grimm on a mission at that time, going up against incredible odds. What was supposed to be done in minutes felt like hours in a search and destroy mission, one after another as they came. The Grimm just don't give up now do they. But as my usual self, I kept fighting. Sometimes when I fight, I always go overboard by fighting to my death. Then a moment came where I thought everything was about to come to an end, I was severely wounded. I could feel my whole body is ripping itself apart. One small kick from someone and I would go unconscious. That's how fragile I was. I was losing conscious in the middle of the cold. The Grimm was surrounding me, inching closer to me feeling its aura of hunger.

.

.

"I'm sorry. Everyone." I whispered to myself feeling guilty and I closed my eyes. Waiting for the moment to come.

.

.

I then heard a few gunshots firing at the distance each bullet making the Grimm dissipating into the air. Suddenly, a familiar voice whispered in my ear as the figure was attaching something to my back which somehow made me recover my strength and regain a little conscious.

"Follow me…." The voice said. It sounded like…. The Advocate. I stood up while still bleeding and followed The Advocate. He never shows up in person, only spoke to me by voice mail and transmissions.

As I continued to follow the person in cloak as the Advocate through the winter forest, he leads me into a cave. It was long and dark but the cloaked person had his flashlight on to lead the way. Unfortunately, whatever the Advocate did to me, it was slowly wearing out and I was losing my strength again to walk.

"Must…..keep….going. I can't…. die now." I encouraged myself as I kept on walking.

As I continued to walk again through some kind of hallway, this time my body was wearing out faster. I was on my knees at that point. I breathed in and out quickly as I saw the Advocate kept on walking to some kind of pod. He was standing there waiting for me at the far end. Darn it Advocate, would it kill to at least help out a wounded lady over here? He waved at me to come to him.

"My family will think…. I'm dead…. but I'm not giving…. up." I said to him but I got no response for him in return. Still playing the silent treatment huh?

I walked towards the Advocate the flooring sound changed to metal, as if we were on a ship. But I didn't let that get through my head, my health is my only concern as of now.

As I approached the pod, it looked like it was some kind of testing tube. I looked around for details, it said Regeneration Pod 5. Regeneration huh? So this is what you were leading me to. I was about to enter the pod and the Advocate detached the device that was on my back and lost all strength but thankfully the Advocate caught me before I fell on the ground. He placed me into the pod and closed the pod's hatch and transparent green air substance filled in the pod, it felt good. I could feel my body was slowly taking the pain away. I could feel that I can finally sleep in peace, I looked to my right to see that he was on some kind of console doing his work.

"Tell me Advocate, why did you save me?" I asked him.

Then a speaker inside the Regeneration Pod spoke, it was the Advocate's voice with the usual voice distortion.

"My job is to save anyone who is in need. And you're just one of those people who I managed to pass by that is dire in need." Said The Advocate.

"Ouch, you're hurting my feelings here." I replied with a slight laughter and so he did as well. Then came to a silent.

"It's best that you rest, you have a bright future ahead of you. Just wait till' you see what I have planned once you recovered." He said.

"Thank you Advocate." I thanked him.

"Rest well. Sleep tight." He replied. Then he was leaving the area.

"And one more thing." I stopped him and he looked back at me. "Tell them to take care of the children. And Ruby."

He nodded in response. The regeneration pod kicked in its cryo stasis mode and I fell into a deep peaceful sleep for the first in a very long time.

* * *

"And that's how you managed to get here." I said.

"Yeah, pretty much." She answered.

Then the simulation was suddenly can be heard with an alarm sound.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"We're under attack." I answered.

 _ **Emergency Protocol Activated: Simulation Stopped. Ending VR.**_

* * *

Once the simulation ended, we were greeted with the alarms that went off in the carrier. This can only mean one thing…..

We're under attack. This is where the fight begins.

"Summer, you're with me." I said. "Time to knock on our new neighbours."

As we reached to the carrier's bridge, I saw Connor and Jacob already on the bridge with RWBY and JNPR.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"One of the local sensors just went off, which means that we got hostiles near our location." Jacob informed. "Two breaches, One at the East side at our location and one on the South side."

"Jacob, get our men ready for combat." Connor commanded. "It's about time we launch our first counter offense mission."

Jacob then agreed and spoke over the P.A to announce all soldiers to be combat ready for the battle ahead.

"We want to go with you." Ruby said. "Team RWBY is ready for combat."

"Us too." Jaune agreed along with Ruby. "Team JNPR is at your service."

Wow, they do know how to introduce themselves.

"Alright then, Team JNPR you're with Fredric clearing out the South side of the base. While Team RWBY and myself will clear the East side of the base."

"All on board weapon systems are on standby and ready for use at your command." Irene added.

"I want to help you out too." Summer proposed.

"No, I want you to stay here and help out Irene. You know the layout of these fields better than anyone more experience around here. We need eyes in the sky because of the terrain" I objected. "Until I can be sure you're able to use your new body confidently, then we can put you to a combat mission with us soon."

Summer looked down with what it looked like she was slightly disappointed. But then she looked back up to us.

"It's okay. I understand. I'll stay here to help out Irene like you said." Summer agreed. "She is cool for an A.I."

"That's what I call enthusiasm girl!" Irene commented. Summer then walked to Irene on the holo-table.

"Good. Alright people, let's move out!" Connor commanded.

* * *

 **(Author's Notes): Hello and hope you enjoyed this latest chapter so far. This was the biggest and the lengthiest story I have written ever. Period. So hope you enjoyed it as much as I do. Head on over to Cronus Prime's profile to thank him for the support and also read his character's side of the story. It's amazing that within less than a few months that I started collaborating this year, the response and reviews for this story is performing great! Puts my other stories that I've written to shame. I cannot thank you enough. It's really tested and challenged my creative thinking. Without further or do, see you all in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Combat Ready!

**Hello and welcome back! Sorry for the delay, but it's posted here and now for your viewing pleasure. To keep this short, this has been the hardest to write yet after coming back from my work and assignments. So I apologise for that. Without further or do, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Combat Ready!

As we arrived at the Hangar Bay area, we saw BT and FS are on standby. The group splits into two as planned.

We then both jumped on board into our titans, where team RWBY and JNPR said goodbye and wishing their luck before boarding their designated Crow dropships. Surprisingly, Blizzard Squad was going with Connor as well on their trusty Samson vehicle.

Typical.

"Alright team, listen up!" Connor commanded as he spoke through the speaker of BT. "Our ship's perimeter defence are under attack by Grimm. The mission is that Assault Team One which is Team RWBY, myself, Blizzard Squad and the others are to clear the East side of the camp. While Fred, Team JNPR and the other assigned soldiers are to clear the South side of the camp. Are we clear?!"

"Yes, sir!" All teams said.

"Irene, open the hangar bay doors." Connor said.

"Copy that. Opening hangar bays now." Irene said as the doors open.

"Alright! Let's roll!"

All the Assault teams went to their assigned teams and went off their own way. Just as my team are almost losing sight of the other team, Connor sent me a transmission.

"Hey Fred, it's me. Just saying good luck to your team." Connor said.

"You too. Stay safe out there." I said. Then we continued our journey to the designated AO.

* * *

As my team were almost at the Mission combat zone, we can already see a lot of Grimm headed towards the camp's location.

"FS, count it." I commanded.

" **Calculating…. 497 Grimm in total, Pilot. I would recommend having Team JNPR dispatched into the mission area to take point. Then the other soldiers are to be followed. Due to my chassis, we cannot take heavy damage."** FS informed. I then called in Team JNPR to head in first.

It looks like we found the main Assault group.

"Team JNPR, time to show these Grimm who's the boss!" I said. Team JNPR then proceeded to jump out of the Crow Dropship and started clearing out the Grimm one by one.

"The rest keep them alive and support fire! Nothing goes past us!" I commanded as I started to kill off the Grimm that was further away from Team JNPR's line of fire with my Plasma Railgun, the other soldiers in my team followed and started firing and eliminating the Grimm.

One by one as the numbers decrease, but it was too slow. Those Grimm are slipping past our defence line.

I quickly took out the stragglers and immediately went back to the main area. I fired my Amped Cluster Missile, one after another whilst still airborne to eliminate the Grimm as much as I can.

"Hey guys! They just keep on coming!" Jaune informed the rest of the Assault team.

"We just have to…" Pyrrha said as she paused her sentence to kill off nearby Grimm. "…keep on fighting!"

"Just hold on a little bit longer!" I informed over the radio. "FS, how many are there left?!"

" **364 remain in the area."** FS recommended. **"I recommend using Flight Salvo Core."**

"Great! Time to teach them a lesson about spacing!" I said as I activate Flight Core.

 **Flight Core Activated**

The HUD came up again as I targeted the Grimm below with the Lock-On and launched it. Group by group as each missile hits their target, the Grimm quickly shrunk in numbers. Some of the team are amazed with the destruction I caused from the Core. But it wasn't enough.

 **Flight Core Offline**

"We got it…." Jaune said. "We won!"

Jaune turned around his teammates to give them a high five but all of them were not responding as he also turned around to see that it wasn't over.

That was just the first wave.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Jaune said.

"Keep going everyone!" I said as I continued to fire everything I have. The rest followed.

* * *

Few minutes to what it felt like hours went by, little by little the longer we continued to hold them off, the higher the chances that we're going to run out of bullets.

Then suddenly an emergency transmission came into our radio feed. It was Jacob.

" _ **All units! Metal 0-1 is down I need immediate medivac!"**_

What in the world is going on over there? First endless Grimm, and now immediate medic support?!

A sudden explosion can be heard from our direction, and I quickly called Irene to inform me about the situation.

"Irene! What was that explosion?!" I asked.

"Fredric. Connor's been injured. His team successfully eliminated the Grimm at the East side but then Team RWBY saw Connor going after the nearby White Fang Outpost. His team is coming back to the ship as we speak." Irene explained. "We're coming to your location to commence support fire."

"How?!"

"Connor's Iron Eagle Protocol." She answered.

The roar of a ship can be heard as it grew louder and louder until before Team JNPR and I knew that the carrier is airborne.

You have got to be kidding me…

"Assault Team Two, fall back and return to the carrier!" Irene instructed. All of us quickly evacuated the area as all the soldiers board their respective Crow dropships and evacuated the area. Once we're out of the way, the carrier fired its weapons eliminating all of the hostiles nearby.

"Thanks for the support Irene!" Jaune thanked. "That thing sure can pack a punch!"

I looked down as the Grimm below is being hit by waves of firepower from the carrier that it's outputting. It was a sight to behold.

They really do show an impressive amount of fireworks. Wait. What am I saying?!

"Irene once Assault Team One is docked back at the carrier, I want medical teams on standby for immediate recovery transport!" I said worried.

"Copy that, sending medical teams to docking bay two for intercept." Irene informs.

* * *

Once my Assault team arrived back at the carrier, I quickly bolted to docking bay two to see Connor. Even Team JNPR followed me somehow. I arrived there only to be in shocked with horror where I saw Connor not only just unconscious.

He lost his left arm as well. Dear Oum, what has he done this time?!

Connor was escorted to the Regeneration Pods area where he will be recovering for the time being. After that, we just the pods do its thing. Jacob told both Team RWBY and Team JNPR to leave the area for now. Yang refused to leave the room at first, but Jacob finally managed to convince her to leave.

"So what happened out there?" I finally asked.

"Well, once I heard Team RWBY told me that Connor left his squad, I had to follow him to make sure he's okay." Jacob explained. "Next thing I knew, there was an explosion heard not too far from my location. I quickly headed over there with RD and I saw Connor buried within the rubble of a few fallen Bullheads. And now here he is, recovering from his little accident."

That sounds like Connor alright. Wait…..

"You said RD, who's that?" I asked. Irene then suddenly appeared in one of the screens of the Regeneration Pod that Connor was in.

"RD-4310 is an ATLAS Class Titan. And it belongs to Jacob." Irene explained.

I took a few minutes to soak it in that now we have another titan user that is not a hostile to us for once. Does this mean that the tides have turn?

No.

"What's Connor status on his health Irene?" I asked.

"Well, despite the injuries he suffered and a lost arm. The regeneration pods ability is only going to recover his current state. But the lost arm is something that he's going to deal with it for the time being." Irene explained. "I have already issued a team to develop an arm for Connor but that's only if he decides to wear it."

"He's a good man and a soldier Irene, it would be ashamed that a man like him is no longer needed for combat." Jacob commented.

Why does that sound familiar?

"His recovery is going to take no longer than a few hours. Other than that, he's going to be just fine." Irene further explained.

"Thanks Irene." I said. "I'll leave you guys to it. I will be at the bridge if whoever needs me."

As I was walking to the bridge, I was filled with sudden flashbacks from the Counter offense mission that I just finished. The look of everyone's faces, the fear and dread that they had.

It almost made me feel scared for the first time. The fear of losing someone, it was almost like I was staring at the direction of death's door.

Once I reached the bridge, I went to the holo-table to bring up the current schematics of the surrounding area of the ship. Summer then came into the bridge after me. She was looking for me.

"Hey Summer." I greeted.

"Hi Fredric, you feeling okay?" Summer asked.

"To be honest, I'm not."

"Is it because of Connor?" she questioned.

"Yes, well part of it anyway." I responded. "The other half is that now that the White Fang has Richter on their side. Things are not going to be smooth as Connor and I thought it would be. What was he thinking?!"

"Well, you would be surprised to see what Connor retrieved before the explosion." Summer said. "Irene, if you mind?"

Irene then appeared on the holo-table.

"Thanks to Connor's data knife, we managed to recover intel of the upcoming Beacon attack that the White Fang are planning. Every nitty gritty detail from Phase One to its final phase." Irene informed as she displayed the information to me and I reviewed it. This might give us the advantage that we desperately needed after the attack.

"This is great!" I said as I gained back my confidence. It's about time I start doing something. "Irene, display the schematic of the mechanical arm that Connor is receiving."

Irene then brought up the blueprint of the arm. I looked through it and I was impressed with the design, but it looked too…simple?

"This arm is amazing. It almost way beyond any technological advancement I've ever seen throughout my life." Summer commented. "Fredric, you don't look too impressed."

"Well, I mean it does its basic job correctly. But I think we should modify it further….." I proposed.

"As much as I want to agree with you Fredric. I think it's best if we leave it as it is." Irene objected. "We might not even know that Connor would actually not need the further upgrades."

She's right after all. It's always best to have the person's consent before we do something crazy with it.

"Okay then, we'll leave it as it." I said. "So who's in charge since Connor's out of commission for a while?"

"As the highest ranking officer on board, I believe you're in charge, Fredric." Irene commented.

Well, I'll be damned.

"Okay Irene, set the carrier's course up to orbit. I think she's attracted enough attention for herself today. Get both teams and Jacob back on the bridge."

"Yes sir, Team RWBY, Team JNPR and Jacob are en-route." Irene said.

* * *

Once both teams and Jacob arrived at the bridge, I've instructed Jacob to be on the holo-table with Summer and both teams to have a seat to prepare a lift off sequence.

"Now, the reason why I've called you all back here is because we're preparing to lift off for orbit." I informed.

"You mean we're going to space?!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Yes, Ruby." I answered. She suddenly became excited because of it.

That's the expression that I miss the most. Joy.

"Other than that, everybody stays in your seats and stay calm. Because it's going to be a bumpy one." I explained. That got everyone's attention and they stay seated and secured as much as possible. "Jacob, inform everyone on the ship that we're heading topside."

"Copy that." Jacob responds as he opens the P.A and broadcasts to the whole ship.

" _ **All hands be advised, we're initiating Phase Two of Connor's Iron Eagle Protocol. I need all soldiers and staff teams to be secure all personnel and vehicles for the lift off. Twenty minutes. Out."**_

Twenty minutes passed and Jacob and Irene are making the final procedures.

"Captain Miles, I've received that everyone on the ship is secured and ready for lift-off." Jacob informs.

"I'm receiving clear skies on radar. We're in the clear for the flight path." Summer said.

"Captain, I would recommend you head back to your seat as well." Irene recommends.

I headed back to my seat pulled up the side screen, so did Jacob. Summer sat next to Ruby and holding their hands.

"Irene." I commanded. "Inform everyone for lift off now. Keep the channel on."

 _ **P.A: All hands, we are initiating the launch sequence now. Standby.**_

After the announcement, Irene looked at me to await my signal.

"Go flight." I informed and gestured my right hand for the signal.

 _ **P.A: Activating main engines in 3. 2. 1.**_

The carrier started to fly straight as it picks up speed. The sheer weight of force of gravity pushes back each one of us at our seats slowly. Then once the carrier has gained speed minimum requirement for the ascending phase, Irene steers the carrier to fly straight up into the atmosphere.

 _ **P.A: Minimum speed and velocity requirements met. Pitching 90 horizontal thrust.**_

As the ship ascends steadily at high speeds, Irene informs the current altitude.

 _ **P.A: 50km…70km…...90km….Nominal Gains….**_

The carrier flies past the Mesosphere and continues its flight course.

 _ **P. A: 690km…. Atmospheric drag acceptable. Stand by for redirect.**_

The ship then slows down and entered space territory.

 _ **P.A: Boosters disengaged and activating hover jets. All hands, we're in the clear. Disengage and resume normal activity and be on alert.**_

All of us unfastened our safety lines on our chairs and got off our seats. Ruby tries to jump and smacked straight back down to the ground.

"Ruby, you dunce!" Weiss argued. "What were you trying to do?"

"I thought that we're in space…." Ruby said while rubbing her forehead with slight embarrassment. "So I thought that we're in Zero-G."

"Unfortunately you can't experience Zero Gravity because I have activated the ships gravity system. So we won't be flying for a while." Irene informs.

"Aw. That's just no fun." Nora said disappointed.

"It is for the best." Pyrrha said.

I don't want titans who can't operate in Zero-G suddenly flying out of the carrier….

* * *

I looked out in the window of the bridge to look over the planet below. And wow the planet is beautiful, all the horror and worrying about the Grimm it all just disappears. Team RWBY and JNPR along with Summer and Jacob looked out and is amazed with the view.

"This is Remnant? It's beautiful…." Weiss commented with amazement.

"It's almost shame that beneath all that is not so pretty in our current state." Blake said.

As the teams continued to enjoy the view, I finished up my sight-seeing and walked back to the holo-table.

"Irene, scan the area for any vehicles online and link them back to the carrier's database." I commanded.

"Scanning the area now. According to the scans, the only operational weapons in orbit are the XS1-Vulcan and the Paladin." Irene informs. "I'm accessing their mobility systems and set their orbiting course closer to the carrier now."

"Thanks Irene." I said as I looked at the time. It was almost time for the students to return back to Beacon. "Alright teams, looks like we're out of time. Time to head back to Beacon. Meet me up back at the Warden, and I'll meet up you guys there."

"How about my mom?" Ruby asked.

"She'll need to stay here for the moment." I responded. "Until her human body is recovered, then she can leave."

"Okay then." She answered as she walked Summer and gave her a hug before leaving.

Both Team RWBY and JNPR exited the bridge to journey their way back to the Warden. While I am finishing up a few things before I leave.

"Irene while I'm away, upload the update log on Connor's state of health to my datapad. That way I'll keep it in check." I said which she agreed then I turned to Jacob. "Jacob, you have the con. Steady as she goes."

"Yes Captain." Jacob responded. "I'll see you soon."

Once I exited the bridge, I walked back to the Warden where both teams were waiting near the Warden as instructed. As the teams boarded the Warden and seated, I flew them back to Beacon Academy before the morning.

I arrived at Beacon and everyone including me disembarked from the Warden as I set it to autopilot and return back to the carrier. Once we arrived at our dorm rooms, we said our goodnights and goodbyes before closing their doors. After that, I closed my doors and changed to my sleepwear and went to bed.

What a day it has been.

* * *

As the next day arrived, I woke up and looked to my right to see Connor's bed was empty. I took my datapad and looked at the logs that Irene sent to me. Looks like that Connor has woken up from the Regeneration pod and recovered. But she still hasn't received a response about Connor agreeing to the mechanical arm.

I put away my datapad and got changed. This time I armed myself with the Amped S.M.A.R.T pistol and the Amped Longbow DMR with the Silencer. After that, I went to the cafeteria for the usual breakfast.

Once I arrived there, all the students looked at me with a little gossip here and there.

Looks like they're still talking about the match between me and Team RWBY.

I looked around the cafeteria to see that Team RWBY gestured me to come and sit with them. I quickly grabbed my breakfast and sat next to Team RWBY.

"So how is Connor doing?" Yang asked worriedly.

"He's just fully recovered a few minutes ago." I responded. "But Irene still hasn't received the word for the go ahead for Connor's integration with his new mechanical arm."

"I see."

"You look like you're tired." Blake asked. "Didn't sleep well?"

"Right back at you." I said as I looked at Blake like she didn't sleep at all recently. "I'm just compensating with the current situation right now."

Everyone went quiet for the moment, only until Weiss decided to break the silence.

"Fredric, we were wondering?" Weiss asked. "There's no classes today and we're planning to head out to Vale to do shopping for some resupply. Do you want to join us?"

I thought about it and looked at my suit. Man, I really need some clothes that doesn't scream military.

"Yeah sure." I agreed. "I was thinking that it's about time I have clothes apart from just this attire."

"Great! We leave in two hours." Ruby said excitedly. We all nodded in agreement.

After finishing our breakfast, we headed out to Vale to shop as planned.

* * *

Once we arrived there, I was surprised to see the environment of Vale. It was peaceful, fairly noisy but everyone was having fun with their own time. It was so different from night time.

"Welcome to Vale Fredric." Ruby said. "We're planning to head to the bookstore first for Blake to buy her new books, then Weiss to the Dust store to restock on her weapon and lastly all of us to head to the clothing store to shop new clothes for ourselves."

"Okay let's go for it." I said as we went to the bookstore first.

While we're on our way, we passed the Tukson's Book Trade. We saw the Vale Police and an ambulance near the store. We stopped and surveyed what happened. Then the two male nurses exited the store carrying a body wrapped in a black blanket.

"I remember this….." I said which RWBY got their attention. Yang asked first.

"You remember this?" she asked. "You weren't even there."

"I wasn't. But I remember it clearly what happened in there." I said. "The shop as you can see is called Tukson's Book Trade, owned by Tukson. He's a Faunus, a deserter for the White Fang, he was hunted down because of his bail. He was successful at covering his track to make the hunters harder to find him, until today. His luck ran out. End of the Line."

"How could they….." Blake said with fear in her voice. "You knew that he was going to get killed?! And you didn't do anything?!"

I looked at Blake and she was shocked and angry.

"Forget all of that, who was it that killed him?" Weiss asked. "If you know who they are, you can report that to the police and….."

I interrupted her and spoke against that.

"IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE!" I said with an outburst which made Team RWBY a little scared. This was their first time seeing me angry. I then quickly recovered from the random outburst and took a breath. "Let's quickly go to Blake's errand and I'll explain my reason when we're having lunch."

The group agreed and we continued to walk to the bookstore without anyone saying a word to me.

After Blake finished buying her books, we went to Dust till Dawn for Weiss to choose her Dust that she needed. I went inside the store and looked around about the selection of Dust. I examined each one of their properties to what they're capable of, until Weiss talked to me.

"Hey Fredric? You okay?" Weiss asked.

"I'm good thanks." I responded. "Just fascinated about how they function. You done?"

"I'm finished here." She said as we both left the store and headed to what it looked like Team RWBY's favourite clothing store. As we entered the store, all members of Team RWBY went to the lady's section, leaving me to head over to the men section to wander.

As I was looking around the clothes designs, I was surprised to see that the clothes are not too far off in terms of design. It's almost identical to what back in my world sells. Suddenly my eyes were hooked to the clothes that I saw.

A light blue jacket blazer, white short sleeves shirt with a collar and brown jeans. Perfect.

I then took it to the nearest changing room and changed it quickly. After changing, I went outside to look at the mirror nearby.

Dang, I look good in this smart casual style look.

"Well, well. You look good in that." Yang said as I turned around to see that all of Team RWBY were staring with a little smile on their faces as they looked at my outfit.

"Why thank you. I've always wanted to look good in something other than wearing that uniform gear, just a little of my own personality." I said. "Yeah. I'll take it."

"Um, hate to ruin the moment but how are you going to pay for it?" Weiss asked.

"You'll see. Just follow me." I said as the girls followed behind me walking up to the cashier and I handed my clothes to the cashier, used my datapad and tapped it.

" _Thank you for your purchase, sir. Have a nice day."_ The person said as I waved back and left with the items in hand.

"What did you do?" Yang asked.

"All I did was used my datapad to bypass the payment system." I explained. "Simple as that."

But next time I need to get currency from here. I don't want to get jailed because of that…..

"You're full of surprises, Fredric Miles…." Weiss said.

"I guess you could say…." I said gesturing with my outfit. "I dress to impress."

They all walked away from me….. Really?

We then were told that Blake is bringing us to a café shop nearby here that she would recommend. As we arrived it was…..well, quiet. After we all were seated and ordered our food, Ruby spoke.

"So….Fredric, about that reason you said earlier." Ruby said. Team RWBY were all eyes on me. The waitress then brought our orders.

I took my ordered cup of coffee and took a sip.

"Well, my reason is….." I said as I took a moment to think and form the explanation. I looked around me and saw an empty coffee cup nearby. "Let me show you something….."

Team RWBY looked at me curiously about what I was about to demonstrate.

"This coffee cup right here, think of it as the space time continuum." I continued explaining. "Whenever you go back in time like us if we were to tell the police about the murderer, it breaks…"

I silently chip the coffee cup and Weiss took a little shock from it.

"Now, you can reset the timeline. You can try to fix it, no matter how hard you try, it never going to be exactly what it was before." I said as I piece the cup back together and showing the broken cup to the girls revealing the crack. "Get that?"

"How is that relevant?" Blake asked.

"I'm assuming that you girls are not familiar with the laws and consequences to time travel are you?"

The girls looked at me weirdly with no knowledge what I just said.

"In short it goes like this, if I were to tell the police who the murderer was, I would have changed the timeline, Cause and effect." I explained and that certainly got that idea now with Team RWBY.

As we continued to enjoy our time at the café, I received a call from Irene.

"Hit me." I said.

" _We got another situation on our hands, scans indicate that there's a White Fang camp site not too far from our old camp site. We need you back up here to look at this." Irene informs. "I'm sending the Warden on these coordinates. See you back here, out."_

After the call, I told the Team RWBY that I will be taking my leave.

"Girls, thanks for taking me on the tour of Vale." I thanked. "But I just got a call from Irene that something just came up."

"We'll come with you." Yang said.

"No. You girls should stay back here and enjoy the rest of your day off." I objected. "You girls earned it after all."

"Okay. We'll see you back at Beacon." Ruby said and I waved my goodbyes. As I was about to leave the café, Yang stopped me and hold my right arm.

"What is it Yang?" I asked curiously.

"Tell him I said Hi." Yang said and I nodded, leaving the girls behind and on my way to the Warden's location.

* * *

I travelled to the coordinates where Irene told me where to find the Warden. It was some dark alley way at a random part of the street in the middle of town. I'm surprised that Irene even knew where to park the Warden in a crowded place like this. I boarded the Warden and set it to auto-pilot back to the carrier.

A few minutes passed by as the Warden approaches closer to the carrier, I was greeted by one of the officers on board the carrier of verification.

" **Warden Dropship this is Home base authenticate for landing permission."**

"Home Base, this is Metal 0-2 requesting permission to land." I replied over the comm.

" **Copy Metal 0-2 request accepted. You are clear to land on Docking Bay 3. Welcome back Sir."**

Once I landed the Warden, I headed over to the bridge to be greeted by Summer, Jacob and Irene.

"Captain on deck!" Jacob saluted and so did the others as well.

"At ease." I replied. "What's the situation?"

" _Well as said before, scans indicate that there's a White Fang Camp nearby our old campsite." Irene said. "Jacob has sent Scouts to scout the site and it's been confirmed abandoned."_

"So what did the scout teams recovered from the campsite?" I asked.

Irene then displayed the local ground area of the campsite and highlighted the objects that the scout team recovered on the holo-table.

"The scout team recovered a few weapons and this blueprint." Irene said as she switched the display to the blueprint.

"What is this…?" I asked with wonder.

"This blueprint is called the F-SPAR Steel Dragon Partical Cannon." Irene described. "Based on the blueprint's description, along with some notes, Richter has given the White Fang a weapon blueprint for them to build. Unfortunately, I could not piece together this weapon is Virtual Simulation to define the results on what this weapon is capable of."

I was shocked beyond belief.

"I know what this weapon can do." I said.

"You do?" Jacob asked. "How? Have you seen this before?"

I turned to Jacob and Summer to see my concerned look on my face.

"Fredric?" Summer asked. "What's wrong?"

"This…is a weapon that's powered by Ion energy." I described. "It's so powerful that it can destroy carriers and ships like this one that we're standing on, in a matter of seconds."

The bridge went silent as they heard the horror to the information that I've just briefed.

"So, we're no longer safe then…." Jacob said. "All we could know that the White Fang have already built it and using it as we speak."

"Not completely." Irene said.

All of us looked at Irene.

"How so?" Summer questioned.

"Based on what Fredric has just described, I added it to the blueprint and recreate it on VR. And I finally got the specifications on how we can counteract this scale of an attack." Irene explained.

"And that is?" I asked.

"We need a warship."

.

.

.

"What?!" All of us questioned as Irene shut her ears.

.

.

.

"How are we going to do that?" Jacob questioned.

"There's something that I've been keeping for a long time since my arrival." Irene said.

Suddenly, an incoming signal appeared on the carrier's radar.

"Sir! Incoming unidentified vessel coming into our airspace! It's exiting slipspace!" said by one of the officers.

I looked at Irene and she looked at me smiling.

"Get collision alarms up!" I commanded as the carrier was in lockdown mode.

"The vessel is coming into view in 3…2…1.." informed the officer.

There was a sudden slipspace blast came in. Revealing what was to me was impossible.

But I guess impossible is nothing on the Advocate's abilities.

"What is that…" Jacob asked.

"It's a ship….." Summer said. "But it's nothing that I've ever seen before."

There it was in all its glory.

.

.

.

 **The SWC-141 Retribution…..**

.

.

.

"Oh. My. Oum." I said with amazement.

"Irene! You finally called me after weeks since you left!" said by an unidentified female voice.

"Who's that?" Jacob asked.

"That, is my friend. Her name is Vanessa." Irene introduced. "Patching her into the carrier's mainframe now."

Then Vanessa appeared on the holo-table, coloured in blue wearing similar outfits with Irene.

"Hello, you must be the crew of the MCS-Jack Cooper that I've heard so much about from Irene. My name is Vanessa and I am the Shipboard AI of the Retribution." Vanessa introduced.

I swear, this is going out of hand now…

* * *

 **(Author's Notes): Hello everyone and hope you enjoyed it. I once again apologize about the extremely late chapter, but unfortunately that's still going to be case for the end of the year. Until I can find the time post more often, I will continue to write this. But for now, see you all in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Reunions?

**(Author's Notes): Hello everyone, sorry for the most extremely longest delay of a chapter that I've ever put out on this website. Anyway, this year of 2018 is going to be different. Because in my life there's a new stage happening that are going to change how I write and post my stories in the future. So once again sorry for the delay for let's start off with a quote that we all know and love. STAND BY FOR TITANFALL!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Reunions? They're hard to fight for…..**

"So you're…..the AI….of that ship that's outside our airspace right now?" Jacob asked.

"Yes." Vanessa answered with a smile on her face.

She is so energetic like Ruby…

"Are you the only one on board that ship?" I asked.

"Yes. I am currently in control of the Retribution. It may be lonely, but it always never boring." She said.

"How?" Summer asked.

"I have my ways."

"Anyway, back on subject please." Irene interrupted as we focused our attention back to Irene.

"Why did you send her Irene?" I asked. "Why now?"

"Well, when I cross reference the technology used on this weapon, Vanessa is the only AI that has knowledge of this weapon." Irene explained.

"You're so smart Irene!" Vanessa said enthusiastically as she examines at the blueprint of the weapon. "Judging by this blueprint and revisions, this weapon has gone through some major changes and many revisions. But luckily for you guys, its destruction capabilities are only half comparing to the original design."

"But it's still a threat right?" Summer asked.

"Affirmative."

Yeah, that was expected.

"Well done Irene. Keep me posted about any further Intel that we can find. Vanessa you are more than welcome to stay in this ship and inform us any further details." I informed.

"Oh and another thing, I have two packages on board my ship. I was told by the Advocate that they're for you, plus he left a message. You'll receive it once you see it"

Well, he sure can make every delivery a rush order…..

"Okay, send it to Docking Bay 8." I commanded. Then, I turned to Irene. "Irene, send a clean-up team to Docking Bay 8 to clear the landi-"

"This cannot land inside of your carrier." Vanessa informed. "It's going to hover over near the Jack Cooper."

I looked outside the bridge, I saw a ship exiting behind the Retribution and coming into view. What I saw was just pure amazement, then I received the message from the Advocate.

 _ **Opening Encrypted Message…..**_

 _ **Hey Fredric, so this is going to be my last run of supplies for you. Man, your order was just straight up crazy. You have no idea how long it took me to get this. Anyway back to the point, everything you need is all on Remnant for you. From here on out, you're on your own. Find the last Regiment of White Fang defectors and make Remnant a better place with the new Militia. Use the tools I have given you to accomplish the goal that was given to you Connor and change the fate of this world. I wish both of you the best of luck.**_

 _ **Sincerely- The Advocate.**_

 _ **End Message.**_

After finishing reading the message, Irene caught my attention.

"Fredric. There's a signal requesting to link with the Carrier's transport mainframe. Awaiting your orders to accept link." Irene said.

"Irene, accept the link." I commanded. "Vanessa, mind telling me what he sent me with to store the items that I requested?"

"That ship that are coming into view are called the Annapolis and-" Vanessa explains but was interrupted by Irene.

"-They are completely automated without any human personnel." Irene interrupts.

"HEY! No fair Irene…..you're always like this." Vanessa said with a teasing mad manner.

I hope these two get along…

"So my guess that Vanessa has control of the ship?" Summer asked.

"Well, the lady robot knows the right answers." Vanessa said. "You're Summer Rose and Jacob Frost…right?"

"That is correct." Said both of them in response.

"I want to know more about you!" Vanessa excitedly asked as she walks towards Summer's direction but then Jacob and Summer excused themselves out of the bridge with swift haste.

"Aww. They left before I even started to ask them." Vanessa said disappointed.

"Vanessa, let's keep this back on track please." I said interrupting their moment.

* * *

After minutes passed, Irene then picks up a signal from radar detection.

"Sir, I've detected a White Fang Defector Signal. It's broadcasting its location now." Irene briefed.

"What? Why is it broadcasting its location on the radar?" I questioned. "It's risking its location cover being blown."

"Looks like the signal is broadcasting not just its signal location, it's also a S.O.S signal." Vanessa informed. "Playing its transmission frequency now."

 _ **Playing S.O.S Frequency…..**_

" _ **I can't believe I'm saying this to the whole frequency network. This is the Commander Ashley of the White Fang Defector Regiment, we are under attack from overwhelming forces of the White Fang who are sent to hunt us. Whoever is hearing this broadcast, we need immediate support now!"**_

 _ **End broadcast.**_

Uh oh. That's not good. If we lose them, we might never have enough soldiers to…..wait.

"Vanessa, is that why the Advocate sent the Annapolis to us?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Vanessa questioned with a slight tease. I then turned to Irene.

"Irene, can we access the Paladin's weapons systems from remote control here?"

"Yes, transferring Paladin's weapons systems to the holo-table now." Irene acted as the controls and weapons systems from the Paladin is comes into view from the table.

"Alright, here's our move. Irene, open up a channel to the White fang Regiment and inform them help is on the way." I said and Irene agreed. "Vanesssa, I know I just met you but I need you to do me a favour and access the Paladin's engines to guide it to their location while I'm giving them support fire."

"You got it!" Vanessa said and she accessed the Paladin's engines and flies it to the location of the signal. I prepped its weapon systems, then Irene finished setting up a channel for communications.

"Alright, it's done. Patching you to the channel now." Irene said then Commander Ashley came through the channel.

" _ **This is Commander Ashley, to whom am I speaking on this channel?"**_ She said demanding a question.

"This is Pilot Miles of the MCS-Jack Cooper. We are sending one of our ships to back you up. What's your status on the battle?" I questioned.

" _ **Well, I'm glad someone picked up my distress call. Although it's a ship name I've never heard before but I'll take anything at this rate. The White Fang Hunter teams are seriously giving us a beating out here."**_ Ashley responds, then Vanessa interrupts me.

"We have reached the location, you should be able to see the battle view now." She said.

" _ **About time, where your ship? I can't see anywhere above the skies."**_ Ashley asked.

The location where Vanessa guided was a no brainer to see where the battle was, I looked through the Paladin's camera system. The battle took place in front of Ashley's camp where they're holding up located just a miles off from the place where my first battle of the XS1-Vulcan. The White Fang Hunter teams are in the White Fang marked Bullheads and at the same time with Grimm mixed in, while Ashley's soldiers are wearing Militia outfits. The only thing that's keeping a barrier between them is the make-shift wall for perimeter defence setup by Ashley's team. They lost half of their campsite with overwhelming odds. I needed to act now.

"Commander, I need you to continue to hold the hunters off and inform your men to not a foot outside your make shift wall and advise them for danger close." I instructed. "That's where my firing line is going to be."

" _ **Ok, got it."**_ Ashley said.

I switched my attention to the Paladin's weapons systems and targeted at the White Fang invaders. I took control of the MG turrets to neutralise the infantry, Irene on the Remote control Missile system to neutralize the Bullheads, and Vanessa on the 105mm Canon for clearing the Grimm after setting the Paladin's Orbital flight path on auto-pilot. I looked at them and they all give me the nod.

.

.

.

"Let's drop some lead on those motherfuckers." I said with a smile on my face and all weapons on the Paladin is firing all cylinders.

.

.

.

From the view of the Paladin camera systems, the battle on the ground was roaring explosions from left right and centre. The vast majority of its numbers reduced by a steep slope and hours later to what it felt like minutes later comes to a pass. The ground that was once a populated battleground soon changed into a no man's land with silence and radiating war on the field. I took my hands off the controls and contacted with the Commander of the White Fang Defector Regiment again.

"Commander Ashley, are you still there?" I asked. "All threats have been neutralised. Are your soldiers safe down there?"

No response but only for a few minutes.

" _ **This is Commander Ashley, I personally thank you for the support. I just sent my men to gather and regroup."**_ Ashley responds. _**"What in the world did you just launch near us?"**_

"It's better not to discuss this on the channels. I will be visiting your campsite to further investigate the area." I said. "Be advised, that I will be sending a team down with to assist with your repairs."

" _ **I'll gladly accept your generosity. See you soon. Ash Out."**_ Ashley said and she exits the channel.

"Irene, inform and prep Blizzard Squad, FS and four Crows loaded with two racks of Spectres and Stalkers ready to depart. We leave in half an hour." I commanded and Irene did so as instructed. "Vanessa, you are more than welcome to stay here."

"Yay! I get to play with Irene!" said Vanessa and she runs towards her but Irene creates a hologram firewall to prevent her from coming anywhere close to her.

I don't know why but they seem to be quite compatible with each other…..

"Irene, you have the con until Jacob returns to the bridge." I said as I left the bridge to the hangar bay my arranged crew was held.

* * *

Once I arrived to the hangar bay, I saw Blizzard Squad and FS talking to each other. Well, at least they are comfortable with each other.

"Alright team, listen up!" I said as FS and Blizzard Squad gathered around. "This mission is a support mission. We are heading towards a White Fang Defector Regiment Camp to rebuild their campsite that was lost in the invasion. Assist them with whatever they request given by direct orders from Commander Ashley. Don't worry, I plan to keep a close eye to them. So be on alert. Clear?!"

"Yes sir!" Blizzard Squad agreed as they responded.

Once the group disbands for departure, I saw that Blizzard Squad was also bringing one Samson along for the mission.

"Looks like you guys are bringing the Samson along. What for?" I asked.

"We were thinking that infantry and a Titan can be great but nothing beats the mobility of a fast moving vehicle and quick damage from a Samson." Said Marlow. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Nope. Not at all." I agreed. No complaints there. I walked to FS as she loads her Plasma Railgun behind her ready for travelling.

"Hey FS." I greeted.

" _ **Hello Fredric."**_ FS greeted back. _ **"According to my calculations, we will be able to reach our destination in three hours."**_

"Great, maybe this time we'll actually be there on time." I joked.

" _ **I detect sarcasm."**_ Said FS. Heh.

I then phase embarked onto FS and steered her to departure.

" _ **Northstar systems transferred to Pilot."**_ Informed FS.

Once everyone was ready, I activated FS flight system and departed from the carrier following behind me with the four Crows loaded with gear that I needed for this mission. As we were descending to the location, I received a call from Irene shortly after that.

"This is Fredric, go ahead." I said over the call.

" _ **Irene here, I am just informing you that Connor has woken up from his recovery and he's informing us that he and Jacob will be departing for Beacon Academy for a meeting."**_ Irene said.

"Alright that's great news." I said. "Keep me posted about his activity."

"Noted." She answered and the call ends there.

Looks like my time as Captain has come to an end…..it was fun…kind of.

* * *

Hours later, I finally arrived at the campsite. For once, FS calculations are correct with travelling.

"FS, I'm linking you to the Vulcan's Orbital Camera to scan any hostiles nearby while I have a little chat with their leader. This should allow you to scan further beyond your normal scanner range." I informed and she agreed.

I disembarked from FS to greet them personally.

" _ **Engaging Guard Mode."**_ Said FS

"Commander Ashley, I'm Pilot Miles. It's an honour to meet you." I greeted while shaking hands with Ashley.

"Pilot Miles, thanks for the assist back there. You really showed it to them." said Ashley. "And I did not expect to see you bring a whole army here."

That's only just a recon squad in our books though…

I looked back at my team to see that they were disembarked from their vehicles.

"Blizzard Squad, get the Spectres and Stalkers activated for assistance." I said then I turned back to Ashley. "I've brought some of my soldiers to assist with your reconstruction. Whatever you need help with, they're the ones to go for. In addition, those human soldiers are Marlow, Duke, Arron, Maxine and Louis. Together, they are Blizzard Squad."

"Okay….Thanks for the introduction." She thanked questionably. "Assign them to guard duty on the perimeter wall while it's being rebuilt. After that, follow me to my headquarters."

Marlow then came over to us and informed me about their progress.

"Sir, the Spectres and Stalkers are online and functional." Said Marlow.

"Thank you soldier." I thanked. "Next I want your team to be on perimeter defence around the camp's wall that was damaged during the ambush and protect Commander Ashley's construction team until it is finished. In addition, you are now in charge of the distribution of the Spectres and Stalkers."

That shocked Marlow for a moment, then he salutes me and agrees to that order.

"I will do my best sir." Marlow agreed and went back to his team to update their mission.

"Pilot Miles, if you would come this way." Ashley said. "Team! If you need any assistance, that's the guy you're looking for."

We both then left for a proper location to discuss current matters.

* * *

Along the way while they were escorting me, I saw they had at least ten ships. Seven of them are Atlesian Airships with Militia colours modified and three are civilian ships. It almost like this group had the leftovers. Then we arrived at her room where they coordinate operations.

"Well, we've arrived at our operations room where we coordinate local ops." Said Ashley. "Time for some answers from you. I assume you are familiar with our weaponry amongst my men they're using, despite from your gear you're wearing."

"According to your database, you are looking for someone called Connor Camerone correct?" I questioned.

"How did you know that?" she questioned unexpectedly. "That's top classified intel."

The soldiers behind me pointed their guns at me from the tone of her voice.

"Well, unfortunately I have a bad habit of researching into things without permission. So I hacked into your database when I arrived here." I said with a calm tone. I don't want suddenly FS reacts to my distress and charges in and destroy more of her camp. Ashley gestured to her men to lower their weapons and they did so accordingly.

"Yes, we are looking for a Pilot named Connor Camerone as told by a person named the Advocate." She answered. "Do you know where his whereabouts are?"

"Fortunately I do, I'm his-" I said but interrupted by Irene's call. "Excuse me, give me 40 seconds. Count it."

"This is Fredric. Go Irene." I said as I picked up the call.

" _ **Fredric, I was just informed from BT that Connor's vital signs are abnormally high for a moment but then it returned to normal levels." Irene informed. "In fact, almost as he's asleep?"**_

"Strange." I responded. "Inform Jacob about Connor's situation, find out what's wrong with Connor."

" _ **Jacob's orders are to guard the Warden dropship, instructed by Connor."**_ Irene explained.

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment. Tell Jacob that I'm on my way to take over guard watch on the Warden." I informed then I turned back to Ashley. "Commander Ashley, I am terribly sorry that I'm going to have to cut it short. Something just happened to Connor and I need to get back to him as soon as possible. Irene will take over my place."

"Who's Irene?" she asked then Irene appeared in the operation's room holo-table.

"Hello, I am AI IRNE-0747, but you may call me Irene." Irene introduced which Ashley's soldier to raise their guns but only lowered from Ashley's orders.

"She's our AI, she will fill in the details of your questions." I said and I left the room with haste.

* * *

"FS, change of plans. I'm heading back to Beacon Academy." I said as I walked back to FS.

" _ **Copy, Pilot."**_ responded FS.

Before I embarked onto FS, I informed Blizzard Squad about my sudden departure and told them to assist any tasks given by Commander Ashley. They agreed and I left with FS to head back to Beacon.

While we were on our way there, Vanessa called me.

"Vanessa, what is it?" I asked.

" _ **There's a small fleet of ships hovering over the front of Beacon Academy. According to their database, it consisted ten Atlesian Airships modified to fit Militia colours and an Andromeda Class Carrier. They are all under the command of Samantha Stone, Leader of the second White Fang Deserters."**_ _Informing Vanessa._ _ **"Just informing you what's expected once you arrive there before getting all guns blazing with the unexpected."**_

"I'm not that kind of person Vanessa." I rebutted then I thought about it for a second.

Shoot…

"Vanessa, don't tell me that you're in charge?!" I questioned quickly.

"No, Summer Rose is." Said Vanessa. Thank Goodness.

"Alright, I'm almost there. Hail me if anything new comes up." I said.

" _ **Okie Dokie."**_

The call ends there. She really is bubbly type of A.I…

Once I arrived there, I landed near behind Beacon's School ground where we can use the environment to our advantage. Same place where the Warden's discovery incident happened, but this time, FS can hide whenever she can to not get spotted. I disembarked off FS.

"Alright FS, I want you to stay here and hold position. No one is to see you until I give you any further orders."

" _ **Protocol Two Mission update: Hold position until further instructed from Pilot. Copy that."**_ Said FS and I left to meet up with Frost.

I exited the forest and ran to Frost's location where he was guarding the Warden. Frost spots me and we swapped places.

"Alright, I'll take over guard of the Warden. Get to Connor and check up on him. I'll wait here until you need me" I said as Frost and I swapped places.

Once Frost left, I entered the Warden to check on its systems. I looked outside to see that the ships that Vanessa told me earlier are there in range.

I still can't believe that the ships are just parked out there in open airspace…. especially that Andromeda Class Carrier. Look at the size of that thing….

After the check up, I remote viewed into one of the security cameras in Ozpin's room with my datapad and to see that Frost, Yang and another female Milita uniformed soldier is in Ozpin's room as well. Looks like Connor is not making to that meeting at all.

I took an image of that Militia soldier and analysed it to check on who she is, turns out her name is Samantha Stone, leader of the Second White Fang Deserters.

As I was listening into their conversation from remote viewing, one particular part of the conversation caught my ear.

" _ **After all the trouble of simply getting here? I don't think so. We're below required production of food and supplies for my men and the civilians and Vale has everything we need to fix that problem. I'm sorry headmaster, but I can't my people come first."**_ Sam stated her point. She sounds like she's desperate and is not going anywhere.

" _ **If that is the case, I can't be held responsible of General Ironwood fires upon you."**_ Said Ozpin simply.

" _ **Let him try, he'll start a fight he won't win. Besides, he has to deal with General Camerone."**_ She replied. Wow, that confident eh? _**"I think we're done here today."**_

Samantha then turned to Yang and Frost.

" _ **The Jack Cooper has safe passage to the fleet's airspace and we'll grant you anything you need of what we can spare."**_ Said Samantha as she walked to the elevator and they followed. But Yang told Ozpin something before she entered into the elevator.

" _ **Ozpin."**_ She said to Ozpin getting his attention. _**"Connor told me of the knowledge he has. And I understand why he's doing all this. When he tells you…. you might as well."**_

Yang then walked back to the elevator and rode it back down.

I turned off the remote viewing and called Irene.

"Irene, you copy?" I said calling in.

"Yes Fredric, I was about to call you. I've just received a call from Frost that we have access to the Andromeda Class Carrier for any supply needs. Including Ashley's crew."

Word travels fast…

"Right…..Inform Frost for him to tell Samantha that we are going to hold a meeting on board the Jack Cooper. Tell this to Ashley as well. It's time reunite the White Fang Deserters. Details will be sent to their databases." I said informing to her on the call.

"Copy that." She said ending the call.

* * *

I turned on the remote system in the Advanced Stalker that I left in my dorm room on my helmet's HUD. Once I entered into the Advanced Stalker camera, I saw Connor sleeping on his bed. I turned on voice log on my HUD.

 _ **Log-01: Irene, this is a recording of my helmet's HUD to confirm that Connor is safe and sound. From my judgement, he looks like he's recovering from a mental breakdown according to the scans I performed on his body's condition. Report this to BT as well.**_

 _ **Fredric Out.**_

After recording the log, I heard footsteps coming to our dorm room. It was Yang and Frost coming to check on Connor. I quickly activated the disguise ability to disguise as myself helmetless and the door opens as they were surprised to see me.

Right in the nick of time….

"Oh hey Fredric, welcome back." Yang greeted as we gave each other a hug then followed with a hand shake from Frost.

"Since you got here first, is Connor doing okay while we were away?" Yang asked.

"Well, he's been silent and quiet so far. So that's all good there." I responded.

"That's good to hear." She answered.

"Fredric, may I speak to you for a moment in private?" Frost asked and I nodded. I exited my dorm room and Frost spoke to me quietly.

"Fredric, if you're here. Who's guarding the Warden?" Jacob asked quietly.

"I'm guarding the Warden right now." I answered.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" I said. "I'm not actually here. I'm still back at the Warden using a stalker to have a hologram disguise of me talking to you."

"Right…" he answered with a little confusion still. "So, is the meeting still on with Connor in this condition?"

"Yes, and I plan not to disappoint our guests." I answered with determination.

"But if we wake him up now and send him into the meeting, if he suddenly loses his cool, the others would think that he is not suitable for him as a leader." Frost said reasoning his concern.

"Don't worry, leave it to me. I'll make sure he is on his best behaviour." I said then I get on comms with Irene. "Irene, are you online?"

" _ **Irene here, what do you need?"**_ Irene asked.

"Is the arm ready?" I asked.

" _ **Yes, it's ready."**_

"I want it delivered near the Warden. Make it a special delivery with boosters on it so it won't destroy Beacon's property." I requested.

" _ **Pod loaded with the arm has been deployed"**_ informed Irene. _ **"Keep that in one piece?"**_

After the call, I turned to Frost.

"I'm heading back to the Warden now. Keep Connor safe for the moment until I get back. It's okay for Yang to stay there too." I said.

"Roger that." Frost answered. Then I left my dorm room to retrieve the arm.

As I exited the dorm building, I saw a drop pod next to the Warden. I entered the Warden and to see myself still in the position as I was last time. I walked to one of the drop pods and sealed the Stalker inside it. I disconnect myself from the Stalker and returned back to my normal body. After the change, I went to pick up the prosthetic arm and scanned it for its properties.

 **X-02 Prosthetic Lightweight Arm**

 _ **Equipped with:**_

 _ **Hacking Module: Hacks any targeted electronics.**_

 _ **Deployable Legion Gun Shield Barrier: Only can withstand five Archer rounds.**_

Eh. Not too crazy, no offense abilities but should be okay for tactical abilities for self-defence.

After the scan, I switched on guard mode on the Warden and returned to my dorm room. Once I arrived there, I saw Connor had already woken up from his nap.

"Hey Connor." I greeted.

"Oh hello Fred, it's been a while." He answered.

Yes it certainly has.

"Frost and Yang, would you mind excusing us for a moment in private?" I asked, Frost then escorted a little hesitant Yang out of the room and left Connor and myself back in the room.

There was a silence for a moment in the room….but Connor then spoke up first to break the silence.

"So, I hear that I'm getting my new prosthetic arm now." Connor said and I walked to him and attached it to his arm stump. After the setup, he controlled it for a moment but he got used to the movement quickly.

"Wow, it's really light." Connor answered.

"Yes, fitted with the best lightweight material there is on the ship. Equipped with Hacking modules and a Deployable Forward Gun shield linked through your helmet." I explained. Connor stood up and tried out the features. And from one look, I knew he liked it but not as impressed so it seems.

"It's great but I wish that it had weapons on it." He said.

"Well, it wouldn't be lightweight then if they went for the idea. It would slow you down as a Pilot."

"You're not wrong there." Connor admitted, then he sat down on his bed and I sat on my bed the opposite side towards him. He sat silently for a few minutes then he spoke again and asked me a question.

"How did you do it Fred?" Connor asked the question.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Pressure and the weight of the burden we both carry. I followed every instruction given by the Advocate but I lost my cool when the heat of the pressure get to me…"Connor said as he stood up from his bed and stare directly at me. "But you Fred, Fredric Miles. You executed the missions with ease, keeping your cool in the utmost difficult times, and not to mention that thinking that everyone's lives are at stake and are depending on you for guidance. How did you do it?"

I sat silent on my bed for a moment thinking about my answer as Connor then sat back on his bed waiting for an answer.

"Well, to answer your question…" I said. "I don't lose my cool because….I know that people are depending on us to change the future of Remnant. If we ever lose our grip on the situation, the whole team goes down with it. That's all it really comes to it. When the situation is messy, start somewhere and build it from there than nowhere and lose this war. We've come so far not to just to lose our cool here."

Connor looked out of the window and seeing the sun sets, silent for a few minutes then he spoke again.

"Thanks for helping getting out of my sorry sad state." Connor thanked.

"Anytime Connor, after all, I'm your support after all." I responded. "Ready to head back to carrier to have that meeting?"

"Let's do it." Connor answered as we get dressed and left our dorm room to head over to the Warden to depart.

Once we got there, FS and Frost was waiting for us near the Warden.

"What happened to your cover FS?" I asked.

" _ **Night time serves the perfect cover for camouflage."**_ FS responded.

"Connor, you're on the Warden. I'll get on FS and we'll rendezvous back at the carrier." I said and Connor got onto the Warden and flew off in orbital launch first and me next.

* * *

Once we arrived near the carrier, there was a signal hailing us from the MCS-Jack Cooper.

" _ **Warden and incoming Northstar class titan, this is home base. Authenticate for landing procedure."**_ We heard over the comms.

"Home Base. This Metal is 0-1. Requesting permission to land." Connor said.

"Home Base. This is Metal 0-2. Requesting permission to land." I said.

" _ **Copy. Request accepted, welcome home Metal team."**_ Said the voice over the comm.

Let's hope that first step is a smooth one. After all…

.

.

.

This first move may be our last if we don't play this correctly.

* * *

 **(Author's Notes): Well, we certainly are at an interesting position right now. With a little of catch up and a side of comeback. The next chapter may take a while depending on Cronus new time schedule of posting his chapters. So, see you all in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Scouts and Damages

**(Author's Notes): As much as I hate to say this but I am really sorry for releasing this chapter so late after Cronus Prime released his. But anyway, I am currently working on a few art styles so to somewhat make this whole story as a full test comic in the future but that's a long shot goal. So, without further or do, STAND BY FOR TITANFALL!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Scouts and Damages**

As we landed aboard the MCS-Jack Cooper, I disembarked from FS and regrouped with Connor and Frost to head to the bridge for that meeting. Irene was nearby on a holo-terminal to greet us.

"Welcome back you two, be advised that Commander Ashley and Commander Stone have already arrived at the bridge." Irene informed. "Vanessa is already keeping them entertained while you were away."

"Let's not keep them waiting then." said Connor. "Frost, Fredric, you're with me."

"Yes, sir." Said the both of us.

"Connor, there's something you need to know before we go in." I interrupted. "Lieutenant, give us a moment. You go on ahead to the bridge."

Frost nodded and went on ahead.

"What is it Fred?" he asked.

"While you were recovering from the injury, Irene managed to sift through the data from your data knife. I'm going to be straight with you. Richter has joined up with the White Fang and they have a blueprint of the F-SPAR Steel Dragon Partical Cannon from Infinite Warfare." I explained.

With one look, I can tell that Connor was shocked to hear the news. Yeah, I've been there too.

"But don't worry, that was the bad news." I said trying to Connor in check. "The good news is that Vanessa has analysed the blueprint and she said the functions and power of the weapon is only half of what it's supposed to be. But obviously, it's still a threa-"

"Who's Vanessa?" Connor interrupted me mid-sentence.

"Oh, she's the A.I of the SWC-141 Retribution." I said. "We got ourselves a warship."

"Well….." Connor stuttered for a moment but gained back his sentence. "Why didn't I see it in range while we were returning?"

"It's cloaked at the moment."

"The Advocate sent us the Retribution?" questioned Connor.

"No, you're not going to believe this but it was Irene who got us the Warship. Vanessa is a friend of Irene. Who knew?" I explained.

"Anything else?"

"Nope, that's all." I confirmed.

I can't tell him about the Annapolis. Not yet.

"Alright, then let's get going." Said Connor. "We've delayed long enough."

Once we arrived at the bridge, we were greeted with a salute as we entered.

"Captain on deck!" said one of the soldiers.

"At ease." said Connor. "Ladies, thank you for coming."

"It's an honour to finally meet you Captain." Saluted Samantha and Ashley. In sync too.

Wow, that was not expected.

"The honour's mine. Let's get this meeting started, shall we?" Connor thanked as we all gathered around the holo-table and prepared to get down to business.

"Right, now I think I speak for all of us that we've all had hardships and trials conquered to get where we are today. And in all honesty I can't thank you enough for taking your own time just to come here together." Connor stated as all the leaders of the White Fang deserters nodded in agreement.

"Okay, the Militia should be at full strength with all three regiments here, and Atlas' Military will be here tomorrow. We need to start establishing all possible scenarios that could happen in Vale, a few weeks ago Pilot Fred here had recovered a Blackbox from a White Fang Bullhead during an attempted Dust raid in Vale's Dockyards." Connor continued as a holographic projection of the said item appeared on the holo-table. "We have traced the location of the transmission to the source, the enemy won't be able to get any limb of us knowing we're onto them, and that's the way we want to keep it."

"The signal's location leads to a Warehouse inside of city of Vale." Informed Irene as it was her turn to explain the source she analysed. "According to the network, it currently serves as one of the many sub-bases in Vale. With the addition that it is going to hold a recruitment session soon."

"Thank You Irene." I said. "So far the public knows only the Andromeda Class Carrier and we are using that to our advantage. We are going to let them think that the Andromeda is our Base of Operation, we are not to reveal the MCS-Jack Cooper prematurely. Not while the enemy is possibly in possession of this weapon, named the F-SPAR Steel Dragon Particle Cannon. Vanessa, if you may."

Vanessa then appeared on the holo-table and brought up a holographic schematic of the weapon. "This weapon is designed to destroy Warships. Thankfully, this is only a rough design and it's only measured half the firepower to the original. So, its charge time to fire and load sequence is the main difference."

"And we know this how?" Stone questioned.

"I've seen what the original design was capable of. I've experienced it." Answered Vanessa.

"How long does it need to charge before it can fire again?" asked Ashley.

"Based on numerous tests, it takes two minutes to charge and eight minutes to fire its next shot."

"It's likely that the weapon will be built on one of their main forward bases. But not their small branches inside the city due to the sound it makes and the sheer size of it." I continued explaining.

"With all of this going at once, if we make a noise out there and things go south. Atlas will surely go against us will full force. Then with the addition that the council will take action to stop us despite Ozpin's word about us. He took a risk for us. Let's make it count." I said and all of us agreed.

"I doubt that." Connor said as we all look to him.

"From what I recall Sam's fleet is comprised of Civilian ships is it not?" he asked as they all nodded. Some of us are not getting the picture.

"The council won't even try it and risk having innocent blood on their hands, do that they're on account for a massacre of innocent people under our protection." He empathised and we got the full idea and knew that he was right.

I almost forgot about that part. They don't operate like ONI in the Halo universe.

"I see what you're getting at sir, the last thing Vale's council needs is the slaughter of families on my ships." Samantha said with a smile and Connor nodded in response.

"With addition to the extra reinforcements Fred and I are training eight students at Beacon Academy to become Pilots like us, I'm sure you two have some pilots under your command but with them along with Fred and Myself, it might not be enough. Look at it this way, they have combat experience in the school and they'll excel in it if they take the Pilot training." Connor stated his point and they didn't argue with it. "Alright, right now we need to have several teams on standby just in case the worst happens with in the walls, knowing our enemies they'll try something."

Connor glanced at me and I immediately understood what he meant. We are going to be the first responders to the breach before Atlas.

"Now I am aware that General Ironwood and Ozpin are close friends, so I'll be there to 'introduce' myself tomorrow. The fleet will be raising questions in the General's head. Surely he'll want to try and take some of our technology and use it for themselves. I'd rather eat my own boots than hand over BT." He stated.

He sure knows his fighting words.

"This concludes the briefing. I want all personnel to be on standby." Said Connor. "We are to launch a strike operation soon. We'll send you the details once it's ready."

* * *

The two Commanders nodded and they were escorted out of the Bridge with their escorts. We both looked at each other.

"So, should we get Team RWBY and JNPR back here for training?" I asked.

"Yes, this first joint operation will be a big one. So we need all the help we can get." Connor responded. "Irene, open a private communications channel to Team RWBY and JNPR. Make sure we don't get any feedback, nothing leaves out of this channel. Strictly Confidential."

"Yes, sir." Said Irene. "Channel open. Patching you to them now on the holo-table."

 _ **Opening Channel….**_

"Hello? Connor? Fredric?" said Ruby.

"Hello Ruby." Greeted Connor.

"Oh hey Connor! How are you feeling?" asked Ruby.

"Recovering but better since my last visit. Thank you asking."

"And Fredric?"

"It's been busy but manageable." I responded.

"That's great!" said Ruby enthusiastically. "Why did you call us today?"

"We need both Team RWBY and JNPR back on the Carrier. It's time to continue that training." Said Connor. "We'll be sending a Crow to pick you up."

"Now? Um, Yang and Blake are not here at the moment." said Ruby.

Ah shoot. We're up to that stage now…

"Alright, no problem. We'll be there soon." Said Connor.

"But wai-"

 _ **Call End…**_

"Irene, get BT and FS prepped and on Standby. Get the Warden loaded and ready for take-off. Fred, you're with me. Frost, you have the con." Said Connor quickly as we both left the bridge.

* * *

Connor and I were in the Warden flying ahead, flew over Vale in the night giving us the best cover possible in this scenario.

"Fred, lock on that Paladin that Torchwick will be using and Team RWBY's scrolls we'll need to track their every move and be ready to get the drop of that ginger haired twit." Connor called from the back of the Warden as the ramp was down overlooking the kingdom from above.

Twit? Really?

I scanned over the radar to search for the designated targets and spotted them on the West Highway.

"Connor! We got a lock on RWBY's positions Blake's heading West towards the highway being chased by Torchwick and the rest of the team is catching up to them." I informed.

"Follow Blake and get as close as you can to the highway!" he said. I flew the Warden closer to the area and we were right above the Mech chasing after Blake and Sun. "Get in front of em!"

Seriously?

"Wait what are you going to do?" I asked.

"Goin' for a Rodeo!" he said as he jumped out of the ship and used his jump-kit and landed on the Paladin's cockpit.

Well, he likes crazy.

"Awesome stuff Connor! Now finish the job!" I said before evacuating from the hot drop zone.

I flew back from the area with a decent distance and armed the Warden's 20mm round guns. I switched to the HUD of the Warden's Weapons System. I moved its targeting camera to the location on Torchwick's Paladin Mech and armed its guns.

"FRED WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Connor shouted as that brought to my attention.

"Right above ya! Laying down suppressing fire!" I said as I fired its guns at the Mech which caught its attention. I wouldn't know to be sure if it hit or not due to the explosions from the 20mm rounds. But then the Mech fired a blind shot and hit one of the Warden's engines. "Aw Hell! I'm hit!"

"Fred Break off! We'll take it from here!" Connor said as I flew away from the area as commanded.

* * *

As I flew further away from the area, the damage overtime from the busted flight thruster was causing more systems to fail.

"Shoot, I'm not getting out of this aren't I?" I said as I switched to emergency radio back to the MCS-Jack Cooper. "Mayday, Mayday, Mayday, this is Metal 0-2. I'm hit. One of the Warden's Flight thrusters are offline. I'm going down."

" _ **Hold your altitude Metal 0-2, FS is deployed and on course to intercept. ETA 30 seconds."**_

I tried my best to hold my current course but was slowly losing altitude and fast. Then the second flight thruster gave up and currently directly losing altitude even faster.

Come on FS, where are you?!

Seconds later, I saw FS had arrived and flew underneath the Warden and assisted the Warden back on course.

"Well, aren't you sight for sore eyes FS?" I joked.

" _ **Protocol Three: Protect the Pilot."**_ said FS.

Amen to that…

"Steer the Warden to the old camp site FS, I'll call it in." I said as I called up Irene first.

"Irene, go ahead." Said Irene.

"Irene, send an engineering team down to my location at this specific hour. The Warden's down, FS and I are camping out tonight." I said. "Forward this to Connor."

"Why can't you just land on the Andromeda Carrier?" Irene asked.

"Can't risk it, even if it's night time. The civilians will spot it." I explained.

"Alright, stay alert out there." She said and the call ends there.

Minutes pass by and we have reached the old camp site, FS lets go and I landed it rough.

"Phew. That's definitely our first tech casualty." I said sarcastically.

" _ **I detect sarcasm."**_ Said FS.

Spot on…..

"Anyway, FS scan the area and hold this area while I try to examine the damage of the Thrusters."

" _ **Copy that. Pilot."**_

As I examine the damage of the Warden, FS was I on guard.

"Yeah, we aren't going anywhere until the Engineering team arrive tomorrow." I said after examining the damage. "Are we in the clear FS?"

" _ **Scans indicate there are hostile Grimm attracted towards this position. We are in a hostile area."**_

As I loaded my G2A5 and my Hammond P2016, I saw another incoming ship. Suddenly FS grabbed me and bullets shot across my location. FS took me into hiding near the trees.

"Really? What is it this time?!" I questioned.

"It's the White Fang marked Bullhead. They have followed us from the crash trail." Said FS.

Well, this is not going to be easy.

I embarked onto FS and quickly shot it down with the Railgun.

"That's for nearly killing me!" I shouted.

" _ **Warning, detecting two incoming hostile Paladins."**_ Informed FS as the bullets just missed us.

Yep, they definitely heard us.

I flew towards the two Paladins and fired Cluster Missiles which they instantly shot the rocket down…but not the clusters. The clusters landed on them as their shield integrity decreased to 70%.

I quickly opened a direct channel to Connor about the current situation.

"Connor are you there?! I've crashed near the old campsite and I've got White Fang Paladins at the crash site! If we lose the Warden it'll mean bad news! Get here with BT if you can! Even with FS with me I don't know how long we can last!" I said and sent the message.

"Copy that Fred, just hold them off for as long as you can I'm on my way ETA 5 minutes." Connor radioed back.

After the call, I fired my railgun to one of the Paladins but it dodged instantaneously. I then saw that the Paladins had thrusters on its back. They look like…..

Dash Thrusters. Just like titans in Titanfall.

I re-opened the channel to Connor and update him on the current situation.

"Connor, it's Fred, one of these Paladin's are carrying off-hand weaponry and has what appears to be rocket thrusters on its back, much like our Titans! This was never in the show to begin with!" I called to Connor over the radio.

"We'll worry about that later, right now we need to bring those Mechs down, and then we can figure the rest when you, FS and the Warden are safe." Connor replied. The channel cuts there.

* * *

As I continued to hold off the upgraded Paladins, I saw a Widow coming into view and revealing BT, Connor and Team RWBY.

BT and Connor are dealing with one of the Paladins while Team RWBY regrouped with me.

"Are you okay Fred?" Ruby asked.

"You guys came here just in time, not sure if I was going to last much longer." I said as I slowly laughed.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" said Yang jokingly.

"Nope." I said. "Ruby and Weiss, Cut off its Thrusters at its back. Yang and Blake, go for its legs Bumblebee style."

"What are you going to do?" asked Weiss.

"Finishing this off with an explosive ending." I said as I flew up into the air. "I'll support you go!"

As Ruby and Weiss went on ahead first, the Paladin was about to fire its Rocket systems. But I shot it down with the Plasma Railgun, then came the Tether Trap next. Trapping the Paladin's arms.

"Alright its arms are pinned!" I said.

"Ice Flower!" said Ruby as Ruby and Weiss combined their attacks together to create a Frozen Ice Bullet to paralyse it. Then Ruby charges in and takes out the Thrusters at its back and its arms with her Scythe.

"Bumblebee!" said Ruby as Yang and Blake are up next.

Blake threw her Gambol Shroud and Yang caught it and spun her to pick up speed. As she spun faster, the Paladin fired its secondary Rocket Barrage coming from its Torso and it was coming right into Blake and Yang. Yang lets go and flew straight in and fired her Gauntlets at the missiles supported with Weiss' Slowing Time Glyph tracking her. After that, Yang punches the targeted the ice area and it completely blew off its legs as the Paladin's integrity was weakened. Leaving nothing but the Torso.

"Alright! Go for it Fredric!" said Ruby.

I dived in straight for the finish, activated the Flight Core and fired straight for it. Like a dive bomb. Multiple cluster rockets from the Upgraded Flight Core fired directly at the Paladin. After all that, it was completely torn in many different pieces.

"Now that's an explosive ending!" exclaimed Yang with excitement.

After the battle, I saw Connor had already dealt with their Paladin and boy does he leave a mess. I walked over to him as he disembarks from BT.

"Time to see under all that metal, BT Rip the cockpit open." he said as his titan then tore the canopy-open and revealed the cockpit. But...

"It's empty?" he asked aloud shocking everyone present.

Oh...shite.

"Irene, send a pickup transport for the Warden and two Paladins for analysis. Whatever it is, I think we have to risk hostile invasion." I said calling Irene. "Get a Blizzard Team and a small assault team here as well."

"Assigned teams are en-route." informed Irene. "ETA two minutes."

* * *

Once our extraction pickup crew arrived, Blizzard's Team Marlow had got off the Crow to greet us.

"Captain, Pilot, glad to see you two safe." said Marlow.

"Thank you Marlow." said Connor. "Get ready for dust off as soon as everything is ready to go."

"Yes, sir. And what about Team RWBY?" asked Marlow?

"We'll drop them off at Beacon. Fred see what the techies can make of these Paladins, they seemed to operating remotely. Also see what makes the Titan copying one tick, it seems too Titan like to a normal Paladin." Connor ordered. "Alright we got to get everything out of here before local authority hell even Atlas figure out what's going on, let's move people!"

" **YES SIR!"**

As everyone had scattered to get everything out of the area and several Widows had gotten the duty of carrying the Paladins, I went over to scan the Paladin wreckage with my datapad. After that, I told BT and FS to lift the Paladins in the transports. After that I helped out with the Warden moving again but the engine was still damaged. However it was enough to get it moving again until we return to the Jack Cooper for further repairs.

"We'll get everything out of the area and leave very little evidence as possible. Right now, I gotta make sure this thing makes it back to the Jack Cooper in one piece." I stated as Connor nodded in return as I went to the Cockpit of the Warden to get it fired up again.

And it works! Woohoo!

I slowly lift it up from the ground and most of the basic flight systems are still functioning.

"Alright everyone, you all got your assignments let's hop to it, Fred, Marlow I'll see you boys soon." Connor said over the radio channel.

"Roger General."

"Loud and Clear Connor."

I lead the rest of the team back to the Carrier as Connor took Team RWBY back to Beacon Academy.

* * *

Once we arrived near the Carrier, I called in Irene for docking.

"Home base, this is Metal 0-2 requesting permission to land." I said.

" _ **Permission granted. All call signs you are clear to land in Docking Bay Two and Three. Nice to see you back in one piece Fredric."**_ Greeted Irene.

"Never been better."

As everyone landed on the Docking Bays, BT and FS returned to the Titan Bays for repairs. I landed the Warden and called in a Repair Crew to fix up the damage. I went over to FS and asked the titan maintenance crew about the current damage report.

"Alright team, what's the current damage report?" I asked.

"Sir! The Northstar chassis hull integrity is fine but some flak damaged some of her flight components. But she'll be ready before the next mission." One the crew members said.

"Good to hear, keep up the good work." I thanked as they thanked me back. "Oh and send the schematic report on FS to my DataPad."

As I returned to the Docking Bay, I saw Connor had returned on the Widow and walked up to me.

"Glad you made it back in one piece mate." Connor said to me as he patted me on the shoulder. "Take the time to fix your Titan, and see what the techies can make of those Paladins we fought tonight. In the morning, I'm going to meet the General of Atlas Military." He said to me and I nodded in response as he made his way to the Armoury. I called in Vanessa to assessment of the Warden.

"Vanessa, are you online?" I asked.

" _ **Yes, Fredric. It's a little boring while you were gone."**_ Said Vanessa in her less excited tone. _**"Irene was just straight up silent towards me."**_

Yep, she is definitely an energetic A.I…

"What's the damage report of the Warden?" I asked.

" _ **Well, the rear thrusters are significantly damaged but so far your repair crew is doing a good job at repairing it after I gave them the schematics of the Warden for repairs."**_

"Great news, now get Irene. I need you both to be in the Research facility for a full breakdown analysis of the Paladin Wreckage."

" _ **You got it."**_

* * *

I arrived at the research facility on board and to find that Frost, Summer, Irene and Vanessa are there.

"Alright, team. Let's see what the enemy has been working on behind the scenes." I said as the research team took apart the Paladin as they gave the main system to Irene for analysis while I looked around for parts and similarities with Vanessa.

"Fredric, I can confirm that the White Fang are definitely combining tech from two different universes." Informed Irene. "I mean they don't even fit the original design of the Paladin's blueprint."

"How? How did the White Fang managed to get hands on our tech?" asked Summer.

"It's obvious. Ever since that mercenary Richter has arrived here on Remnant, he has potentially exchanged information and blueprints about Titan Technology." Explained Frost. "The evidence that we have here proves that."

"But now it means that when we are going to face the White Fang next time, we need to be prepared for what they throw at us." I said. "Our enemies are no longer behind us, they are neck and neck with us. Well, worst case scenario that is."

"And with that F-SPAR Steel Dragon Particle Cannon still out there, we don't even know if they strike any one of our ships at any time." Said Vanessa. "Heck, they maybe even put on their soldiers."

"Don't say that." Summer said. "You're saying it as if it actually can."

"Oh it can, but not sure if they have the blueprint or the smarts to re-engineer it." Said Vanessa.

"Irene, can you locate the most active area of White Fang Activity now through the Carrier's deep scan network right now within the Kingdom of Vale?" I asked.

"So far scans show that the White Fang are only scattered with their own little operations throughout Vale, but nowhere near the amount of activity are we looking for on this scale." Said Irene. "What are we looking for?"

"Set the deep scan to detect Titan technology in Vale. Let it pickup any kind of Titan tech from communications or weaponry….." I said but I was interrupted by Summer.

"Filtering." Summer responded.

"Exactly." I answered.

"Alright, we are done here. Vanessa, analyse the wreckage further so we can have a blueprint about how they fit together." I said. "I'll be heading to the bridge. Irene, I'll meet you back up there. Frost and Summer, you're free to resume your work."

* * *

As I return to the bridge, I saw Irene was on the Holo-table as follows.

"Irene, pull up the system mainframe of the Annapolis to the Jack Cooper." I said and Irene follows.

" _ **There is a lot of Protocols on the Annapolis. What in the world is it used for?"**_ she questioned. _**"I mean there are a lot of titans, vehicles, weapons and satellites here too. Heck even the ship itself is heavily modified."**_

As I looked over the Protocols, I was seriously impressed by what it had to offer. The Advocate really did overwork himself as a final gift to us.

"Keep this under wraps Irene. No one is to access the Annapolis until further command." I said.

" _ **Why?"**_ Irene asked.

"If Connor or one of the crew finds out about what I ordered. I'm not sure if they will see Remnant the same again if I was to unleash this." I said. "Well, a few exceptions here and there."

" _ **Alright. I'll keep this confidential."**_ She said. She took no time to decide that.

"Thank you, Irene." I thanked. "Anything from the Deep Scan?"

" _ **You're not going to believe this, but the filter is detecting traces of Titan tech resources throughout the whole Kingdom of Vale. It even stretched to the outside of it borders."**_ Said Irene a little surprised.

"Well, that further confirms that they have been using Titan tech. In fact, a lot." I said slightly worried as I looked at the scan network map highlighting the traces. "Can you gather information in the Underground Crime Network about their movements and discussion about that?"

" _ **Just give me a moment…."**_ She said as she took a moment but was interrupted by this new information. _**"Fredric, I'm receiving reports of multiple activity at our old camp location. It's big."**_

"What?" I questioned. "What are they doing there?"

" _ **They are using our old camp site as a new base of operation. And you won't believe what they brought with them."**_ She said as she pulls it up on the Holo-table. I was in shock.

"Oh god…..It's the F-SPAR Steel Dragon Particle Cannon." I said in shock. "Four of them?! Why did they brought it here?"

" _ **According to the network, they are going to target the Atlas Military Airships."**_ She explained.

I thought to myself about the situation. If they finish that base with armed F-SPARs, who knows what will happen next. Too unpredictable.

"Irene, are the F-SPARs armed?"

" _ **Yes, they are."**_

"Good, more than a reason enough to take it down." I said. "Irene, fire up the Vulcan."

" _ **Bringing the controls from the Vulcan to the Holo-table now."**_

The controls appears on the holo-table and I took control of it. I moved its camera the location of the campsite. But it wasn't enough, the radius of it was too little to take it out entirely. I needed something more destructive. I can't believe I'm saying this.

"Irene, pull up the Annapolis and activate one of its protocols." I said as I closed the Vulcan systems.

" _ **Alright it's up. But what are you activating?"**_ she asked.

"Activate Hellfire Protocol." I said.

As I looked outside of the carrier, I saw the Annapolis Docking bays open and deployed a massive satellite out of the hold.

" _ **Sir, whatever you did I can pull the schematics now."**_ She noted. **"It's…"**

"A Railgun Satellite." I said in awe. "Specs now."

"Patching to the holo-table now." Said Irene as the controls for the satellite was displayed.

.

 _ **Orbital Railgun Satellite Network**_

 _ **Primary Weapons: Eight Enhanced Plasma Railgun**_

 _ **Secondary Systems: One Acolyte Archer Cluster Missile Pod**_

 _ **Codename: RLGM-1182**_

.

"Good, this will be useful." I said. "Irene, guide the Satellite to the White Fang Base. I'll fire up its weapons."

As the satellite has reached its targeted location, I waited for Irene's call to give the all clear.

" _ **Attention all call signs of the Militia, we are firing a weapon satellite. Brace for impact."**_

After the call, Irene nods and I fire its weapons.

"Time to target. Ten seconds in 3.2.1….." I counted down. "Firing."

As the satellite charges the railgun, it releases the Railgun Charges down to the location over the camera of the satellite.

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

Now.

The railgun charges instantly impact on the ground, causing heavy explosion devastation across the field. Destroying the F-SPARs as planned. I can see the White Fang are running away but failing to do so as they each fell victim to the Charges and dust covers the camera leaving unknown to what happened to them.

I was completely frozen and in shock to see what had happened after the explosion was clear as the dust dissipates. From the camera, I can see corpses burnt and bones still standing. Some of the crew on board were a little shocked and some a little sick from the sight. I looked at my own hands.

"Wow, now that's an explosion." I said with a little surprise. Suddenly Connor came in the bridge.

"Alright, what is this I hear about a Weapons Satellite?" said Connor in his half-woken self.

* * *

 **(Author's Notes): Well hopefully that you've enjoyed this new chapter. Now, I am busy as I usually do but I am trying my best to pump out the other stories and this one as well as the best chapter out there. So, thanks again. See you all in the next chapter!**

Update 14/8/2018: I only added the remorse part just to add some 'human' element to an already OP character but in the end the more I think about it. It was just unnecessary. But I'll let you decide which is right or wrong.


	11. Chapter 11: Gravity and Scale?

**(Author's Notes): Hello again and I know it's been a while. I have been practicing on writing better and LONGER fighting sequences in a story chapter, that's from re-reading my previous chapters multiple times, I admit some of them are very short. So, what are we waiting? STANDBY FOR TITANFALL!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Gravity and Scale?**

"Alright, what is this I hear about a Weapons Satellite?" said Connor in his half-woken self. "Fred…. what the FUCK did you do?!" he called as he then looked at me then the feed putting it all together.

"Look, Connor we can explain-," I tried to reason but was cut off by Connor.

"Explain what!? That you pretty much nuked a part of Remnant behind my back, waking me up from my sleep in which I needed to see General Ironwood in the morning to explain our presence here and on top of that how the hell am I going to explain this to him!?" he stated pointing to the feed where the impact of the Weapon hit.

On the feed, it did not look so great….

I was about to answer his question, but he put his hand up and stopped me from explaining myself.

"Look…. I'm too fucking exhausted to deal with this shit right now…when I sort this out with Ironwood I want a full explanation. From both of you." Connor said to me and Irene. "Am I clear?"

" _ **Yes sir…."**_ Irene said without fault.

"Ok Connor." I said with a little regret for trigger happiness.

"Good. Until then…. I want that weapon put away by the time I wake up." He said as he began to walk away.

"Connor-" I attempted to reason with him one last time.

"That's an order Fred." He stopped and walking back to his quarters.

There was a silence in the room for a moment…. but I broke the silence.

"Well, I definitely woke him at the wrong side of the bed." I joked.

" _ **Yes, Fredric."**_ Irene said. _**"An incoming call from Team RWBY. Patching them in now."**_

* * *

 _ **Opening Call….**_

 **Ruby** : Hello, Connor? Are you there?

 **Fredric** : Sorry Ruby, Connor's not here right now. It's in the middle of the night. Are you okay?

 **Ruby** : You might want to see this. Open the TV Channel and switch to VNN.

 **Fredric** : Alright, I'm going to you on hold.

 **Ruby** : Okay.

 _ **Call Hold.**_

Irene pulled up a news feed of VNN and Connor and I watched it as it unfolds.

 **Today at VNN, local residence from Vale have heard loud explosions coming from the outside of the borders of Vale. The same location where we saw Light of the Mystery Phenomenon, but this time the scale of it was much larger. The Locals are speculating that the group called the 'Militia' is responsible of this attack. According to sources, a small army force was dispatched and confirmed that the attack was responsible for the assault and destruction of a local Forward Base of Operations of the White Fang.**

As the news continues to broadcast, I switched off the feed and put Team RWBY back on.

 **Fredric** : Yeah. That was my doing unfortunately.

 **Ruby** : What did you do? From the looks of the VNN is looking at, it looks like you just completely obliterated a part of the Emerald Forest.

 **Fredric** : Well, all I can say is that there was a White Fang Base there and they had experimental tech on site. They were going to fire at the Atlas Military Airships above Vale.

As I said that, Yang is now on the call.

 **Yang** : What?! You mean they knew about the meeting?

 **Irene** : From the targets they chose, yeah. They knew. It's a possibility or just random chance.

 **Ruby** : At least you saved those ships without them knowing it. So, what now?

 **Fredric** : I think it's best for you girls to get back to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for the both of us. Goodnight.

 **Ruby** : Wai-

 _ **Call Terminated**_

* * *

After I terminated the call, Irene asked.

"Judging from your tone earlier, are you planning on something?" Irene asked.

"Yes." I agreed. "Put Satellite offline until further notice."

"Roger that." Irene agreed. As she said that, Blizzard Squad's location was getting invaded again. An incoming transmission came in and Vanessa informed me about it.

For the love of Oum, can't I get a chance to sleep?!

I activated my stim boost to continue my energy.

"We've got an incoming SOS transmission from Blizzard Squad, sir." Irene informed. "Patching in now."

" _ **Come in MCS-Jack Cooper! This is Arron, Leader of Blizzard Squad. Requesting immediate support. There are Paladin Titan Hybrids attacking the Camp site of Commander Ashley. I would love to have some backup over here!"**_

"What's the scans showing us?" I asked.

" _ **63 Paladin Titans sir. This is their first major operation on this scale with their new toys.**_ " She said. _**"What's the call?"**_

"Get FS prepped and ready for Titanfall, since orbital weapons are off limits during this kind of hour at night." I said as I ready my weapons. "He is going to be cranky after this. Sound the alarm. Battle Stations!"

 _ **PA: Engineering team. Prep FS, RD and BT for Titanfall. Get Spectres, Stalkers and Reapers online.**_

As the assigned teams loaded up and ready for deployment, I saw Connor headed towards me in his gear. And he said…..

"Fred, as much as I want to clock you in the balls at the moment, I'm not angry at you at the moment." He stated with his new Cloaking Pilot Gear and his Flatline Assault Rifle on his body. "I'm just disappointed in you, now I got Adam's excuse for Titans going after Ashley. I'm going to show em' what happens when you piss off the founding father when he's had little sleep."

Connor stated as he cocks his Flatline and gesturing me to follow him.

"All hands, this is General Camerone I want fast movers in the air and dropships loaded for an All-Out Assault. Tonight, we crush the White Fang." He called on all comm channels as we made our way towards the Titan Bay.

* * *

I was in FS's Titan Launch Bay as I saw that FS was being prepped by MRVNs. I equipped myself with R-201, RE-45 and Sidewinder off the racks. As I looked around my surroundings, I see some people getting prepared for the battle ahead. Some excited, but some are a little nervous, but they are calm. Then Connor got all our attention.

"Listen up!" Connor called everyone. "The White Fang has begun their assault on Commander Ashley's camp in hopes to weaken our numbers. However, there's a chance that these Paladin-Titan Hybrids are remote controlled, so don't hold back or show mercy of any kind, because they sure as hell won't."

" _ **10 seconds to drop."**_ Said over the intercom.

As I boarded on FS, I asked about her system operational status.

"FS, how are you doing?" I asked.

" _ **100% operational on flight systems and weapons."**_ She said.

"Good to hear."

As everyone heads over to their stations for deployment, Connor says his final few words before we go.

"This is it Pilots, put that training to use and you'll make it! Freedom Fighters Weapons hot!" he says as FS and I prepare for Titanfall.

Just waiting to hear the words that we all know and love….

.

.

.

"STANDBY FOR TITANFALL." says Connor.

.

.

.

That's the one.

.

We all dropped one by one as I looked to Connor and gave him a thumbs up and I dropped first.

As we are free falling, I could see the camp below and the defences are holding the White Fang back but they won't last much longer. Once we all reached the ground and hid behind a few trees as cover. As we armed our weapons and surveyed the area ahead of us. The White Fang haven't noticed us yet.

Oh Oum, how many scraps are we going to collect today…wait…..I sound like Sloane.

"All units sound off! We're gonna give them a surprise they won't forget." Connor called through the Comm channel.

.

.

"Frost In position." called Frost leader of the Freedom Fighters.

"Fred Good to go." I responded.

"Acolyte Pods locked and loaded." One of the TONE Titans replied.

"This is General Camerone. Go weapons free! FIRE!" he called as I saw a huge volley of missiles fired from multiple Titans and they rained down on the White Fang Paladins destroying several of them at a time. Looks like they still haven't mastered the shield technology. BT and Connor lead the charge ahead while I took it to the skies.

"Alright FS. Let's fly." I said as she engages flight take off.

As we hover over the battlefield, the TONE Titans stuck in a group covering each other's backs while continuously pushing up with the Particle Shield walls. I hovered over the battle as I charged my railgun, firing charged shots one after another. The shots pierced through their armour and ripping off parts of the Paladin-Titans. The next was a few other titans spotted flanking behind us.

"As much as I want to use my co-" I thought to myself but then a sentence I heard made it music to my ears.

"Use your cores people! Don't let up!" Connor called as he activated BT's Burst Core.

.

.

.

Lovely.

.

.

.

"Alright FS, time to activate that Flight Core." I called.

" _ **Flight Core Activated."**_ FS said as the rear rocket chambers opened as the HUD Targeting Systems brought up and highlight the enemy Paladin-titans.

"Missiles away!" I said as I fired the missiles as it travelled up and then downwards onto the Paladin-Titans, shattering their armour with the help of the secondary explosion from the cluster missiles.

" _ **Flight Core Offline."**_ Said FS as we quickly switched to our Railgun continuing to shoot and knock them down.

Once we cleared the area of Paladin, Connor gave the order to press on and move towards the camp. However, several Phantom and Hornet Starfighters flew over us and went for their attack runs on the enemies up ahead.

* * *

As we managed to get to the camp's exterior, we saw several Titans that belonged to Sam's Regiment which comprised of 2 LEGION-classes, an ION-class, a NORTHSTAR-class and 2 TONE-classes slowly pushing up and Sam's Titan was a STRYDER-class titan which held an older model of the XO-16 which had a bigger mag and an Accelerator in the weapon, which FS pointed.

"Sam, nice of you to join us!" Connor called getting the leader's attention.

"General! I got a report on Ashley's location, she's holding off the Paladins with Blizzard Squad, but they won't last much longer!" she stated.

"Alright, here's the plan. Frost with me. We're going to rush the Paladins. Sam, my forces are at your command. Cover us, so we can punch a hole through their forces. Fred, cover us from the sky." Connor ordered as everyone agreed.

I activated my flight systems and took it to the skies for overwatch support. As Connor and Frost rushed through the Paladins, I followed them covering their blind spots to get to Ashley and Blizzard Squad's location. We went through the forest as we passed wrecked vehicles, barricades and tents as we made it to a clearing to see an OGRE-class titan take out a Paladin with the Quad Rocket as it stomped on another cockpit. The titan turned towards us revealed to be Ashley.

"What took you boys so long?" she asked getting her breath back as several grunt squads walked out into the open.

We then saw Blizzard Squad came out of hiding as Marlow and Maxine were helping a wounded Louis. Duke and Arron looked like they had minimal injuries while Louis wasn't looking good.

"Louis got hit by some debris while blocking one of the entrances to the base, Maxine looked him over and he'll make a full recovery when we get him out of here." Ashley explained. BT opened his cockpit.

"Very well. Blizzard Squad, your job is done here. Duke call a medivac down here and get back to the Jack Cooper. Your squad has done more than enough to help." Connor said which the squad was relieved to hear. "Ashley is there anything here worth something to the Fang?"

"My scouts just got some fresh intel that can help us track down Adam Taurus and Richter, it may not get us to them but it's a lead on where their base could be." She answered. "I stayed here to help protect it and I got to say the Automated Infantry you gave us really came in handy. The casualties were lower than I thought they'd be."

"Alright, extract that Intel and be ready to move. Frost get on the horn and call in some reinforcements from Sam's reserves, anything she can spare and give me an ETA on her arrival on our position." Connor ordered as Frost replied with 'yes sir' and walked over to Blizzard. Connor then looked to me.

"Fred, take to the skies and let me know what you see up there, depending on the situation we may need to evacuate the camp. Best to cut our losses when we can." He instructed as I gave him a nod and then I flew out to scout the area as they extract the Intel.

* * *

As I was in the air, I patrolled the area around the borders of the camp. It was confirmed that there wasn't any more stragglers or other small attack force breaching the borders, but one thing that was unsettling was….

.

.

.

There was no Grimm at all.

.

.

.

I called Irene for analysis.

" _ **Irene here.**_ " She answered.

"Irene, I need you to perform a scan around Ashley's camp." I said.

" _ **What for?"**_

"Something isn't right. There's no Grimm at all."

" _ **You're right. Scans are detecting that there is a high concentration of radio frequency not too far from your location. This radio frequency is familiar…"**_

"Is it trying to broadcast something?" I questioned.

" _ **No, it isn't."**_ says Vanessa intervened. _**"I've been listening in to the underground crime network. The base that you destroyed earlier using the RLGM? That wasn't their base of operations, which was just their scout camp site."**_

"Why wasn't this detected earlier?"

" _ **I have a theory on that!"**_ Said Vanessa cheerfully. _**"A large-scale Holographic canopy is being used here to mask their main base or something."**_

" _ **Additionally, that radio frequency is matching the same function of a Repulsor technology tower, modified specifically programmed to establish a Grimm safe zone in the wilds."**_ Informed Irene which shocked me the most. _**"Sending you the coordinates and to Connor for briefing."**_

"Alright, thanks." I thanked and the call ends. "Alright FS let's head back to the Connor. Plan our next move."

* * *

Once we arrived back to Connor's location, Connor has already set up a meeting point to brief the next phase of the plan with a hologram beaming out from BT's lens.

"Alright, with the latest intel that Irene just sent us. Our scans detected a high concentration of radio frequencies at this location." Said Connor as he points at the map location as it zooms in. "Their attack on Ashley's camp wasn't staged. It was planned."

"I knew it. Suddenly attacking Ashley's camp with such high numbers of the Paladin-Titans so quickly out of nowhere just didn't feel right." Said Sam.

"Not to mention that there were no Grimm at all this time. Although, the first attack did." Said Ashley.

"The scans couldn't detect because that area has holographic canopy to act as a camouflage to hide away from any satellite scans. In addition, they have a tower what is known as the Dog-Whistler. It is designed to keep any dangerous indigenous life away from a specific location." Connor briefed.

"Which explains Ashley's question on why there isn't any Grimm." Said Frost.

"Right now, we don't know what's going on in there. But we must assume that they have a full functioning assembly factory and heavy defences. The mission will be in two phases." Connor continued explaining. "Phase one, get into the area without being detected and extract Intel on anything in that base. Phase Two will vary depending on the situation for either a capture or a clear bombing run, I've had enough of these guys for one night."

"Fred, Sam. You're with me. We'll go in undetected and see what these numbskulls are hiding. In the meantime, Ashley, the way I see it this area is compromised, everyone else we'll need to evacuate all personnel and assets from the site, we can't give the Fang more ammunition for them to throw at us and make sure everyone is safe and back home in the fleet. We leave behind no one and I mean no one behind." Connor stated firmly. "Alright everyone, we got our assignments. Let's get this done and get home!" he called as we all went our ways for the mission ahead.

* * *

Night was still apparent now, but it will be sun up in a few hours. Meaning we'll have a limited window to scope the place out the three of us moved through the bushes as quietly as we could, but it was only a matter of time until we ran into several patrol squads.

"Hold…Cloak Up." Connor ordered as we all became invisible; however, we won't have the element of surprise if we linger too long. Our cloak can fool a titan's optics, but the human eye is a different story, we quietly moved past the patrol units, but I stopped us for a second and they saw I was looking at.

"Seeker don't let the beam catch you. It will see right through the cloak. I'll take point." I said, and nobody objected. I got in front of them and held a hand out to tell them to wait. "Hold it…. now!"

We quietly moved towards a large rock taking cover behind it waiting for my word.

"Wait…Go!" I commanded quietly as they followed suit and managed to get behind several logs and we were in the clear with Connor taking point again and we came to a road.

"Two Paladins, forget about shooting our way there. Just stay down and grab some cover!" he quietly told the two of us as Sam and Connor were behind a rock as I was in a bush. The mechs walked past Connor and Sam oblivious to their presence. The Paladins have something that resembles to an Assault Rifle but not too long to be like the XO-16 Chain gun Model. Once they were completely past us, Connor ordered us to follow him as we made it to our destination.

Once we arrived, I switched to my grapple and grappled up to a nearby satellite. Thankfully no one heard. I took out my data pad and hacked it to detect all ID signatures and cameras in the base's server links.

"Alright, I got their security systems." I said revealing that it was a heavily defended well-guarded stronghold. "This base is large…..with its amount of defences. I would say they have definitely been here for a while. I mean they even have a full functioning production facility and a research facility. Patching map waypoint into your HUDs now."

After I uploaded the Intel, I regrouped back to Connor's location as we continued our way into the facility.

Once we sneaked past the entrance under the Holographic Canopy, we saw the Dog-Whistler Tower in the middle of the base.

"There's the Dog-Whistler Tower. The server room is right next to that tower." I said.

"Ok. I'll take point." said Connor as he leads the way. As we made it to the building, we see two guards at the front before we can proceed further.

Connor signals us to take them out. I went ahead and Sam leading behind me, I signalled to her to take out the right guard as I take out the left. Once the guards were out, I took their ID cards and synced it to my datapad. As we venture into the building, it goes deeper and deeper.

"Looks like we have to scrap destroying this base. Most of their operations and storage for their equipment is underground." I said.

"And look at the amount of resources and weapons they've built." Sam said over the comms. "That explains on how they managed to deploy their Paladins in sheer numbers."

We kept going until we have finally arrived at the server room.

"Cloak off." I said and then I called to Irene as I accessed the terminal nearby. "Metal 0-2 to MCS-Jack Cooper. Commencing SSE. Up-Link to follow."

" _ **Standing by to receive package."**_ Irene confirmed.

"Alright, Sam and Connor. Get on a terminal and download everything." I said and we got onto a terminal and uploaded everything to the data package.

"Download complete." Said Connor and Sam.

"Bingo. We've got the package. Transmitting." I said as I upload it to Irene.

" _ **Uplink confirmed."**_ Said Irene. _**"Package Received. Good Job. Proceed with Phase Two."**_

"Ok, the way I see it we got everything we need. Torch the servers." Connor said as he pulled out a Firestar and tossed it at the server while Sam and I smashed them with our weapons on hand.

"This has to put a dent in the White Fang, you good?" he asked and I nodded in response. Connor then smashed the terminal with his robotic hand rendering the terminal non-operational. "Alright let's move on, we need to keep using stealth while we have it, cloak up."

We became invisible and moved through the facility.

As we exited the facility, we saw several White Fang troops around the area completely unaware of our presence. We carefully avoided the troops that were present and made our way into another facility and made sure to drop any guards that were here so that we wouldn't be spotted….yet.

We then found ourselves in a storage facility, which held several barrels. Just by looking at them, they didn't scream good news.

"The hell is all this stuff?" Sam asked aloud as Connor got on one of the consoles and looked through the files to find an answer to her question. What he found next, chilled him to his spine.

 **Literally, his pulse monitor showed it.**

"No, no, no, no!" he cried as I came over to see what I told Sam to keep a lookout.

"Connor, what is it?" I asked which made him look at me, saying the three letter word.

"N.O.X" he answered made my eyes widened.

"Wait, you don't mean-"

"I do. It's Caustic." He interrupted. "Fred, copy everything you have on this, we're taking it with us. Grab a sample while you're at it."

"Connor if this stuff is dangerous, why are we taking it with us?!" I asked if I was insane.

"To give us a chance of making an antidote if that gets out, he wouldn't be that dumb to make it and not have a cure for it if he accidentally got it." He answered and I nodded as I began to get to work.

I went over to a station where a rack of the NOX chemicals are stored in a more portable chemical storage chamber. I then proceed to store it behind me for transport.

By the time I was done I already saw Connor has set charges to blow these barrels sky high. He then gestured us to follow him into another room and sealed it behind us, proceeding to detonate the charges causing the gas to conceal everything in the room.

"Metal 0-1 to Jack Cooper, Phase 2 Complete."

" _ **Primary LZ is too hot, too many AA defences in the area. Secondary LZ is three klicks South East. Recommend finding transport in the South Hanger, that's your ride."**_ Said Irene on comms.

"Rodger that, save us a seat." He radioed back as we made our way towards the hangar.

However the alarms went off signalling that all troops on sight are on high alert.

"Well, they had to figure out something was going on sooner or later." He muttered. "Alright you two, weapons free. Kill anything that moves."

We rushed out the doors of the facility and we fired at any White Fang that came in our path, however we knew that they weren't just going to let us leave here alive.

Connor fired his Flatline into any soldiers in his way, Sam's Spitfire was tearing through any thing that moves. Meanwhile I was questioning….

"Connor if we're leaving the base, why are we just abandoning all the equipment here?"

"We soften them up now and come back at dawn to finish the job while they're licking their wounds." He answered.

We then made to the Hangar where we found…that's right…

.

.

An Atlesian Hover Tank

.

.

"We're gonna take the tank…right?" I asked.

"Oh fuck yea." Connor answered casually with a little scoff.

From the looks of it, it's a modified M1 Abrams tank except the main gun was replaced with a laser gun of some kind and the usual tracks are replaced with hover jets. The paint job was Atlesian White but with the usual added White Fang symbols on it.

"Looks like they got their hands on a prototype T-740, can't be too different from a 600." Sam stated as she got to work on getting it operational. "Powering it up."

The tank came to life as the engine roared and the thrusters ignited and was released from the clamps that held it in place.

"Who knows how to drive this?" She asked making us turn to her. "What? I may know about these but that doesn't mean I actually know how to drive one of them."

"Alright I'll drive then." Connor said as he then got onto the tank and opened the hatch then jumped inside with me and Sam following suit.

Before I joined in I saw a computer hooked up to a server tower nearby the tank's location, I went over and bypassed their security to find out that it was specs on the T-740 model. I download everything about the tank and other nifty little projects they're working on to add into the arsenal. Next, I wiped everything and threw a Firestar to fry the server tower. After that, I headed back to the tank to re-join them.

Connor manned the controls and looked the arsenal we have at our disposal.

"Energised Gravity Dust Cannon, Fire Dust Machine Gun, Ice Dust Anti-Vehicle Missiles, Lightning Dust Energy shield." Connor continued.

Dang, this must be their best project that they're working on… and we're stealing it!

"These bitches were prepping for World War Three." He said as he just noticed me going in. "What took ya?"

"Can't let the Fang keep the specs. Besides, best to have them and not need it and need it and not have them." I answered.

I sound like Ghost from Destiny for a second….at least it isn't Tomb Husks.

"Make sure you let me know first then we'll talk about production. Ok?" Connor warned, and I held my hands up getting the message.

No more unauthorised firing solution. Especially when it involves something with a big bang.

"Alright Sam, monitor our integrity. Fred, get ready to deploy counter measures. Let's get out of here." Connor stated as the door to the Hanger opened and drove us out.

* * *

"Infantry coming from the left!" I said as they immediately fired their Archer Rounds at our direction. The Counter measures kicked in and negated the Archer Rounds. "Counter Measures are up and alive."

"Returning Fire!" Connor said as he fired the Fire Dust Machine Guns, taking them out in the process.

"More coming from the right!" stated Sam as Connor immediately rotated the Tank turret to the right and fired it, but the enemy fired their sidewinders first and Connor took them out after that.

"Counter Measures at 80%." I said. "Got to watch out for those."

"Hull integrity at 90%" said Sam.

"Noted." Said Connor as we exited the compound. "Irene, we are out of the area and heading back to Ashley's Campsite to regroup."

" _ **Tracking your location now."**_ Irene said. _**"Oh, you've definitely shook the hornet's nest. The White Fang have redirected majority of their troops to you. I've intercepted their communications that they are on a Search and Secure operations. Which means…..they want their tank back."**_

"What's their numbers?" Connor asked.

" _ **20 Bullheads loaded with experimental AK-130s and Infantry Forces equipped with Archers and Sidewinders, along with 30 Paladin Titan escorting them on the ground."**_

Dear Oum, she wasn't kidding….

"Get BT, FS and SY over to our location for reinforcement." Said Connor.

" _ **Copy that, they're on their way. ETA Five Minutes."**_

"Alright team let's go!" Connor said with enthusiasm as we moved onwards to regroup. Then the radar picked up a few bogeys nearby.

"Bullheads! They're dropping the AK-130s." I said. "Is that…"

As Connor zoomed the camera at the forest road in front of us, we saw that is wasn't just a normal Atlesian Knight model. It was a modified Stalker model, loaded with L-Stars, and they were coming straight for us.

"Alright, light it up!" I said as Connor fired the Fire Dust Machine Gun and it shredded through them all. One managed to jump on top of us and he was glowing as he exploded on the tank's hull.

"Hull integrity at 85%!" informed Sam after the little shock blast.

"Damn, did they seriously focus most of their resources on firepower than armour?" I questioned. "That's not how you design a tank!"

"Forget that, incoming Bullheads!" Sam said. As they were flying towards us, the cargo bay doors from the Bullheads revealed that Beowolves were on board.

"Firing Missile!" Connor fired as the Ice Dust Icicle fired from the cannon and pierced through the hull and shot it down. Then the next two Bullheads managed to drop their Beowolves and they were charging towards us.

"Switching the Ice Dust charge from Icicle to shard." Connor said as he did so. "Firing for effect!"

The shards were fired, and they absolutely loaded them full of holes, later they dissipated into thin air.

* * *

As we pushed on, nothing was coming after us for a while. The journey to the rendezvous point was close, we were all on edge. It felt like we were being ambushed. Suddenly an arc pulse detonated nearby our location, the tank systems were operational, but the hover mobility systems were shut down and rebooting itself.

"Damn! Hover Thrusters have shut downed. It's currently rebooting!" I informed.

"Radar's picking up White Fang infantry and Paladin Titans, they're coming this way!"

"Alright, the guns are still operational, so we can rely on that. Sam and Fred, ready your rifles. Time to go loud." Connor order as the we got out of the tank. I cocked my R-201 and Sam loaded her C.A.R SMG. I tossed an Amped Weapon Chip to her.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's an Amped Weapon Chip. Your weapon will deal more damage. Load it at the side of your gun near the ammo clip, there's a slot there." I explained.

"Well, I've always wondered what it was for." Sam answered as she slotted the chip in and it was glowing charge energy. "Now that's cool."

"Syncing radar feed to your HUDs." I said as the enemy locations have been lit up from our visors.

"Here they come!" Connor said as the first wave came were the White Fang infantry squad units. I used my Pilot Ability Module and switched to A-Wall, placed it on top of the tank and fired. Sam immediately activated her Stim ability and ran into the enemy lines. The speed of her running could not keep up for the White Fang and they were immediately taken out by Sam. While she was in the chaos of it all, Connor and I were covering her six.

Later four Archer round came from behind us, but the tank's counter measures activated.

"Counter measures at 65%!" Connor yelled.

I immediately switched from A-Wall to Pulse Blade and threw it at the blind. Revealing squad of four using Archers. I threw a Satchel Charge at them and detonated it, which took them out even behind cover. The trees fell to the ground and have been built as make-shift cover, but more bullheads showing up dropping their infantries. I fired burst shots from my R-201 as they came closer to our control point, each one of them dropped as the night continues to fall in the dark.

I looked behind me to see that Connor using the MG to continue supporting Sam on her 'killing spree'.

Once the Infantry wave was over, the radar finally revealed the Paladin Titans and they were coming in a giant stampede.

"Ammo's dry." Sam said.

"Same here." I said.

"Hover Thrusters are rebooting still at 78%." Connor informed. "I'm running out of rounds here too. Fire Dust MG rounds and Ice Dust Rounds are completely dry. Only thing I haven't used is the Energised Gravity Dust Cannon."

As I looked around, the Paladin Titans were coming from all sides. How are we going to take them ou-…..wait.

.

.

We still have the Energy Gravity Dust Cannon…and a working Radar in the tank.

.

.

"Sam, back into the tank." I said with urgency.

"You have a plan?" she asked.

"Yes."

Sam and I headed back into the tank took the main controls of the tank.

"What are you planning to do Fred?" Connor asked.

"The Energy Gravity Dust Cannon, I can re-route Gravity Energy Dust into a 360 area of effect and blast its energy outwards." I explained.

"Okay…...and how are you going to do that?" Sam asked.

"Watch."

As the Paladin Titans got close and near the tank, they fired their weapons and pushing up closer to the tank and the tank's counter measure kicked in again, but it was depleting fast.

"Whatever is you're doing, I'd appreciate it if you do it now…" Connor replied.

"Wait for it…" I said.

 _ **40% Counter Measures**_

"Wait? For what?!" Sam questioned.

 _ **20% Counter Measures**_

"Almost there…." I replied as I looked closely at the radar to scoop up all 30 Paladin Titans in range.

 _ **Counter Measures depleted | Hull Integrity Compromised at 10% | Radar: 30 Paladin Titans Detected**_

"Now!"

As the button was pressed, the cannon turret detonated and blasted a significant force of energy out from the tank. The area is now in zero-gravity. Temporarily anyway while the Dust works its magic.

"And we're floating." I said. I then called in FS over the comms. "Good. FS are you nearby?"

" _ **Receiving Pilot. Near your location now."**_ Said FS.

"Use your railgun. The Paladin Titans are floating in the zero gravity. Take it out." I ordered. "Connor tell BT to switch to NORTHSTAR class do the same."

"BT, you heard him." Connor said as he called BT in. "Targets are yours. Take it away."

" _ **Copy that Pilot, switching to NORTHSTAR class. Firing."**_ Said BT.

As BT and FS are shooting down the immobile Paladin Titans, Connor, myself and Sam are still floating around in the tank.

"So, you blew the turret up to create a pocket zero gravity area." Connor said.

"Yep. The railgun wasn't powered by magnetic energy, it was Gravity Energy Dust, so I overloaded the firing mechanism….and here we are." I explained further.

"Not to mention you drain all the power of the tank and now it's pretty much useless right now." Sam said. "Circuits fried too."

"We're planning to destroy it anyway." I said. "It was inevitable."

I looked at Connor and he was shaking his head to signal that he wasn't going to…..

.

.

.

"Oh, we weren't going to?" I questioned. "Whoops."

.

.

.

Minutes later the Gravity Field ran out and returned to normal. We exited the tank to see all the Paladin Titans are destroyed with a hole in each Paladin from the railgun. Our titans came over and greet us as we each embarked back into our titans.

"Man, it feels good to be back in a titan." I said.

"Same here. I'm not going to miss that tank experience." Sam said. "Who knew that they're so terrible at engineering."

"Alright, alright. We can complain more about it when we get back to Ashley's campsite for clean sweep." Connor said. "Team roll out!"

* * *

As we finally arrived back at Ashley's Campsite, we saw that they managed to hold off their own. We then proceed to disembark from our titans to regroup.

"General Camerone, Commander Stone and Pilot Miles. Welcome back." Greeted Commander Ashley. "Glad to see you all back in one piece."

"Thank you, Ashley." Said Connor. "What's the update on the site?"

"The site can no longer hold on its own. We're going to have to relocate our operations." Said Ashley.

"You can relocate all your members back on board my ship. We can take care of you and your crew." Sam said. "We are fighting on the same side after all."

"Perfect Commander see to it." Said Connor as they went on their own ways.

Connor called in Irene and Vanessa.

"Metal 0-1 to Irene and Vanessa." Said Connor. "Are you online?"

" _ **Affirmative."**_ Said both Irene and Vanessa.

"Vanessa, take over management relocation of Ashley to Sam's ship."

"Okie Dokie." Said Vanessa and she went offline from the channel.

"Irene, get everyone back to the Jack Cooper. I'm finally going to get some sleep for tomorrow's meeting with the General. See to it."

"Roger that." Irene responded, and the channel closed.

"Fred, let's head back to the Jack Cooper." Connor said. "You still owe me an explanation of your nuke fiasco tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." I said laughably.

Connor and I boarded a Titan extraction ship nearby with BT and FS and headed back to the Carrier.

* * *

Once we have arrived back on the carrier, BT and FS went back to their titan bays for repairs. Connor immediately went back to his quarters for some long well-deserved shut eye, I went back to the bridge to greet Irene and Summer.

"So I've heard that mission was a success." Summer said with a little impressed tone.

"Well, you know what they say. A pilot is a true dominant force of the battlefield, and it shows." I said.

"Alright, cool your jets hotshot. Vanessa and I just finished decrypting all the data extracted from the Science Base." Irene said. "Oh, and Frost is currently returning back to base."

"That's good to know but as much as it is interesting to hear what's next. I'm going to hit the hay and ready for tomorrow's meeting the General with Connor." I said.

As I turned to leave the bridge, Summer was following behind me.

"What do you need Summer?" I asked.

"I've….got a request." She asked.

"Come to my room." I said as I directed her to my room.

Once we arrived, I asked her again.

"Alright, what is your request?" I asked.

"Um…I want to go with you and Connor go back to Vale." She requests.

I paused for a moment to think about the situation.

"Uh….Summer, you know that we can't allow that to happen. You're still in your simulacrum. The people are going to freak out when they see-" I paused again as I thought about it. "Okay sure. You can come with us back to Vale."

"Really?! Thank you!" Summer thanked as she hugged me tightly. With her robot arms…Dear Oum, her strength is crazy.

I tapped her to signal that her strength was hurting me, and she let go.

"Sorry….." she apologised. "Anyway, good night."

I said my good nights and she leaves the room. I called in Vanessa.

"Vanessa are you online?" I called.

" _ **Vanessa here! You called?"**_ she answered cheerfully. Again.

"Can you use an existing hologram system to create fit onto Summer Rose's simulacrum?" I asked. "Get Irene on this and make it happen for tomorrow latest. Sending you the blueprint map now."

"Okay, I'll get on it!" Vanessa said cheerfully, and the call ends there.

I changed from my combat gear, took a shower and switched to my night wear. I rested on my bed and slept away.

.

.

.

How long has it been since I last slept?

* * *

 **(Author's Notes): Glad you all made it to the end. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't have a lot to say but thank you for sticking around to both supporting Cronus Prime and myself for the journey our Pilots in Remnant. See you all in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: Life finds a way

**(Author's Notes): Hi everyone, another week, another chapter down. Sorry for the delay on this chapter, this took some time to go through. Anyway, I just want to say a personal thank you to all you viewers and reader out there that support me with this story alongside Cronus Prime's We gaze upon the Shoulder of Giants. Its incredible to see the journey from where I began on February 12, 2017 until now in 2019.**

 **With that out of the way.**

 **Standby for Titanfall!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Life finds a way**

As the next day begins, I got out from my quarters as Vanessa talked to me about the update on the hologram system I requested yesterday for Summer.

" **Good Morning Fredric had a good long rest?"** she asked.

"Yes, the best sleep I had in weeks. I was getting tired of using Stim on myself, because when the effects were wearing off, man did I felt it slowly drifting away from conscious."

" **Great to hear."** She said happily.

I know how it feels to be sleep deprived. How else do you think I've been writing this STORY! … wait.

" **The Hologram chip that you requested yesterday is already built and ready to go."** Vanessa said.

"Get Summer to meet me there at the bridge." I said. She agreed and went off-comm.

Once I arrived at the bridge, Frost and Connor was already there discussing about the plan today.

"Morning Pilot." Greeted Frost.

"Morning."

"We're just currently assigning the missions to the recon teams." Connor explained. Then Frost toss me the chip that's for Summer and I grabbed it as I slot it to my datapad for finalisation.

"Thanks Frost." I said as Summer had just entered the bridge.

"What's that chip for Fred?" Connor asked.

"Last night, Summer asked me to grant her permission to return to Vale. But since she's still recovering, she can't go out in public yet in her Simulacrum body." I explained. "So, I called in Vanessa to tell Irene to develop a Hologram Chip to mod her Simulacrum."

Once I finished checking all the systems on the chip from my datapad, I unplugged it and installed it into Summer's Simulacrum.

"Alright Summer, I've just installed a chip into your Simulacrum body. On your HUD, there should be a menu where you can now pick what you want to project as on your body." I explained. "Give it a try."

"Alright, here goes nothing." She said a little nervously as her body suddenly projected and changed her Simulacrum body to her actual human body. She was stunned that she's seeing her actual self for the first time, with her famous white cloak.

Everybody that was in the room was stunned. Vanessa and Irene just appeared onto the holo-table and impressed to see it working well.

" **Well Fredric, looks like your theory about Hologram Tech worked."** Irene complimented.

" **Yay, Summer is now human!"** Vanessa cheered.

"Not really, the Simulacrum body is just projected an image that Summer wanted which is her actual body and clothing. But obviously, if someone touches her…" I explained waving my arm around her body. "The holographic projection stutters a bit revealing at that location as the Simulacrum body. Just illusion, nothing else."

"That is actually impressive." Connor said impressed. "So someone is definitely watching her while she wanders around Vale right?"

"Not really, until…now!" I said as I turned to Vanessa. "Vanessa, want to be Summer's partner for the time being?"

" **Say no more. Sign me up!"** Vanessa said cheerfully as she transfers to Summer's Simulacrum systems. **"I've always wanted to see a battle in action."**

"We're just exploring Vale. Don't get your hopes up." Summer said as Vanessa was a little disappointed in that and we all chuckled a little bit.

"Alright, hate to ruin the mood but we still have a recon mission to plan so please. Some quiet would great now thanks." Connor pleaded as Summer switched off her Hologram Disguise, and he turns towards Irene. "Irene, prep the Warden for transport. Have also BT and FS on standby in case anything goes wrong. Fred, Summer and I are going back to Vale."

" **Copy that."** Said Irene as she switched the PA.

 _ **PA: Engineering team, prep the Warden for transport in five minutes.**_

"Fred, get Summer prepped for lift off." Connor said. "I'll join you once Frost, and I are done sorting the mission briefing to the Recon teams."

"You got it." I answered as I instructed Summer to follow me exiting the bridge.

* * *

As we arrived at the Docking Bay where the Warden has been held, one of the engineers came up to us and us the report.

"Alright Pilot, Warden's ready to go for a smooth sailing." He said.

"Thanks. Good work." I thanked as all the engineering crew left. I opened the door to the Warden, Summer and I preparing to get ready for departure.

As we're waiting for Connor to arrive, I talk to Summer for a certain set rule.

"Alright Summer, when you're back down at Remnant. You cannot disguise as your actual self and neither is going out with just your Simulacrum body only" I explained.

"Relax Fredric, I'm not planning to reveal myself just yet." I'm not the type of person who does things reckless.

" **Says the person who almost got killed in a Grimm Horde."** Vanessa joking argued.

"Hey!"

Vanessa and I laughed a little as Summer just crossed her arms and looking away from us. Then Connor finally arrived.

I can almost picture Summer with a Pout face there…. what?

"Alright ladies, ready to go?" Connor asked.

"Yes sir. All systems operational" I answered as I helped Connor to get on board the Warden. He then proceeds to get to the cockpit of the Warden and the engines boots up, while Summer and I strap ourselves in.

"Home Base, this is Metal 0-1. We are go for launch." Said Connor.

" _ **Fair Winds Metal 0-1."**_ Said Frost over the comm as he countdowns for launch. _**"Launching in 3….2….1…."**_

The Warden takes off as we rapidly descend for Remnant.

Once the Warden has arrived into Vale's Airspace, we are greeted with the view of Beacon Academy and the Iron Will commanded by Samantha Stone.

"After many years while I was gone, that view of that watchtower for Beacon never gets old." Said Summer as I looked at her questioning her sense of view. "Oh and the ship as well."

At least she mentioned the ship….

After we docked the Warden on one of Beacon's Landing Pads, I told Summer to disguise herself before getting off the Warden. She disguised herself as herself again but with a different colour. Blue Cloak, brown eyes, and silver short hair.

"Whatever, I'll take it." I said as we all disembarked from the Warden.

"Alright, I'm heading off to Ozpin's office. Fred and Summer, head back to our dorm room and ready for class." Connor said.

"Woo…." said Summer and I with a sarcastic cheer.

When we arrived at my dorm room with Summer, with the surprise that no one recognised her which is a good thing.

"This room is empty… and bare bones." Summer said.

"We're barely here half the time so it's the reason why it's in the condition its in." I replied. Then we heard a knock on the door, Summer went to open it and it was Ruby Rose.

"Wait…did I knock on the wrong door again?" Ruby questioned.

"No, you're at the right door." Summer laughed. "Are you here to see Fredric?"

"Oh yes, I saw that Fredric and you went into your dorm room and just wanted to catch up." Said Ruby.

"Come on in Ruby." I answered as Ruby entered my dorm room and Summer closed the door.

"What is it you want to chat about Ruby?" I asked.

"Uh…Who is she?" she asked as she pointed to Summer Rose in disguise.

"Wow, I'm hurt Ruby." Summer jokingly answered. "You can't even recognise your own mother."

As she said that, Summer switches off her Hologram Disguise. To Ruby's shock, she immediately went up to hug her.

"You brought my mom here?" she questioned.

"Yep, your mother wanted to see Vale. But since I can't let her go out in that body, my team made a Hologram Chip as a disguise. Oh, and Vanessa is in there too."

" **Hello!"** Vanessa answered cheerfully as she appeared on Summer's Simulacrum Hand. She only revealed herself as an orb.

"Aww…that's a cute blue orb." Ruby complimented as Vanessa immediately morphed into a human form.

"She looks like Irene but blue." Summer said.

"Vanessa is with your mother for now to keep in check with us for the time being." I explained further. "She can even come with us for today's combat class that you have today."

"How did you know that?" Ruby questioned.

Wibbly Wobbly Timey Whimey….

* * *

As we left our dorm room with Summer in disguise once again, we re-joined with the rest of Team RWBY and JNPR. They went through the same questions as Ruby as we're all headed for today's combat training with Glynda. Blake looked tired in here. Thanks to the size of the class with these many students, Summer can just blend in well with the crowd.

While the class is going, we get to see Pyrrha going up against Team CRDL.

Man….this is nothing like watching it from the screen.

As the fight ended, Glynda wanted to have a last match before class ended.

"Alright now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match, any volunteers?" asked Glynda to the entire classroom of students.

Then I heard a familiar voice calling out.

"Dibs" said Connor as he raised his hand up.

"When did you get here?" I asked which made him raise a brow with a smirk on his face.

"I've been here for the last two minutes mate." He chuckled. "Anyway, there is a match that was promised."

He was looking at Glynda as he said that.

"Really and what match would that be?" she asked with a raised brow. He then looked at the sitting members of JNPR.

"How about that match you guys were promised?" Connor asked to JNPR.

"Like right now?" Jaune asked a little surprised.

"I mean we're in an arena right now and I see it as the best opportune moment." He replied to Jaune as Connor looked at Goodwitch then Pyrrha. "Up for one more round, Miss Nikos?"

She nodded while smiling.

.

.

Great….

.

.

"Then it's decided, Fred grab yo shit and let's give these people a show!" Connor said as I smirked catching up with him.

* * *

When Connor and I got our gear from the lockers, I grabbed my G2 and RE-45 from my locker and ran to the arena as Connor was ahead of me. He pulled his Spitfire LMG and cocked it, while I cocked my G2 and RE-45 ready for combat. We saw JNPR on the other side of the ring ready and waiting for us.

"Are both teams ready?" Glynda asked as Jaune said yes, he and his team were ready while Connor and I nodded in response. We both closed our helmets and ready to face the sister team of RWBY. "Ready…. Begin!"

As the fight begins, JNPR stuck together as a group. Pyrrha and Ren running towards us for an attack, as they are doing that, Nora used her Magnhild to fire multiple grenade rounds at us.

We retreated a little, as Pyrrha was about to strike her first attack, Connor blocked it with his forward gun shield then Ren came out from behind her and tried to strike us with his Stormflower but I used my Data-Knife to block his blade attacks. Immediately, Nora fired more grenade rounds and we continued to block multiple attacks at once.

"Damn, they are hitting us hard with their best move already?" I questioned as I continued to block Ren's attack.

"Nah, I think that's just their basic attack." Said Connor. "The worst is still yet to come."

"Deploying Electric Smoke Grenade!" I yelled out as I threw a bunch of them on the ground. Then quickly switched to Pulse Blade to highlight JNPR. As the Electric smokescreen effect is happening, Connor said over the local comms.

"Fred, you take Nora and Jaune while I take on Ren and Pyrrha." Connor commanded, and I reluctantly agreed.

As I exited out of the smokescreen leaving Connor to deal to Ren and Pyrrha, I went for Jaune and Nora. As I try to go for Nora first, I fired my RE-45 at them and Jaune blocked it with his shield.

I immediately switched to Stim as I charged towards them with my data-knife in hand, while shooting them with run and gun bullet fire from my RE-45. Jaune immediately blocked with Crocea Mors' shield. Nora then fired more Grenade rounds towards me, I switched to A-wall to block most of the grenades but one got past and exploded behind me as the explosion threw out the A-wall's defences. Jaune went for the first strike with his sword but I threw off his game by cloaking, then switched to Holo-Pilot and deployed a few to confuse them as Cloak went offline.

As typical for Jaune, he swung his sword a couple of times out of panic but hits nothing but the Holograms. I fired a couple of rounds of my G2 but Jaune still managed to block it, then it hit me a sudden hammer strike to my left as it flung me across.

"Ow…" as I stood up in pain and switched to Stim to patch me up. It was Nora who had landed the Hammer strike on me. "Alright, if that's how it is. Time to step it up a notch."

I ejected my clip from my RE-45 and loaded in a new one, then fired more rounds at Nora again but Jaune was still blocking it with his shield. Throwing a grenade after that as it landed behind them.

"Jaune! Behind us!" Nora called out as Jaune turned around to use his shield to absorb the grenade blast damage. Which it did, firing more rounds of my G2 which landed a few hits on Jaune which his Aura took most of the damage, making him hurt and out for a few seconds.

"Ow…..that really hurts more than a paintball pellet." Jaune quoted.

I grappled on the ground double jumped with my jump pack at the same time as the momentum carried me towards them with the grapple, while I was in the air for a limited time, I fired several more rounds with my RE-45 which made Nora distracted as she backed away. I landed immediately foot first into Jaune's face, launching him away.

Nora went for another hammer strike, switching to Stim again to jump and dodge that attack as I threw a flying kick towards her face. Which also knocked her back a few times.

As Jaune and Nora are on the floor, I was about to finish them off as I ejected both my weapon's clips and loaded in new ones.

"Fred form up on me." Connor said over the comm and I looked to him nodding in response.

As JNPR finally managed to get a chance to regroup after many failed attempts, Connor and I regrouped and immediately went for the attack as JNPR goes for defence. He first took out Jaune with a good ol' Late hit execution as Connor threw a barrage of fists punching towards his body, then the last punch was reserved to the head, his aura broke as the shimmer effect happened on his body, immediately knocking out Jaune as his HP Bar was in the red zone.

While Jaune was getting absolutely wrecked….

.

.

More like getting tenderised.

.

.

Pyrrha was distracted from Jaune as I came up to her and knocked her out with a 2-3-2 execution. Her aura broke and knocked her unconscious.

Finally, she was a tough nut to crack…. literally.

Then finally I switched to my grapple as Connor grappled Ren and I grappled Nora. We pulled them towards us and we hit them both with a brutal punch in the face as we grappled them towards us, breaking their aura and knocking them out unconscious as well.

"And that's the match." Said Glynda ending the match and in time as well the bell rang. "That is all for today. And remember, the Dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses."

As we walked out of the arena, Yang came towards us.

"Does the term 'Overkill' mean anything to you two?" Yang questioned.

We both looked at each other and said….

"Nah." Said the both of us as we smiled at each other.

* * *

Once Summer, Connor and I returned to our dorm room, we sat down as Summer complimented our fight, and Vanessa too in her cheerful mood.

"That fight was amazing to watch." Summer complimented. "Although the match looked like it was one sided."

" **Yeah, you showed them no mercy!** " Vanessa said enthusiastically.

"Hey. It may look like it was one sided, but those punches hurt." I answered in a hurtful tone. "Ow…."

"Alright enough you two. Since there is nothing else on today and RWBY are currently planning their own thing, why not Fredric take Summer around Vale for exploring." Connor said.

"Yay, exploring!" Vanessa said excitedly. "Maybe if we're lucky we get robbed of something?"

"Like I've said before, we're not going into battles." Summer said.

"Aw…" Vanessa said with a saddened tone.

I went up to Vanessa and patted against her little head with my finger.

"Next time Vanessa, I promise to take you with me when we have a battle." I said which lightened up her mood to her usual self.

"What will you be doing Connor?" Summer asked.

"I've got to oversee the scout operations here. So, I'll be out and about." Connor answered. "You guys can go on ahead. I'll see you Fred, at the dance."

"Yeah, see you there." I answered back as I took Summer to explore Vale.

* * *

As we arrived at Vale, I took her around the shops from the book stores to the Noodle Shops.

"Wooooow." Summer said with amazement. "So much has changed since the last time I've seen this place."

"Yeah, not to mention that the stage over there is where Ironwood first introduced the AK-200s." I described.

"Aw…I wish I could have seen that."

"Go ask Ruby when we come back. She was there when it was revealed." I recommended. Then I looked across to see another Dust store being robbed as the Vale Police cleaning up the place.

"Dust raids have been quite frequent so far in Vale." Summer said. "Back on board the Jack Cooper, the number of raids that the White Fang are conducting on Dust is nowhere near the amount as back in days."

"Yeah, as much as we like to stop that." I said. "We can't intervene with the timeline."

"It's a shame." Summer said. "Do you have any clue to what the White Fang are planning to do with the amount of Dust they have now?"

"Well, theory goes by a person named Cinder needs it to fuel her semblance." I explained. "Apart from that, anything goes."

I mean seriously… its like they Retconned the whole plot for stealing dust!

" **Retconned….. what?"** Vanessa asked.

"Nothing." I sighed. "Let's head back to Beacon."

And returned to Beacon we did.

* * *

Once we've arrived back from Vale, we entered back at the dorm room where Connor was just finished with his side of work.

"Just in time Fred, time to meet up with Team RWBY." Connor said.

"Summer, want to come along?" I asked.

"Sure. I want to see how the girls are going." She answered and we all left to find Team RWBY.

When we finally arrived at the hall where Ruby, Weiss and Yang are setting up for the Dance. As we opened the door, Yang placed down the Heavy-Duty Speaker as if it was nothing.

The ground shook for that.

As soon as Yang saw us, Connor silently let her know to just act herself when Summer's around, just to be safe and wait until the time is right. The blond sister then turned to Ruby as she brushed her hands through her hair.

"So, have you picked out a dress yet?" She asked but Ruby was a bit blue at that moment. Summer walked over and put her hand on Ruby's shoulder and was at eye level.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Not really sure if I should go to the dance if Blake isn't going." Ruby answered.

"Did you have a disagreement or…." Summer dragged on.

"Oh, don't worry, she's going." Yang stated as a matter of fact, she then looked at Weiss with expatriation. "Weiss! I though we agreed: No doilies!"

The heiress however got in the brawler's face.

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!" she stated. The hall doors opened and we all turned to see Sun and Neptune walk in.

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines?" Neptune asked.

"We were thinking about it." Weiss replied sweetly to Neptune.

"Haven't seen you around before." Neptune stated.

"We've been here for a while, we're part of the Militia and we thought we could have some time off so…." I shrugged as both Sun and Neptune were shocked to hear that Connor and I were part of the army that everyone has been talking about.

"You ladies all excited for dress-up?" Sun asked RWY changing the topic entirely.

"Pfft…Yeah, right!" Ruby said still being a little upset. But as usual Yang decided to state how…

"Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night!" she said.

"What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked Sun and Neptune.

"Uuhhh….this?" Sun gestures to his current shirtless outfit. Neptune steps up and holds a hand in front of his friend's face.

"Ignore him for he knows not what he says." Neptune says with his hand on his face but Sun knocks his hand away.

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place." Argued the Monkey Faunus. The girls, Connor and I mirrored each other's looks of being told it was extremely obvious.

"Yeah, we noticed." Yang stated.

"Pretty hard to miss actually." I added with a raise brow and arms crossed.

Sun was now rubbing the back of his head, preparing to ask something.

"Soooo…. What does Blake think of all this? She still y'know….. Blake-y?" He asked wondering if Blake was coming.

"Obviously." Weiss answers as she turns and crosses her arms in disapproval.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind." Ruby stated.

"Guys." We all look at Yang as she starts walking out. "Trust me, Blake will be at the dance tomorrow."

Connor then looked at me and I nodded in response as I knew what he was going to do and nodded in return before following Yang out of the hall.

Connor and Yang broke off to give their own little mischief, Sun and Neptune left as well to prepare, Summer and Ruby have their own little chat back at the hall while I did tell Summer that to return back to our dorm room once she's done, while I was left nothing else to do but to return to my dorm room and do some systems maintenance.

I returned to my dorm room, I pulled out my datapad and tossed it on my bed as it projected a 3D view of the Tech blueprint catalogues.

"Right FS, time to pull you some upgrades for our chassis." I said as I pulled up FS schematics. "Time to switch you to Northstar Prime, FS."

* * *

As I continued to work on some modifications on FS' mainframe, Connor came in just in time before the Dance.

"Hey, you came back just in time." I said as he saw me in a Formal suit that I was wearing. I pointed Connor to a suit on his desk.

"Nice suit you got there." he replied as he walked to his desk to examine it. "Who sent it?"

"No idea, it was already there when I got back." I answered. "Looks like this is a combat suit for field missions. Doesn't look like the Advocate's work."

"Huh, does it have any features?" he asked.

"Well, its bulletproof." I said as I examine the material with my datapad. "Don't know why it needed to be."

"Where's Summer?" he asked as he was changing into the suit.

"Speak of the devil." I said as I received a message from Vanessa from my datapad. "Vanessa just told me that she'll meet us at the Dance."

"Alright then." Connor said as he finished getting changed. "Let's not keep the ladies waiting."

We both walked out of our dorm rooms as we head to the Dance hall.

* * *

When we arrived as the night falls, Yang was there to greet us. She was a little blushed and stunned to see Connor and they both having their little moment. But Yang immediately snapped back to reality.

"Hey, you guys made it." Yang greeted.

"It was about time we had our time off." I answered.

While Yang continued to chat with Connor, I went up to the first floor and lean on the hall railings, I plugged in my earpiece connected with a built in HUD. I was busy doing more adjustments with the new Titan model for FS, then Ruby came up to talk to me.

"So you're still up with your work, even while Connor is down there having the time of his life with Yang." Ruby sarcastically describes it. "Socially awkward?"

"Yes, unfortunately." I answered as I turned off my HUD and turned to Ruby. "Well let's see, Blake is with Sun dancing, Weiss is with Neptune chatting, Jaune is talking with Pyrrha on the rooftop balcony…."

She stops me as I continued to describe the events that happen.

"There is nothing in the world of Remnant can stop you from knowing what's coming next?." Ruby questioned.

"Nope." I said it in a way how Ruby says it.

"Pretty much where we go, trouble tends to follow" I described.

 **[Now Playing-Troublemaker by Olly Murs Ft. Flo Rida]**

"Speaking of trouble…." I said as the music is being starting to play.

As the song is playing out, the crowd was hooked on the two lovers as they danced in the spotlight.

Wow those two can dance….

.

.

.

 **[End track]**

Once the song ends, the crowd gave a loud applause for their performance. Connor then looked to me I gave him a smile and a thumbs up, he then returned with a two-finger salute with a smile of his own.

They really looked like they had the time of their life there. Maybe that's what they both needed…happiness and closure.

* * *

As time passes on, I could hear the crowd laughter increases as it shifts from left to right. It turns out that Jaune was…..

.

.

In a dress….

.

.

Jaune approaches with Pyrrha and takes her for a dance. The music then changes to….

"Now cue, Shine by Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams." I said softly.

* * *

As the night continues, I heard over the comms saying…

" _ **My friends, the net is out and have got the catch of the day."**_

I looked up to Connor and he gave a smile with a nod, I nod back with smile, signalling that I got the message.

.

.

I turned back to JNPR and resumed the conservation that we had earlier.

"Now…where were we?" I asked.

* * *

 **(Author's Notes): Well glad you made it to the end, not much to say left on this but thank goodness that this chapter is over. Hope you stay tuned till the next chapter. See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13: Plan and Watch

**(Author's Notes): Well, here the next chapter that I was quite behind when Cronus Prime uploaded his side of the story. Apologies for that. So, what are you waiting for?**

 **Standby for Titanfall!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Plan and Watch**

The morning came as I woke up, I looked around to see that Connor is gone. I checked out my datapad to see that Connor left me message.

 _ **[Fred, I'm heading off to see Ironwood soon. I know, not the best activity but it's gotta be done, I'm showing him the Repulsor tower tech to him as a token of appreciation. Meet me outside the main hall 10 o'clock after the first years get assigned to their first missions, see ya then.]**_

I check the time and it was still two whole hours before I go, so I decided to pull out the datapad and expanded it 3D hologram view. I picked the Stalker model blueprint and started piecing the parts and modifications from the original Modified Stalker that I had into this new model, and as two hours went by, the model blueprint is finally done.

 **Reconnaissance Stalker Model v1**

 _ **Semblance: Not Available**_

 **Disguise** _ **(Able to disguise as anyone in the Stalker's database both voice and physical features)**_

 _ **Copycat (Able to mimic anyone's abilities and allows Stalker to use it)**_

 _ **Forward Gun Shield**_

 _ **Switch (Able to switch places between the Stalker and the user)**_

 _ **Self-Destruct (Detonate Stalker systems with an EMP wave)**_

 _ **Equipped with:**_

 _ **Jump Kit**_

 _ **Hacking Module: Hacks any targeted electronics**_

 _ **Modified Pilot Abilities: Uses all available Pilot Abilities with a switch**_

Some of its abilities are copied from the original but at least this is less…..well….assault based.

Once it was finished, I sent it to Irene and have it built to see how it will perform. After that, I packed my things and left a P2016 behind just in case of emergency.

* * *

When I arrived outside of the main hall, I saw Team RWBY, Connor and Summer were just finished talking with Velvet from Team CFVY. As Velvet left, she saw me as she waved towards me with a smile and I returned her a smile and a wave as well.

"We can do this. We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now." Said Ruby encouraging her team.

"Right" Blake answered.

"Besides, it won't only be us out there! We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman." Ruby said.

"And I can't wait to see you girl's reaction to see who's it going to be." I answered in a creepy way which them jump.

They were shocked when I said that, which made them a little scared.

"That's a little creepy." Weiss objected.

"That's the point." I answered.

"How do you cope with him?"

"You'll get used to it." Connor said. "You girls go on ahead. I just need to talk to Fred for a moment."

Team RWBY went ahead to their designated Bullhead while Connor and I talk to our next move.

"Alright Fred, I'll keep it short. I need you to head back to the Jack Cooper and plan out the attack with Irene and Frost. Take Summer with you, I need her on overwatch support." Connor instructed. "Make it count."

"Copy that." I replied as Connor went on ahead with RWBY while Summer and I headed towards the Warden to return to the carrier.

* * *

"Warden to Home Base this is Metal 0-2. Requesting permission for docking." I ordered.

" **Copy that Metal 0-2. Permission Granted. You are to dock at Docking Bay 6. Welcome home Pilot."**

Once I've docked the Warden, Summer and I disembarked, and we headed straight to the bridge.

"Fredric to Frost, I need you at the bridge." I said as I called him in then I switched to Irene. "Irene, get Commander Stone on the line at the bridge."

When I arrived on the bridge, Samantha, Frost and Irene were standing by for a plan to execute.

"Ladies and gentlemen, clock is ticking so let's get to it." I said as I entered the bridge and Frost, Summer, Irene and Vanessa gathered to the Holo-table.

"Alright Irene how are we doing on titans ready for deployment?" I asked.

" **We have most of the Atlas, Ogre and Stryder Chassis Titans ready to go."** Irene explained.

"Good, I'm sending you list of requirements for the titan weapons. The terrain is going to be urban close quarters combat so extreme caution for damage control." I ordered as I transferred the details from my datapad to the Holo-table for Irene to receive. "Frost and Summer, I want both of you on the bridge for overwatch support. Be our eyes in the sky, Irene may be able to handle it but just takes some load off her."

"Yes Sir." Summer and Frost confirmed.

"Commander Stone, prep Grunt Squads for the Breach at Vale. Spectres, Stalkers and Reapers are out of this equation for this one. I'll need Commander Scarlett to handle the Grunt Squads while Frost and Irene will handle the titan squads." I continued explaining. "Prep your titan as well Commander Stone, we'll need your titan on the ground as well as you will be first to arrive there to link up with Connor and update him the plan. Hold them off long enough for the rest of the Calvary to arrive."

"Roger that." Samantha said then Irene just received a notification from the R&D Department.

" **Just got the word from the R &D Team that Connor just received his new prosthetic upgrade.**" Irene informed.

"Noted, send a report and schematic of his arm to my datapad." I said. "I'll need it for my inventory catalogue."

Now with that done….

"Now, let's get to business with the mission breakdown." I said. "Irene, pull up Map data terrain of Mountain Glenn. Highlight any targets and signals on the map."

The holo-table appeared with the map data of Mountain Glenn. With a lot of Grimm signatures….

"Now, I know that there is a lot of Grimm on this area but that's not our primary objective. Team RWBY and Connor will be on deck to take them out because it's part of their mission from their side." I explained. "Now as you can see that the White Fang are leading a train into the abandoned railway that's been sealed by the Kingdom."

I pinpoint the highlight area of the train.

"Irene, play simulation 149 under Containment Protocol." I said as Irene loaded the simulation scenario and played it as the simulation moves to the underground hideout of the White Fang.

"This operation is called Containment Protocol. Each cart on the train have a bomb, their goal is to release the cars as the train is travelling and explode. Creating a hole on the subway roof leading Grimm into the city. Eventually, the railroad is going to stop. Crashing it and creating a breach at this location." I explained, highlighting the area.

"That's where General Ironwood held his presentation about his new Atlesian Knight Models that you told me about." Summer said.

"Yes, the breach will open and lure all the Grimm into the city where chaos rise." I said. "The containment protocol will be in effect when I give the word. That's where you all come in, titans will be deployed to handle the tougher Grimm and Grunts are to assist and support the weaker Grimm on the ground. Everyone works as a team, remember that. I'll be dropping in to support Connor and updating him on the situation. In summary, Connor's team will chase after the runaway train, we handle the breach and re-join with Connor. Now, let's get everyone home in one piece and give them a happy ending."

"Oorah!" said everyone.

Unfortunately, not everyone gets a happy ending… everything ends eventually. That's the hard truth.

"Vanessa, you're coming with me." I said as I bent down to look at Vanessa. "I did promise you a front row seat for a battle."

Vanessa's eyes lit up like a bright star as she transferred from the Holo-table to my Helmet's systems.

" **Yay! The day has come!"** Vanessa said cheerfully.

"Prep FS and a drop pod loaded with a Surveillance Cloak Drone." I said to Irene.

"Copy that." Irene confirmed. "FS and Drone Payload are currently being loaded on Docking Bay 2."

"Frost, you have the con." I said as I leave the bridge.

* * *

As I arrived at Docking Bay 2, I see FS is ready to deploy for titanfall alongside a drop pod loaded with the drone I requested.

"Status report, FS."

" **All systems green, Pilot."** FS answered.

"Good to hear." I answered as I embarked onto FS and prepare for drop. Then Vanessa came to chat with FS.

" **Transferring controls to Pilot."**

" **Hi FS, I've heard so much about you."** Vanessa introduced. **"So, how does it feel to have two AIs in the system?"**

" **It is… unique to my experience."** FS answered. **"Although, it does feel…. unpleasant when my system is interacting with you."**

" **Never mind that, it's always good to have a second opinion."** Vanessa cheerfully replied but was interrupted by Frost.

"Looks like you have a party down there." Frost jokingly said. "Ready, Pilot?"

"Ready." I answered.

"Preparing for Drop in 3…2….1….." said Frost counting down. "Standby for Titanfall."

The bay doors open as the pod and FS rapidly for descent.

" **This is fuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn!"** Vanessa excitedly.

* * *

After the drop, we arrived on the edges of Mt. Glenn hidden at the forest above. The time of day was already in the evening. I disembarked from FS and opened the drop pod to activate the drone.

The drone came alive and was synced to my Data-pad. I activated a Scanner to the surrounding area of on the city. And it revealed that Connor and BT was already at the camp set up earlier by them.

"That's where you are….." I said.

I flew the drone near them to see that there was an opening on the buildings structure. So I parked the Cloak drone outside near BT and overhear their conversation.

"Ok, now that everyone is here, we can get down to business of our findings." Connor announced as it got their attention. "But first….oi Fred!"

Really?

I switched off the cloak to reveal the drone.

"Fred? Is that you?" Ruby asked confused, and so as her team too.

" **Well, I'm operating this drone remotely, so I can stay on the ship and still be useful in the field, great way to be in two places at once."** I explained over the comm of the drone, which made it clearer to them.

Except the part where I said I was on a ship. That was a lie.

Sorry Connor.

"Now that's out of the way, Arron if you may?" Connor asked towards Blizzard's tech specialist as he nodded in response as he typed a few things into a Data-pad. He used my drone to project a Holographic image of Mt. Glenn. "As you can see this is a detailed image of our location."

Connor pointed at a section of the hologram. "We're here."

"We found several entrances to the underground area and marked them on the map, here they are." Arron explained as 8 blips came to life on the map. "Those entrances all lead to the same underground area I'm going to show you."

The map surface went up to reveal the underground hideout of the White Fang.

"Judging by the area scan, it's an old settlement below ground if the buildings are anything to go by." Arron continued explaining.

"That place is big enough to house several titans and a strike force to support them." Duke commented as he drummed his fingers on his L-STAR. "Sad part is that no-one will know where it is, due to it being underground and the surface being infested by Grimm."

"Perfect place for a hideout I reckon." Marlow said pointing out as the rest of us agreed.

" **Though I have a feeling that the White Fang will do anything to keep it that way."** I stated.

"You're right about that Fred, best thing we need to do is keep an eye out for any patrols. If we think that they're safe, we can get the jump on them before they know what bit them is the ass." Connor added. "Now I think after all this we can get some rest, Blizzard take turns in keeping watch, BT and I will do the same after you."

Connor then turned his attention towards the Beacon residents.

"You guys don't need to worry about anything. We'll cover shifts. No objections." He stated as everyone then went off to get some rest as Duke decided to take the first shift.

I then received an Encrypted Transmission.

 _ **Opening Encrypted Channel….**_

 _ **Connor Camerone:**_ _Fred, keep an eye on Ruby. If she does follow the plot like she does, I'll need you to relay it back to me if something happens._

 _ **Fredric Miles:**_ _Copy that Connor, I'll look out for her._

 _ **Encrypted Channel Closed….**_

* * *

As the night continues to fall, I continued to pilot the drone for reconnaissance. While FS was covering my six in case of any hostiles nearby.

" **When you said that you promised me a battle, this is not what I had in mind."** Vanessa said.

"Don't worry Vanessa, you'll get your chance to see in a moment." I said as I continued to make my rounds on patrol while Connor's team are sleeping with the drone in control.

By the time that the drone had returned, I saw that Ruby was already out taking Zwei back in the camp. She quickly picked up Zwei and hid from the two White Fang soldiers as they heard Zwei's bark.

I focused the audio detection to the two soldiers.

"What was that?" questioned White Fang soldier 1.

"What was what?" questioned with doubt on White Fang soldier 2.

"I thought I heard a Beowolf…or something." He answered with a little nervousness.

" ***grunts*** Let's finish our patrol and get back to base." Grunts WF Soldier 2. "This place gives me the creeps."

As the two soldiers walk away back to their base, I scanned their weapons to find out that they are using C.A.R SMGs. Apart from that nothing special.

Ruby follows them and Zwei trailed behind her. I obviously follow behind them all while still cloaked at a range that they can't hear it.

Once the two White Fang soldiers arrived at their entrance of their underground forward base of operations, Ruby and Zwei observed them while something across the other side caught my attention as I looked over to see there was a titan wreckage over in the nearby fallen buildings. It appeared to be a Northstar-class titan, but as I deployed a marker for retrieval later. I heard a sudden crumble noise, turning back towards Ruby, she was holding on to a piece of an unstable road piece. I quickly fired a tracker module on Ruby as she fell into the sink hole and Zwei barked and whinned. Zwei later ran back to the camp to warn the others.

Sorry Ruby, as it was tempting to help you out. My hands are tied.

"Vanessa, inform Irene there's a titan wreckage on this location. We'll need it for later investigation." I asked. "In the meantime, let's go tell the others to move on to the next phase."

I quickly headed back towards the camp to warn Connor.

* * *

As I finally reach back at the camp site I tried to wake Connor up.

"Hey Connor. Wake up!" I called out but failed. "Wake up Pilot!"

Still no response. Damn, heavy sleeper huh?

I quickly activated its video communication function of the drone and started flickering bright lights on his face. He then finally woke up, well…. not fully.

"What's up mate?" Connor asked still half asleep.

" **Ruby has followed the plot! You gotta get moving!"** I answered a little frantic and immediately ended the video communication channel. Which he finally snapped back to reality from dreamland.

"Yang wake up!" Connor said shaking her awake.

"Connor? What's going on?" she asked still drowsy as she looked at the Corgi who was barking waking everyone up. "Zwei?"

"What's going on?" Blake asked as she sat up straight.

"Ruby's in trouble. Grab your sh*t and get ready to move out!" Connor said. "Fred, you and Zwei take us to the last place that you saw Ruby."

"This way everyone!" I replied as we followed the Corgi and cloak drone to a large sinkhole in the ground in the middle of the street.

"Ruby's Scythe!" Yang called as Connor picks it up.

"Oh no." Blake said shocked to her discovery.

"Do you think she fell?" Weiss asked.

"I don't think I know." Connor stated getting everyone's attention. "If she fell down there and the White Fang are operating in this area then they must know something's up. Blizzard Squad call for extraction and get back to the Jack Cooper. Oobleck, Weiss, Yang and Blake…."

He ordered as he put Ruby's weapon on his back and equipped his Flatline.

"Let's go find Ruby." He declared as he cocked his rifle, and everyone went down the hole to save Ruby while leaving BT, myself and Blizzard Team behind. I called in Irene.

"Irene, I need a Titan dropship pickup for BT and Blizzard Squad. Set to redeployment for Containment Protocol." I called in.

"Alright Blizzard team, you're redeploying to Vale so Irene will stock up some fresh ammunition for your weapons so get ready. BT will be coming along with you." I explained as the dropship arrived. "I'll see you all at Vale"

I flew the drone back to me and seeing the dropship headed for Vale.

I embarked onto FS and set for take off.

" **The systems are yours. We are a strong force together."** FS said.

That we are FS. That we are…

Weird it sounds like a quote from Anthem…

Then I send an encrypted message to Connor.

 **[Connnor, I've marked a tracker signal on Ruby. Ruby's tracker signal is linked to this message. ~F]**

I switched the drone from recon mode to cloak mode and latched it onto FS as it activated cloak on FS making us invisible.

"FS, follow the train railway into the city." I said as FS marked the railway on the HUD as its travel destination right at the point of Breach. "Now let's go save Vale. Punch it!"

FS then activated its flight systems and take off to Vale.

Time for the home stretch for Volume 2.

* * *

 **(Author's notes): Now, Commander Scarlett is Ashley Scarlett that we've introduced earlier. She's one of the third leaders of the Freedom Fighters, just never fully introduced her full name. Well, you've made it to the end. No excuses; just pleased to finish this chapter to finally move on to the next one, even though it was quite short comparing to the previous ones that I've written. Sorry. Anyway…. See you in the next chapter!**

 **.**

 **In addition, for compensation for a short chapter like this, here are the loadouts for the titans equipped for what we planned for the next chapter if you're interested.**

 **Titan Loadout: Atlas**

 **Arc Cannon**

 **Rocket Salvo**

 **Laser Shot**

 **Vortex Shield**

 **Core Ability: Damage Core**

 **Titan Loadout: Ogre**

 **Quad Rocket**

 **Particle Wall**

 **Salved Warheads**

 **Electric Smoke**

 **Core Ability: Shield Core**

 **Titan Loadout: Stryder**

 **XOBTR-16 Chaingun with built in Accelerator and Extra Ammo**

 **Multi-Target Missile System**

 **Electric Smoke**

 **Vortex Shield**

 **Core Ability: Dash Core**


End file.
